Of Two Worlds
by Bri Yami-neko
Summary: Two best friends, one who hates Animorphs and the other who loves it. What happens when a wish gone wrong sends both of them to the Animorph realm? Will they fight? Will they try anything to get home? Will they even figure out where they are? Will I ever
1. Prologue

Author's Note/ Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Animorphs. Not mine. Actually, I never even really intended on posting this, but I'm bored, so I figured I might as well put it up. Yeah, I'm aware that it's probably a Mary Sue, so don't take this seriously. Flames will be laughed at, 'cause no one said you have to read it. If ya do, though, you know you wanna review. ^_^ More chappies will probably come soon.  
  
Prologue  
  
Dani sat in the window seat of her room. She had had to fight her younger brother bitterly for this room when they first moved in a few weeks ago, but she had gotten it. Nothing could keep her from a window seat. A true window seat, that is, the kind that had a sitting place right next to the window, so she could lay her head against the glass. And that was what she happened to be doing right then. Her knees were half-drawn to her chest, her black laptop propped up against them. A Word document was open on the screens, showing what she had once called an Inuyasha fanfic. She would probably end up deleting it tonight. She didn't like the way it was going. It seemed she never liked the way her stories ended up going. She'd delete them all, if Bri would let her. She smiled at that.  
Bri was her best friend, in some ways her complete opposite, and in other ways her twin. One thing they shared was a love for writing. Bri seemed to have this thing about deleting stories, however. No matter how long they sat there, growing dust, Bri would never delete them, even if she knew she'd never write in them again. It made her computer slow as hell, but, hey, it wasn't Dani's problem. She didn't have to attempt to surf the 'net on a backed-up computer.  
But it wasn't the stories Dani was thinking of now. Or maybe, in a way it was. She had the house alone for the time being, so she was occupying herself by staring out her window and the stars and thinking vast, profound thoughts. Or, at least, attempting to think vast profound thoughts. She didn't really think she was succeeding. Her mind kept flashing scenes of the things her stories were based off: books, movies, TV shows, animes..The usual. And, though she didn't really obsess over it as much as her best friend did, she still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like..Greenish blue eyes caught the motion of a shooting star and, before she could stop herself, she thought, I wish for a new life...  
  
*****  
  
About fifteen minutes away, Bri was sitting on a tree branch over looking the pool in her backyard. Her legs dangled over the edge of the branch but were really too short to reach the ground. A small wooden platform, less than two feet all around, was fixed to the branch to her side. A few books were scattered across it, 'Narcissus in Chains' by Laurell Hamilton, and four or five Animorphs books. One of the Animorph books was lying open, marking the girl's place. A flashlight was in her hand, giving a clue as to what she had been doing. The flashlight was clicked off, though, and she was staring up at the night sky.  
Her contact lavender eyes scanned the sky, locating the constellation of Orion, and her lips tugged slightly in a small version of a smile. For some reason, she felt better when she saw it. She called it her constellation, but she didn't really know why she liked Orion. But it didn't really matter. She was really only thinking about it so that she wouldn't think of other things. Like how much she'd rather be somewhere else. By all appearances, she was a normal girl. Lived with her parents, younger brother and sister, got good grades, played the piano and guitar, loved animals..But she wanted something more out of life than just boring routine. She wanted to do something with her life, to accomplish something meaningful. So when she died, she wouldn't feel as if her life had been a waste.  
She shook her head, trying to force herself away from those thoughts. She thought them whenever she had a moment to be alone.And she hated it. No matter how much she wanted it, nothing was going to change. It was rather pointless dwelling on dreams that couldn't come true. She glanced over at the Animorph book and grinned. She had been considering writing a fanfic.Her best friend would kill her if she did, though. Dani had always hated that book series.Said she could never get into them, didn't like the alien plot line, or something like that. Whatever. Sometimes her best friend could be closed-minded when it came to trying things. It always took her forever to convince Dani to try and do something.  
Bri was just about to pick up her book and start reading again when something made her turn her head towards the sky. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she suddenly had a need to look up, to see the stars. Her eyes flicked upward just in time, as a shooting star shot by right overhead. Bri smiled softly and made her wish. I wish to be in another world.something like the Animorph realm.. She thought, although really she would be happy in any of the worlds that her favorite stories took place in. But, Animorphs was on her mind, and so it was Animorphs she thought of. With that, she gathered her books and started back inside. If she wanted to get any sleep before school she had better do it now. 


	2. Okay, Where am I?

Disclaimer: Yup, I own Animorphs. They're allllllll mine. huggle Hey, wait, where are you going? watches Animorphs run off Okay, well, guess I don't own them, after all.

Author's Note: I'm gonna do each chapter from the point of view of a different person.Haven't decided the order yet, but oh well. Woo-hoo! I got three reviews! That's.uhh.Three more than I thought I'd get! Yay! So, to L, Brutal2003, and Rachel, thank you guys very much! Yay! You rock! Okay, now to the chapter.

****

Chapter One – Reese

Aka Okay….Where Am I?

Well, I guess this is the place where I'm supposed to introduce myself and give you my name, right? Right. See, the problem is, I've got two names. The person I used to be, well, I can tell you everything about her. Hell, I'll even give you my middle name. Okay, well, no I won't. My name was Danielle Kelly. I had three younger half-brothers, a younger half-sister, and another unknown half-sibling on the way. My parents were divorced, both remarried. I was a sophomore at Reed High School. I lived in California.

It feels good to give away all those details. You see, I can't tell you anything about the person I am right now. I'm not allowed to give away any information, and frankly, that's all right with me. Because as long as I don't, I have a chance of living. Yeah, just a chance. But a chance is better than instant death. So, because I can't tell you anything, just call me Reese. It may be my real name, and it may not be. I'm not even going to attempt to give you a last name. Not worth trying.

You're probably looking at this right now and thinking I'm insane. A regular schizophrenic, right? Wrong. And let me make it very clear that I didn't want any of this. I always hated the Animorph books. Oh, not for the people, but the whole concept just bugged me. Maybe I didn't like the idea of aliens taking over people's brains. Hell, I still don't.

What's that? Aliens? Yes, they're here. Though I doubt you're surprised hearing that from me, right? But it's not a joke. It's not something someone made up. Okay, well, it is, but not here. Not now. The Yeerks are very real in this universe. They could be anyone. Your teacher. Your mother. Your doctor. The man who lives on the side of the street, screaming about dark angels. You could be one, for all I know. I hope you're not. There's no way to tell. Those slimy slug things just invade people's brain and take over. Just like that. No fighting, no nothing. You're a slave, in the worst way. You can't even move your own mouth.

Now you see why I didn't much like those books? I didn't want to even read them, let alone be stuck in their world. That was always Bri's trip, not mine. Bri was, and is, my best friend. She's in a situation like me. She was once a girl, ordinary, who didn't have to hide who she was. To prove it, I'll tell you her full name, even though she'll probably yell at me. It's Brianna Marie Ellen. I suppose I could blame this whole thing on her. But it wouldn't be accurate. It is just as much my fault as it is hers. She won't ever hear me say that out loud, but that's beside the point. And I will deny it if anyone points it out to her.

But anyway. I'm getting ahead of myself, and you're most likely very confused right now. So I'll get on with the story. Grab yourself a seat, and listen up. Because the fate of the world may depend on the story we have to tell you.

This morning, when I woke up, was like any other morning. Sydney, my baby sister, was crying, my younger brother Patrick was being an annoying little brat, and my mom was running late. Which meant I was running late. I got to school five minutes after the late bell rang. Not too bad, for me. I made a mad dash to class, despite the fact that first period was math and I hadn't done my homework that day. I sorta lied and said I didn't have any. Oh, well. Meet Joe Black had been on and, hello? Brad Pitt? Let's think about this. Brad Pitt or math homework. Guess which one I choose?

Anyway, I made it to class. I got lunch detention, but at least it was better than after school. Of course, I'd probably forget to go and get after school detention anyway. Le sigh. So, I sat there in class, trying to pay attention to whatever my teacher was droning on about. I ended up falling asleep. Hey, is it my fault I hate math? Not to mention she was soooo boring. My math teacher, that is. Some teachers make their subjects sound interesting, but mine? She probably practiced that monotone voice for optimum boringness. Yeah, that's my excuse.

I woke up to someone poking me in the back and promptly turned around to glare. It was Janie, a girl I talked to occasionally, and the one who woke me up in math whenever I fell asleep, which, surprisingly, wasn't actually that often. She gave me a smile which, of course, I didn't return, but she didn't seem bothered by that. Humph. I'll have to work on my scariness. I turned around to see what I had missed when it hit me. Janie didn't sit behind me. I didn't even know anyone named Janie. The guy who sat behind me in math class was a hottie who I liked to try and stare at. And yet….That wasn't completely right, either. What was going on?

I glanced back again. Yup, Janie was sitting there. I knew her, and yet I didn't. Sound confusing? It gets worse. I looked towards the teacher and it was a guy. Mr. Brickey. I've been in his class all year, and we had a love-hate relationship. No, I was in Mrs. Riley's math class, and she actually liked me, despite the fact that I almost never did my homework. No, I almost always did it, seeing as my cousin and I lived in the same house and she could watch me.

I blinked a few times and took a deep breath, trying to figure out what was going on. It was like I had two different complete sets of memories….One where I was Dani and one where I was Reese. Wait. I was Reese? I raised my hand.

Mr. Brickey looked over to me. "What is it, Reese?"

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Is it an emergency?"

"Yes." I replied seriously, knowing he was nervous about female issues and would let me go.

"All right, then." He said, already going back to his lecture.

I scooped up my backpack and ran out into the hall. Okay, so I was Reese. How the hell did this happen? Then, suddenly, I remembered the wish I had made the night before. No. It was impossible, wasn't it? Obviously not, seeing as here I was, with Reese's memories. Memories of my parents being killed in a car accident long ago, memories of moving in with my uncle and two cousins, Trent and Sammie. Memories of my uncle being killed. Memories of two separate lives.

Maybe I better explain. Reese was the name I usually use for my characters in RPGs, stories, whatever. Not as often as Bri used Sammie, but still often enough. Sammie and Reese were usually cousins, or at the very least best friends in our stories. I was Reese. Yee-hah! I couldn't help myself, I did this weird little victory dance thing. Then, realizing something, I stopped. So, if I was Reese, it meant I had gotten my wish. I was living another life. And, presumably, I was in another world. Either one of our originals or a fanfic. Okay. So, which one was it?

By now I had decided that dancing in the middle of the hall was going probably going to attract some attention. I started walking to the bathroom while I thought. I lived with Trent, who was twenty, five years older than me and Sammie. Sammie. She was my cousin and best friend. That didn't help. Obviously, it wasn't Gundam Wing, since I didn't have any recollection of colonies or war. In fact, this world was very similar to my own. So, by process of elimination, it had to be something besides Gundam Wing. Oh, yes. Progress.

I got to the bathroom and checked to make sure no one was there. A'right. Now to test and see if I had any powers. First one? Fire. That was most common. I focused, trying to call upon unknown sources that would make fire. Nope. Nothing. Okay. Portal making, then. That was second. Concentrate…No, that didn't work either. By now, I was feeling pretty stupid. Here I was trying to conjure fire. Yeah, I'm sane.

Then I realized, hello, I have memories. I lived a life, why not see what powers I had, if any? Duh. I remembered, then. I had this Black Canary type voice thing. Oh. That was Bri's new thing to give me, though I had yet to use it in a story. She'd be reading too many comics. Well, might as well give it a try.. I let out a low, soft pitched scream that sound like a song. The ground shook ever so slightly and I just grinned. Okay, now this was cool. I raised the pitch a little bit, and the glass shifted, then fell apart in a spider web of cracks. Yes, this was really, really cool.

The bell rang, then, startling me out of my visions of coolness. I looked at the broken mirror, trying to figure out what to do. After a moment, I shrugged and decided just to leave it there. Someone would find it and fix it, right? Right. I picked up my bag, tossing it over one shoulder like I had done a thousand times in the past and headed out of the bathroom towards my next class. Walking in the hall was really weird. I kept passing people I knew, but didn't know. This was going to get to me if I wasn't careful. I tried shoving all of Dani's memories away and focusing only on Reese's. It was surprisingly easy and I smiled. Of course it was. Reese was me, after all.

"Hey, Reese." Someone said from behind me.

I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Sammie. Which meant now I really had to be Reese. Sammie was my best friend, but she wasn't Bri. I couldn't make references to things Bri and I had talked about. Oy. This was going to be hard…Or maybe it wouldn't be. Putting a smile on my face, I turned around.

"Heya Sammie-girl."


	3. Ahh! It's Rachel!

Disclaimer: Well, maybe if I use mass hypnosis I can convince everyone I own the Animorphs! Yes! It's brilliant! *accidentally drops and breaks the mass hypnosis device* Uhhh.Opps. Maybe not. (In other words, nope don't own 'em.)  
  
Author's Note: New chappie.And I got more reviews! Yayness! 

Brutal2003: Thanks for the second review! I'll try to make my chapters longer, but my evil muse wants certain events to be told be certain characters, so I dunno how it'll go. 

Nightfire Df: O.O Really? You think so? I wouldn't go that far….But thankies bunches anyway! 

Alara-Sirinial-Amalon: Redwood? Cool! I went there for a water polo game once. ^_^ Thanks for the review! 

LovelyInsanity: I'm glad you think it's good. Thankies much!

****

Chapter Two – Sammie

Aka Ahhh! It's Rachel!!!

Okay. So, weird. Halfway through English this morning I fell asleep. Why is that weird? I don't fall asleep in English. My English class rocks. As a matter of fact, I don't fall asleep in any of my classes, not even Spanish. Gah, Spanish. I shudder at the thought of my Spanish teacher. 

Oh, wait. You're probably wondering who I am, right? Hi, I'm Sammie. Nice to meet you. At least, I'm Sammie now. Once I was Bri. It was Bri who went to English class that morning and fell asleep. But it was Sammie who woke up. They're both me. Sort of. But, anyway, back to the story. I'll explain as I go.

So, I fell asleep. And I woke up to my English teacher standing over me. A few people in the class were snickering. Some just looked worried. Those that looked worried were my friends. Like I said, I never fall asleep in class. Which was lucky for me. My English teacher just told me to get more sleep tonight. 

It was then that I looked down and realized how pale I was. And realized that none of the people in my class were the same. Except for my English teacher, strangely enough. She was still Mrs. Ferdinanson. Uh-huh. Well, that was strange. Very strange. So, as I pretended to be reading this story, I thought about this. I was in a strange class that I knew perfectly. I was me, but I wasn't me. I looked down at the name I had written on my paper and saw Sammie. And my last name, of course, but I can't tell you that. You know why, by now. 

I couldn't keep myself from grinning widely. I wasn't Bri anymore. I was Sammie. And, quick as that, I remembered the shooting star last night. I had gotten my wish. And ya know what? At that point, I didn't even care how. In fact, I sorta decided I should ignore most of Bri's memories. Otherwise, it would be kinda confusing, right? Yeah, I thought so, too. It was actually easy. I think it was because I was Sammie now, after all, and Sammie didn't really have any use for Bri's memories. Just thinking about it was a bit weird, so I stopped. No need to think about that right now.

I thought about my parents and felt sadness. My mother had died when I was little, but my father had only been dead for a year or so. I wrote about that happening all the time, but it was different when I was actually there and actually felt it. I turned my thoughts to something different, and remembered conversations between my wolf and cat. Of course. I could always talk to animals, no matter what story I was in. I could usually shape-shift, too, but here, I had only memories of speaking. Huh. I suppose that should have given me a clue as to what world I was in, but I was too distracted with the fact that I had woken up in a different universe, so it didn't ring a bell.

I was sorta tired of thinking it through by then, so I began to actually read the story. Should get my schoolwork done, despite the fact that I had suddenly switched universes. I was now in…Well, actually I wasn't sure what universe I was in. Oh, well. I'd figure it out later, because the bell announcing the end of first period had just rung. I filed out of class with the rest of the students, intent on getting to my next class. I walked down the hall, mainly ignoring people, although I did wave every now and then to the people who would expect one from me. Didn't need anyone to think I was acting weird. 

And then, up ahead, I saw her. Light brown hair, tan skin, blue backpack tossed over her shoulder, yeah it was her. Reese. My cousin and my best friend. I thought briefly about Dani, but she wasn't in this world. Reese was sort of her, only slightly different. And Bri wasn't in this world, either. For all I knew, there was still a version of Bri out there. So, Reese. I didn't exactly push Bri away, I sort of mixed her memories with Sammie's. And then I blinked. I still remembered some of Bri, but Sammie was predominating. But that doesn't describe it. I wasn't really thinking like two people anymore. So. That was cool. I had solved my problem without even meaning to. Neat. 

"Hey, Reese." I greeted. 

She stopped and waited a moment before turning around, greeting me back. 

"I beat you this time." I told her. She usually waited for me at the drinking fountain a bit down the hall so we could walk to our classrooms together. 

"First and last time." She informed me as we started walking again.

"Yeah, right. You're scared. Admit it."

"Yes. I am terrified that you'll beat me again. Oh, somebody help me calm the terror leaping through my body."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Sarcasm? Me? Never." 

I rolled my eyes. "Right. And I'm the Queen of Portugal."

"You are? Then why, why, why are we still doing our homework? Use your royal powers and order our teachers to stop giving us work to do!" 

I sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Reese. We will find you help."

She stuck her tongue out at me and made a motion as if to hit me, but, fortunately, we had just reached her classroom. Really. Or else I would have had to kick her butt, and that can be very tiring. You know how it is. So, I just laughed and let it slide. I'm just nice like that. She disappeared into her classroom, but I kept walking. My next class was a few doors down. I slowed to a stop in front of it, hid a yawn behind my hand, then headed inside. 

I sat in the back, so I made my way to my seat and plopped my bag down. I had a few friends in that class I liked to talk to, but none of them were there, so I watched the door, waiting for them. One of them walked in, Matt, so I smiled and waved him over. He started for me, but then a girl walked in behind him and I was no longer paying attention. I knew this girl. I talked to her occasionally because we had some stuff in common. But, you see, I also /knew/ this girl. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, really pretty…Her name was Rachel. Rachel the Animorph. And I now knew what world I was in. 


	4. Stop Staring At Me!

Disclaimer: You know, I doubt anyone even reads these….I could probably claim I do own the Animorphs and never get into any trouble. *glances around nervously* Although just in case….Not mine.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the long update delay…..RL is mean. This chappie is kinda short, so sorry about that, too. And thank you to my reviewers that I love sooooooo much...L, Yasei Raiden, and Dark Ice Dragon, you guys rock! Yay! Okay, well, now to the chapter.

****

Chapter Three – Rachel

Aka Stop Staring At Me!!

I had hoped today was going to be normal. But, like usual, it wasn't. The moment I walked into my second period class, I knew it wasn't going to be. Who am I? Sorry, I forgot. My name is Rachel. Yes, that's all you're going to get. Too bad if you want to know my last name. It's not safe for me to be giving it out. Not for me or any of my friends. 

But, anyway. Back to second period. I walked in, and this girl I sort of know looked at me. Not too unusual, right? Well, it was the way she was looking at me. She was shocked. Like she recognized me from somewhere besides school, and school was the last place she expected me to be. Needless to say, it creeped me out a little bit. I went over to her, trying to remember her name. Sam. Yeah, that was it. We talked, occasionally. She liked gymnastics, too.

"Something wrong, Sam?" I asked, trying to keep the sarcasm from my voice and only partially succeeding.

She blinked and jerked slightly, like she was coming out of a trance. "Wrong? Me? No. No, I'm fine. Just..uhh….Just worried about the test today. Yeah." She nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. She was obviously lying, but I didn't have time to call her on it because my teacher told me to take a seat so he could pass out the tests. I did, but it didn't keep me from trying to tell Sam that I didn't believe her with my eyes. I tried to forget about it, though, and concentrate on my test, but I kept getting this creepy feeling at the back of my neck. You know, like someone's watching you? Every time that happened, I glanced up, and every time Sam's eyes quickly found someplace else to be. I wasn't sure if she was staring at me and then looking away or looking away because she was staring at something else she didn't want to get caught looking at. It was probably the first, but what was I supposed to do? Morph into a grizzly and tell her if she didn't stop staring at me I'd eat her? As fun as that sounded, Jake would yell at me until the end of the universe if I did that.

So, I did the second best thing. I forgot about it. And it wasn't until after school while I was walking home that I remembered it. And thought about why she was staring at me. And then a thought came to my mind. What if she was a Controller? What if she suspected me of being one of the 'Andalite bandits' or worse, what if she knew? I tried to tell myself I was being paranoid, but then I remembered her shocked expression. The way she kept staring at me, as if trying to discover something. 

I thought about this for a moment, then decided to meet up at Cassie's barn. I'd rather tell them about it and feel stupid if I was wrong than not tell them and be right. When I got to the house, though, the phone was ringing. And ringing, and ringing. Sara was probably at Tisha's house, Jordan had after school practice, and Mom was still at work. Which meant someone had forgotten to turn on the answering machine. I dropped my stuff at the door and raced to the kitchen, hoping to catch it before the person hung up. I did. Panting slightly, I gasped, "Hello?"

"Rach? It's me." Cassie's voice replied from the phone.

"Hey Cass." I replied, my breath returning to normal. "What's up?"

"Have you studied for that history test yet?"

I thought about it for a second. "Nope. Haven't even started."

"You wanna come on over so we can study together?" 

My breath caught again. Cassie was calling a meeting. Which meant something was up. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there in a bit." 

"All right. See you." 

I hung up the phone. Well, it saved me from having to gather everyone up. I felt a slight tinge of worry, though, wondering what was wrong. Deciding I didn't feel like riding my bike all the way out to Cassie's, I headed up to my room. I left a note on my bulletin board saying I had gone to Cassie's to study, then took off my outer clothing and shoes, leaving me in the black leotard I always wore under my clothes. And then I began to morph. 

Now you're thinking, wait, what? Morph? Yes. Morph. Just as the Yeerks are here, we are here to fight them. A dying Andalite, Prince Elfangor, gave us the ability to morph, to turn into any animal we touch. Who's we? Jake, my cousin, who is our unofficial leader. Not that he wants the job. Which, in my opinion, makes him that much better at it. Marco, his best friend. He thinks he's funny and really, really cute. I just think he's a moron. But, despite his act, he really is smart. He sees things other people don't. Cassie, my best friend forever, although I'm not sure why. She has no fashion sense. Her idea of clothes is too short jeans, boots covered with animal poop, and a ratty old tee shirt. Her parents own the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic, which explains the poop, and also her love for animals. Me, the one who everyone thinks is fearless. Marco even calls me Xena: Warrior Princess, just to get on my nerves. Then there's Tobias. He used to be this kind of dreamy looking kid with messy hair. Used to. Now he's a red-tail hawk. There's a down side to the morphing. If you stay in a morph for more than two hours, you can't morph back. You're stuck as that animal forever. That's what happened to Tobias. Until recently, when a creature called the Ellimist gave him back his morphing powers, he was always a hawk. Now, he can become human, but only for two hours at a time. More than two, and he won't be able to morph anymore. And last is Ax. He's the only alien among us, despite what the Yeerks think. Ax is Elfangor's little brother. We rescued him when his ship crashed into the ocean, and now he's one of us. 

Now you know why I was standing in my room next to my open window, turning into a bald eagle. That's my preferred flying morph, although I can also turn into a seagull. I was also far away from my mirror. I didn't want to see the changes happening to my body. Morphing is not very pretty. Only Cassie seems to have this weird ability to make most of her morphs look good. Once she controlled it to where she was fully human, but with wings instead of arms. She looked like some gray-feathered angel. 

I was not that talented, so there was no mirror for me as my body shifted, shrank, and sprouted feathers. Once the morph was done, I hopped up on the windowsill, spread my wings, and took off. Let me tell you something; there is nothing like flying on a warm day, when the wind is nice and the air is filled with thermals for you to ride. As I soared towards Cassie's barn, I let the worry fade from my mind, enjoying the feel of the wind beneath my feathers. 

I was there before I knew it, and almost regretted that my flight was over. Cassie? Stick your head out of the window if the coast is clear. I thought as I circled her barn. 

Because she was human and you have to be an animal to use thought-speak, she couldn't answer me out-loud. Sticking her head out the window worked just as well, though. She spotted me and waved, and I began spiraling down to meet her. I swooped down through the window and landed in a pile of hay. I glanced around and saw only Cassie. 

I'm the first one here? I asked as I began demorphing.

"Yeah. Jake and Marco said they were going to stop by and get Tobias and Ax." 

I nodded as the last of my feathers were sucked back into my skin. "My clothes still here?"

"Right where you left them." Cassie said with a smile.

I had left a pair of clothes over here for emergencies. We usually met here in the barn, and sometimes I got there by flying. Which meant I couldn't bring any shoes or normal clothes. I found my extras and put them on. I was tying up my shoelace when Jake, Marco, Ax, and Tobias came in. Tobias flew up to land on the rafters, but Ax was in his human morph. A hawk we would be able to explain, a blue alien that looked like a cross between a deer, a man, and a scorpion we wouldn't. 

I stood as Jake looked to Cassie. 

"So, Cass, what do you have to tell us?" He asked. 

She looked sort of embarrassed. "Okay, now that I'm thinking about it, it sounds really stupid and paranoid…Really, really paranoid…I probably shouldn't have even brought it up…"

Marco nodded. "Yes. You shouldn't have. Do you know how many times we end up doing dangerous, insane things when someone thinks they're being stupid or paranoid but tells us what's going on anyway?" 

"Well, Marco, if we did something insane whenever someone said stupid things, we'd be doing insane things every time you spoke, wouldn't we?" I asked absently. You see, I was sort of beginning to worry now.

Jake rolled his eyes at us. "Go on, Cassie."

She shrugged. "Well, there's this girl in P.E. I know her 'cause she volunteers for the Animal Health Centre in town, and sometimes when we finds hurt pets we bring them there, and sometimes when they find hurt wild animals, they bring them here."

"Yes, that's fascinating. If you're done, can I go home and play Doom Watcher 3? I'm two levels away from beating it." Marco said.

"I saw her today, and she was acting really weird." Cassie continued, ignoring Marco. "She kept staring at me, like she knew something but didn't want to tell me. She's our goalie for soccer, and she's usually pretty good, but today, she missed all of the balls 'cause she was trying to watch me without me catching on. I asked her what was wrong, but she just got all nervous, said nothing, and practically ran off." She shrugged again. "It doesn't sound like much now, but it really freaked me out at the time."

I swallowed, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. "Cass?" I asked, pleased my voice came out even. "Was her name Sam, by any chance?"


	5. Psychic Xena!

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it's been awhile. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but between power outages, vacations, and getting sick I haven't had much time to get on-line….I did write two more chapters, though! So, for those of you that are actually reading this, I'll be uploading another one tonight. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed since my last chapter!

****

Chapter Four – Cassie 

Aka Psychic Xena!!!

I stared at Rachel. For some reason, I could feel my heart in my throat, and I just stared at her. "How did you know that?" To anyone else, it probably wouldn't seem like that big of a deal, but something told me it was. Some unknown part of me told me to be worried. 

Maybe I should explain. My name is Cassie. By now, you know who I am. What I am. It has already been explained, and, thankfully, I didn't have to do it again. I find myself explaining those two things quite often. 

"What, Xena's psychic now? This is news." Marco commented.

Rachel glared at him. "No. I have her in science. She did the same thing to me. Only she kept staring me during the test. It was really distracting. I probably failed it." She grumbled.

"She did the same thing?" I asked, both hopeful and scared. Hopeful because it meant it wasn't just me being paranoid, and scared because it meant it wasn't just me being paranoid. 

"Not exactly. We've talked before, but she looked shocked when I walked in today. Like school was the last place she expected me to be." Rachel replied.

Jake looked over at the two silent members of our group. "What do you think, Tobias, Ax?" 

Tobias shrugged, which looks sort of odd for a bird. I don't know. It sounds kind of strange, but, then again, maybe she's just a weird person. 

Ax hesitated before saying, "This behavior is unusual for a student? Ent. Havior. Haav-or." 

Jake nodded. "Yes, Ax, it is." He paused, then added, "Well, usually. Sometimes it could mean that the person is attracted to whoever they're staring at." 

"Yeah, maybe she was just stunned by your good looks, Rachel. She probably couldn't keep her eyes off of you." Marco suggested. 

Rachel paused, then shuddered. "Okay, I'm not sure which one is creepier."

"That doesn't explain why she was so freaked out around me." I protested.

"Because she's in love with you, too, but she's worried you'll find out about her crush on Rachel. Come on. So a girl stared at you weird. It happens all the time." Marco said.

"To you, maybe." Rachel countered. "Besides, remember the last time you guys thought we were crazy? With the horses? Remember how that turned out?"

Jake sighed. "Oh, okay. How about we watch her for a few days and see what she does. That sound okay?" 

Marco shrugged. "Following a girl around? Sure beats running insane missions of doom. I'm in." 

I've got nothing better to do. Tobias commented.

"I'll do whatever you want to do, Prince Jake. Jay. Ake." 

"Don't call me prince, Ax." Jake replied absently.

"I guess it's the best plan, right, Rachel?" I asked, noticing Rachel had become too quiet. 

"Yeah." Rachel grinned. "Although I'd still like to morph grizzly and demand to know what her problem is."

"Ah, faithful Xena. You always bring a certain quality of insanity to our meetings." Marco told her. 

"I've got fourth period with her. I can watch her then." I put in to keep Rachel from making a comeback.

"I've got second. Anyone else have a class with her?" Rachel asked.

Jake looked at Marco, who shook his head. "Nope. I guess it's just you two." Jake said, then jumped slightly when his watch beeped. He glanced down at it. "Oh. I've got to get home for dinner. Can everyone meet back here after their parents are asleep? We'll figure out a method then."

After everyone agreed, Jake left, taking Marco with him. Ax and Tobias left soon after, leaving just Rachel and me.

"You wanna stay over? It'd probably be easier than sneaking out." I offered.

"Sure. As long as it's okay with your parents." Rachel replied.

"My mom's out of town with some Gardens thing, so it's just my dad. It's always okay with him." 

Rachel grinned. "Cool. I'll call my mom and make sure it's okay."


	6. Yeerks Are Obsessive

Author's Note: Sorry this one and chapter four were so short….They were sort of just random things I typed up. I think I even typed this one with a fever. Oh, well. I'll put it up anyway. Oh, and I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own Animorphs, so I'll say it twice here. Animorphs are not mine. Nope, don't own them. There we go. ^_^

****

Chapter Five – Jake

Aka Yeerks Are Obsessive

I got home just as my mom was pulling the chicken out of the oven. I was about five minutes late, so I expected to be scolded, but no one seemed to even notice. Maybe they were just so glad I didn't tell skip out on them again that they decided five minutes either way wouldn't matter. It was kind of sad. Don't get me wrong, I mean, it's not like I want to get yelled at. Still, it just showed how much things had changed. 

This is Jake, by the way. You know the drill by now, so I won't waste time by going through it again. I sat down just as Tom came down from his room. It sort of surprised me that he was here. He was usually at some meeting of the Sharing. The Sharing is an organization that pretends to be a giant coed Boy Scout type thing, but it's really a front for the Yeerks. You go in, planning on having a good time, and you come out with a slug in your head. That's what happened to my brother, Tom. Yeah, that's right. He's a Controller now. Kind of ironic, I guess. The irony that Shakespeare would have liked. We're reading Macbeth in English. Can you tell?

Anyway, I was munching on roast chicken while thinking about the Rachel and Cassie thing. I didn't really think much would come of it, but then again, I wasn't there, so I didn't see the situation. Maybe it really was serious. My dad was talking about some golf story when I thought of something. I could always ask Tom. No, I don't mean ask him if she was a Controller. That'd be an interesting conversation. _Hey, Tom, you know that slug thing in your head? The Yeerk? I was wondering if this girl named Sam had one in her head, too. How do I know about the Yeerks? Well, see, me and my friends? We're the Andalite bandits you guys are looking for. Isn't that weird? _Somehow, I didn't think that'd go over too well. 

But, I was thinking of asking him if she went to the Sharing. If she did, it'd be a pretty safe bet that she was a Controller. If not, well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Right. How would I bring it up, though? Hmm. I could always pretend Marco had a crush on her or something. Yeah, that'd work. 

After dinner, I caught up with Tom in the hallway. "Hey, Tom?"

"What?" He said, stopping. 

"You know that thing you go to, the Sharing?" I asked.

"What about it?" He sounded partly suspicious and partly curious.

"Is there anyway I could find out if someone is a member? Like, oh say, maybe this girl named Sam?" Here goes.

He looked at me for a moment. "Why?"

"Well, see, Marco sort of has a crush on her, and he asked me to find out if she was a member, so then maybe he could join and run into her and be like, 'Oh, what a surprise! You come here, too?' Those are his words, by the way." I replied. 

Tom grinned. "Ahh. Sam? We've got one girl by that name."

I froze, waiting.

"Sort of tall, with red hair and blue eyes?" He asked.

I had to keep myself from sighing, although whether in relief or disappointment I wasn't quite sure. "No, that's not her. Oh, well. I'll tell him to find some other place to attack her."

"You could always tell him to ask her to sign up for the Sharing with him." Tom suggested. "That way, he could just pretend like he was recruiting members or something."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll suggest it to him. Thanks, Tom." 

He just nodded and headed into his room. I did the same, but to my room. I stared at my math homework for a bit, trying to convince myself I was working on it, when the phone rang. I paused, waiting to see if it would ring again. It didn't, so I continued on, figuring someone else had gotten it. 

"Jake!" My father yelled. "Marco's on the phone!" 

I pushed myself away from my homework and picked up the phone. "Got it!" I yelled back, then said into the phone, "Hey, Marco, what's up?"

"Hey Jake. You wanna come over? My dad's working late, so he told me to call you over for some company." Marco said.

"Sure. Oh, by the way, you know that girl you have a crush on? Sam? I asked Tom if she went to the Sharing, like you wanted me to." 

There was a pause, then, "And?"

"No luck. Looks like you'll have to find some where else to conveniently run into her." I told him.

"Darn. And I was so hopeful, too. So you're coming over?"

"Yup. Be over there in a few."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, then went to go beg my parents to let me stay over at Marco's.


	7. Ahhh! It's a Killer Wolf! Or Not

Author's Note: I'm trying something new with this chapter…Saving it as html format instead of doc. So, hopefully, this one will look better than the others have. This one's a little short…I meant for it to go on longer, but being Ax is hard….Hope I got him okay. Oh, DH, I'm not really sure how Sam recognizes Rachel….Never thought about that before. Yeah, I don't picture the charas like the ones on the books, either, so…I dunno. Maybe a combination of the TV show, the covers, and descriptions? I'll have to think about that. Thanks for such a detailed review! Those are my favorite kind. ^_^

Disclaimer: Animorphs = Not Mine. 

****

Chapter Six – Ax

Aka Ahhhh! It's A Killer Wolf!!! Or…Not….

Tobias and I flew over the tops of the human houses, most of which were dark. It was nighttime and I was in my owl morph, so I could see perfectly fine. Tobias, however, was having difficulty. He was also very moody right now because he had crashed into a tree branch and nearly hit three more. After that he fell behind me a bit, letting me lead the way.

We were going to the location where the human Samantha lived, the one that had Rachel and Cassie so worried. I do not understand human behavior, so I didn't really see what the problem was. However, I remembered another time Cassie and Rachel were worried when I doubted them, so I went along with what Prince Jake said. He and the others had to attend school in the morning, so Tobias and I would be watching her house tonight. The four of them would monitor her during the school hours. 

Wait, is that it? Tobias asked. Can you see the address from up here?

I couldn't, so I swooped down a little lower to check. Yes. I replied. That is the number Prince Jake told us.

Okay. So, we hang out in one of the trees, right? I figure we should go for that big pine one in the backyard.

Compared to the other houses near this one, it had a rather large space of land in the back of it. There where many trees there, but I spotted the one he was talking about and turned towards it. It was the biggest in the yard, and the one we would be able to see most clearly from. I landed on a branch with the silent grace the owl possesses. I could hear Tobias landing a few branches away from me, slightly louder.

What the…Is she doing laps? At this time of year? What is she, insane? Tobias commented.

I swiveled my head towards the soft sound of splashing. The yard had an oval shaped body of water that many human houses had behind them. Swimming in the pool was a young human girl, about the others' age. She had dark hair tied behind her head and was wearing less artificial skin than is usual; only two bands of cloth that showed more real skin than it revealed, rendering it useless for much of anything. This is not usual? I asked.

Not really. Most people tend to swim in the summer. It's a way of cooling down. We're getting close to winter, so it should be way too cold. Especially in a bikini. Maybe she's one of those freaky people who pretend they're training for the Olympics or something. Or maybe her pool's heated. Tobias answered.

What is a bikini? I didn't understand much of the rest of his answer, either, but bikini seemed the easiest to ask.

Well, it's our name for what she's wearing. People wear it to swim in. Tobias explained. 

Ahh. I said, understanding now. The bikini must be a uniform the humans wore at these Olympics, which was probably a battle or event involving swimming. I continued watching the girl. It was quite boring, seeing as she really did nothing but move through the water from one side of the pool to the other. I had stopped counting how many times she did this when she paused at the end of the pool, placed her arms on the edge, and hoisted herself out. She picked up a long, rectangular piece of cloth and wrapped it around herself. 

She was in the direct path of an overhead light now, so Tobias could see her just as well as I could. She just stood there, wrapped in the cloth and trembling slightly. 

Is she frightened of something? I asked. I had seen that particular reaction of human-Controllers or the humans in their cages at the Yeerk pool.

Hmm? I heard Tobias shift on his branch. Oh. Naw, she's probably just cold. I wonder why.

That last statement was sarcasm, I believe, although I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything. We watched her for a bit more, silent, but all she did was stand there. Movement caught my owl eye and I shifted my gaze in its direction. A black canine form was half hidden in the shadows, making its way towards the girl. I thought at first that the canine was a dog, like the ones many humans keep as pets, but as it drew closer I could better distinguish its features and saw that it was built more like a wolf. As I understood it, wolves were more dangerous than dogs. 

Tobias. Something is coming towards the girl. I believe it is a wolf. I informed him.

Where? He asked.

About twenty feet to the left of her. I replied.

There was a moment of silence, then he replied, I can't see it. Oh, wait, there it is. It moved into the light.

It had, and the light must have made it noticeable to the girl as well. She turned towards it and I watched to see what she would do. Nothing happened. The wolf and the girl simply stood, looking at each other. 

Should we do something? Tobias wondered.

What would we do? I asked.

Hmm. Yeah, you're right, let's see what happens. If it attacks her, though, we should try something. 

I didn't answer, because at that moment the girl started laughing. She was no more than five feet away from the wolf now and she simply started laughing. I did not believe that was a normal reaction, and I said so.

No, Ax, most humans tend not to crack up hysterically when face to face with a creature who could rip their throats out. Tobias replied.

The girl walked the rest of the way over to the wolf and laid one of her hands on its head, her other hand still clutching the cloth to her body. She tousled its ears the way I have seen other humans pet their dogs, then leaned over to kiss its nose. The wolf shook its head and she laughed again, then turned around and walked into the house through a back door. The wolf followed her inside. A few moments later, a light in one of the upper windows came on. It remained on for about eight minutes, then was turned off again. 

Tobias and I waited for a bit, then I said, I may be mistaken, but I had assumed humans and wolves do not often interact.

You're right, they don't. Especially not like that. I think you have to get a special permit to have a wolf, and even then there are zoning laws or something. I don't think it's legal to keep a wolf in a house like that. 

Then, there is something odd about this girl? I questioned.

Yeah, Ax-man, there is definitely something up with this chick. 


	8. Stalking Girls: The Ultimate Mission

Author's Note: Ahhhh. Bad, bad me. I know it's been forever….. School started and I got way too busy to update. I do have a couple of finished chapters that will be going up, though. Does that count? Sorry about the wait, and thanks to the reviewers who reviewed during my absence!! 

Disclaimer: "Wow. I wish I could speak whale."

****

Chapter Seven – Marco

Aka Stalking Girls: The Ultimate Mission 

Yes, it is I, the gorgeous, wonderful, intelligent, hilarious Marco speaking. Okay, well, maybe it's just Marco. But if you want to call me all of the other stuff, go ahead. It would make my day, really it would. Not that my day's been all that bad. Compared to our usual missions, this one just seemed easy. Of course, missions that seem easy usually end up being the least easy, but so far that wasn't the case. All we had to do was watch this girl. 

Rachel had her second period, and Cassie had her fourth, so they could easily watch her there. Problem was, she knew them, and would be able to recognize them. So, it was up to Jake and me to divide the rest of the periods. Jake was going to take first and third, which left me with sixth and seventh. My two easiest periods to ditch, so that was fine with me. Fifth period was lunch. We'd all watch her then, just from different locations. 

Like I said, no problem. Hey, she's a chick, right? Which means she probably hangs out with a lot of other girls. So I get to spend my lunch period staring at girls. How's that for a mission? Now if only all of our problems could be like that. 

Anyway, I was sitting with Jake at a bench that was a bit away and higher up than the table she and her friends were at. Unfortunately, most of her friends turned out to be guys, but there was still a good number of girls tossed up in there. Plenty enough to make this worthwhile.

"So." I said to Jake. "Which one do you think is the hottest?"

He gave me a Look. You know, the one that means 'shut up and get serious or I'll pound you'? Yeah, that Look. So, naturally, I added, "Oh, right, sorry. I forgot you only have eyes for Cassie."

He managed to blush and glare at the same time. Then, he cleared his throat. "What do you think about what Tobias said?"

"About the wolf?" I shrugged. "Maybe it was a dog. Hawks don't have the best eyes at night."

"Ax was in owl morph." He reminded me.

"Fine, fine. What if she's an animal loving hippie like Cassie? The wolf probably has a broken nose or something."

He raised his eyebrows. "Broken nose?"

I shrugged again. "It's possible." 

He nodded slowly. "Uh-huh." He replied, his eyebrows still raised. 

"Come on, Jake. She's just some girl our age. Cassie said she volunteered for that vet clinic, remember? So she took one of the patients home. No big deal. So she had a bad day once and freaked out around people. It happens. Notice anything strange now?" I asked.

He looked over at her table and I followed his gaze. She was sitting on top of the table, not on the bench next to it, and drinking an orange soda. A guy finished talking and must have said something funny because she sprayed orange soda all over a girl in front of her. She hid behind the guy who had been talking while the now orange girl fumed and tried jokingly to get at her. 

Jake turned back towards me and grinned a bit. "Well, when you put it that way, it does seem kind of silly."

"Thank you. I'm glad you admit that I'm right." I informed him, then ducked his swing.

"Whoever said you were right? Besides, are you so eager to call off this plan?" Jake asked.

I thought about it for about a second, then shook my head. "Nope. If it'll save me from ending up on missions were I want to run away screaming, she can give Rachel and Cassie all the weird looks in the world."

The end of lunch bell rang just then, so Jake and I went our separate ways, him to his class and me to sneakily follow Sam around, then morph into something small once I discovered where her class was. So, I drifted along behind her, fighting the urge to flatten myself against the nearest wall and hum the Mission Impossible theme song. Just as I was about to give into the temptation, she headed into a classroom. I checked the number, then darted off to the nearest restroom, which actually turned out to be only a few doors down. Good for me, since I was going to morph fly. I had already figured out how I would be able to tell which was her; she was the only girl in the class wearing nothing but black. Just shoot straight for the darkest blob. 

I shoved my clothes into my backpack, then hid it in the cleanest looking trashcan. Luckily, I was the only one there, but I still locked the stall door behind me. Can never be too careful. I changed as quickly as I could, fearing someone would come in to check the bathrooms for ditchers. Fortunately, I made it with no interruptions and zipped out of the bathroom. Then, I stopped. All of the doors looked nearly exactly alike, and there was no way I would be able to read numbers in fly morph. I muttered I word I shouldn't repeat, then decided to resort to shooting into random doors. Don't know how I thought that would help, but it was my course of action. 

I was on maybe the sixth attempt when I heard a voice in my head.

Marco? Is that you? What are you doing?

Tobias! I yelled. I'm lost! I can't find her class. 

He sounded amused. What's the room number?

I told it to him.

Turn to your left. See the door right in front of you? That's it.

Oh. I said, feeling a bit sheepish for some reason. Thanks. 

No problem. Just try to do a better job keeping track of her then you did her classroom.

Hahhah. Very funny. I zoomed through the door and located her fairly quickly. That part of my plan worked well. I landed on the ceiling above her and settled down to watch. And watch. And watch. Nothing at all interesting happened, except that I learned she was annoyed because she was point three something away from getting a ninety-nine percent in whatever class this was. No, I was not paying attention to the teacher. 

When she and the rest of the class began packing up, I bolted back to the bathroom. This time I found it all right. I had counted the doors over. I slipped my clothes on, tossed my backpack over my shoulder, and was leaving the restroom just as the bell rang. I stood next to the door across from hers, waiting for her to come out so I could follow her again.

"Marco?" Someone asked from behind me.

I turned slightly and saw this girl Reese. We had seventh period together and we sat in the back, talking about how stupid and boring our teacher was and various other meaningful things. 

"I didn't know you had a class over here." She commented. 

I was about to reply when Sam walked out of the classroom. She spotted us and headed over. Despite what I had said earlier, for a brief moment I felt worried. Then she smiled and said, "Hey, Reese, who's your friend?" 

Reese turned towards her. "Hey, Sammie, this is Marco. He helps me annoy Mrs. Jones. Marco, this is my cousin Sam." 

Sam turned green eyes towards me with another smile. "Heya Marco." This smile was different, though, as if she was holding back a laugh. 

I went for the witty and intelligent response of, "Hi."

"Wanna walk with us? Sammie's class is right across from ours." Reese offered.

I nodded. "Sure. Why wouldn't I want to be seen walking with two girls at my side?" See, I can be witty under pressure.

Sam laughed and Reese rolled her eyes. "Marco, I've told you, we already have a pimp. If you want to take his place, you're either going to have to kill him or pay us better than he does." Reese informed me.

We kept up such meaningful chatter as that until we reached our classes. I was pondering how to ditch when I realized Sam's seat was by the back window, like mine, so I could see her from my seat, if not perfectly. Once again, the period went by with nothing unusual happening, and I was really beginning to feel stupid following her around. Nonetheless, though, when school was over I hung back a bit before starting after Sam and Reese.

Overhead, the form of a hawk swooped by. 

I got her now, Marco, go meet up with Jake. He wants me to follow her home, then meet you guys back at the barn. Tobias called.

I gave a small nod, then shifted directions. Time to go meet Jake and inform him of my uneventful day. 


	9. Attack of the Snake and Damn Ospreys!

Author's Note: Yay, I'm back again! And it's only been a day since my last update! Man, am I on a roll. I think it has something to do with being on vacation. Yeah, that might be it. Anyhow, here's chapter eight.

Disclaimer: "Smite me, Oh Mighty Smiter!"

****

Chapter Eight – Tobias 

aka Attack of the Snake and Damn Ospreys! 

I imagine you already know who this is, seeing as I'm the only left. Well, that and my name's up there on the top. After seeing the wolf last night, I was sort of suspicious, so I had decided to spend the rest of the night in that big pine tree in her yard. It was actually a pretty nice spot. It wasn't my usual perch, but it seemed comforting somehow. I didn't notice anything else strange, except for an unusual amount of rodents and other small animals about the house.

About one in the morning I awoke to someone screaming. I took a chance and flew closer, landing on one of the windowsills. A light turned on in the window next to mine and I scooted away a bit, but remained within hearing range. 

"Sam!" A female voice screamed. "Your damn snake is IN my ROOM!!" 

There was the sound of footsteps, then another female voice, Sam, I guessed, replied, "Calm down, she's not gonna hurt you. I must have left the lid off."

"Not gonna hurt me?!" The other girl shouted. "It's looking at me like I'm lunch!"

I could practically hear eyes being rolled as Sam said, "Her head is about the size of your pinkie. How can she eat you?" 

"Just get it out of here!" 

Sounds of shuffling, then footsteps leaving the room. A few moments later, the light clicked off. I chuckled to myself as I launched from the windowsill back onto a pine branch. I thought for a moment about how weird it was that a girl had a wolf and a snake, but I was tired, so I fell asleep again before I could go into it much. 

I didn't wake up with the dawn the next morning, which was surprising. In fact, I slept right up until a door slam jolted me awake. I caught the tail end of a black pickup driving off. I waited a moment, then peeked into the windows of the house. It was empty, and a clock told me it was nearly 7:30. School time already? That meant I didn't have any time to go tell Jake about what I saw, but that didn't much matter. I hadn't seen anything of interest. 

I wandered around for a bit, doing my usual routine, then ended up at the school later in the day. Just in time to spot a lone fly aimlessly zooming in and out of doors. I suppressed a laugh and helped Marco, for that's who it turned out to be, find his way into the room he was looking for. Then I soared around until I spotted Jake. 

Hey, Jake. I greeted, even though I knew he couldn't reply. Helped Marco get into the right room. He's good to go. 

Jake wrote 'cool' on his paper in small letters, but with my hawk eyes I could see them. Then, he wrote 'take over after school?' 

Sure thing. I replied.

He erased that and jotted down 'tell M to meet as usual.' 

Okay. I'll tell Marco to meet you guys at the barn. Want me to follow her home, then join you? I suggested.

He added 'read my mind' to the paper, waited for a moment, then erased the whole thing. 

See you then. I called as I took off to soar around for a bit until the end of school. I dropped by Cassie and Rachel, telling them the plan as well. 

When the bell rang, I caught up with Marco. He had just started after Samantha, who was walking with another girl. I flew over them and went to land in a tree a bit away while I told Marco what Jake had said. From the corner of my eye, I saw him switch directions. I watched the two girls approaching and, by a strange stroke of luck, they stopped right under my tree. 

"I've got detention again, Sam." The brunette girl Samantha was with said. Her voice sounded really familiar, but I couldn't place it.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "What else is new? I'd sit it with you, but I gotta get home and take care of Arabus. Trent said he's not allowed out by himself after he got shot with that weird laser thing."

"Yeah, I remember. You know, we never found out what that was." The brunette commented.

Samantha shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't really think it matters. Ara only got a slight burn. Still, it kinda makes me mad. I don't think you're supposed to shoot wolves in this forest." 

"You're not supposed to do a lot of things, Sam, but people still do them. I gotta go, or I'll be late." The brunette hugged her shorter friend. "See you later, chica."

"See ya at home, Reese." Sam said as she started off. 

As I took off after her, I realized where I had heard the brunette's voice before. She had been the girl who was yelling about the snake. Guess they lived together, although they looked nothing alike. Samantha was small, bordering on petite, with pale skin, pure black hair, and green eyes that looked more cat than human. The brunette was taller, with a bronze tan, chestnut brown hair, and ice blue eyes. I would have shrugged if I hadn't been flying. Oh, well. Maybe they were stepsisters. 

I followed Samantha easily as she walked along the streets towards her house. About halfway there, though, she switched directions and started for the forest. Curious, I turned tail and followed her. She ducked into an empty alleyway and leaned against the wall, looking around as if searching for someone. I waited a few moments, still in the air, but when she made no signs of moving, I folded my wings slightly and swooped down to land on a balcony railing a bit above her. 

Soon after that, the black wolf Ax and I had seen at her house the night before trotted into view. He sat down at her side and she smiled at him. 

"Heya, Arabus." She greeted. "You ready?"

The wolf nodded. I kid you not, it actually nodded. 

Samantha stroked its head absently. "I wish I could run with you today. I've got some pent up energy I need to get out." Samantha said, as if the wolf could actually understand her. Even worse, after a moment's pause, she acted like it said something, replying, "Yeah, you're right. It's probably wouldn't be very wise, even if I could. But that's what you're here for, right?" Another pause, followed by, "You have all the fun. Honestly." Samantha sighed, then nodded. "Okay, then, let's get going…Oh, wait. Rashid's here. Let me say hi first." 

The wolf sat down, looking impatient. If wolves were even capable of looking impatient, that is. Samantha tilted her head up to the sky and waved. For one terrifying moment I thought she was looking at me, but then I saw her gaze was focused far to the left of me. I wanted to see what she was looking at, but I guess I was worried if I lifted my eyes away from her she'd be gone. Hey, she was the one talking to a wolf. Who knows what else she was capable of? 

I was getting uncomfortable sitting in one place, especially out in the open, so I swooped down off of my balcony and took off, figuring I'd just circle around over head. Unfortunately, it seems someone else had that same idea. As I swooped upward, the shadow of another bird of prey swooped downward. Too late, I saw the osprey flying in my direction. He saw me then as well, and we both desperately tried to stop our flights. I missed colliding head on with him, but I did get nicked pretty good. Enough to shake my flight and cause me to go zooming in another direction. Which turned out to be straight into one of the brick walls of the alley. I remember being pissed that I was out of commission for awhile, and wondering what the heck an osprey was doing circling around alleyways. Then, nothing…. 


	10. I Do NOT Have a Crush on Marco

Author's Note: Wheee! Another chapter for me! *happy dance* Getting a week off for Thanksgiving is /definitely/ a good thing. Oh, and thankies muchly to my reviewers. ^_^ 

SD: lol! Yeah, that's where that quote's from. And glad you think I got them all right…I'm trying, at least. .

DH: Eee…Awful at summaries, but I'll try. Yup, Reese and Sam were transported to the Animorph world from our world. Neither of them knows the other is there, and Reese doesn't even know what world she's in. Sam talks to animals, and Reese can scream and break things. Mmm…I think that's it. And yay, I hoped I was doing an okay job on Marco. Thanks for putting me on your favorites, too! *^_^* 

Disclaimer: "I don't like this cat. He reads minds." 

****

Chapter Nine – Reese 

aka I Do NOT Have A Crush On Marco

Detention is boring. Just incase you weren't aware of that fact, I'd like to let you in on it. Boring, boring, boring. And not only is it boring, it's long. Longer than usual today because the genius and his friends sitting behind me decided they needed to hold a wrestling contest halfway through. Which made the teacher keep us all /longer/. Damn stupid jocks. How I hate them.

When detention finally let out, I hung around school for a bit, debating whether or not I wanted to go home or to the woods. I rummaged around in my backpack and found Cerulean Sins. It's a book, obviously, and a really good one. I was near the end, and felt like going for a walk, anyway, so I decided to head to the woods. I have this strange sort of obsession about finding a really nice spot in the woods to plop down and get into a good book. I think Sammie's been rubbing off on me. 

Don't tell her I said that, though. She'll insist on gloating. 

Anyway, I headed out towards the woods. I walked by this empty alley that always gives me the creeps. It's not the sort of place I'd like to be after dark. I knew it was empty because as I was walking there, a truck screeched out, nearly running me over. A sign on the side of the truck said 'Graham's Travelling Circus,' so I proceeded to cuss out Graham, his circus, and several of his close family members. Unfortunately, the driver didn't seem to hear me, 'cause he just kept right on going. 

I grumbled to myself as I walked past the alley, continuing on towards the woods and clutching my book to my chest. I wasn't too far when I discovered a nice little place. It was a small clearing with a thick patch of moss growing under a random tree. I plopped down into it, leaned my back against the tree, then opened my book and started reading. 

Several chapters later, I heard the sound of leaves being stepped on. I barely had time to look up when a boy about my age stepped out from the trees. I peered at him and was a bit shocked to find it was Marco. I was about to demand to know why he was out here when he beat me to it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Well, now I couldn't act surprised, just because he was. I held up my book. "Reading." I replied calmly. "It's where you look at letters and words and figure out what they mean."

"Oh." He said, then added, "I didn't know you could do that." 

"Yup." I nodded, eyes going back to my book. "Doctor Suess are my favorite."

"Awwww…you're reading big girl books….I'm so proud of you." Marco informed me.

"Thank you ever so much." I replied dryly. "We all know that my lifelong dream is for you to be proud of me." 

He snickered. "You staying out here long?"

"Probably not. I should be heading in soon." I was sort of curious as to why he wanted to know, but I didn't say anything. Probably just making conversation.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in school, then." He waved and started off.

"Bye." I called, waving myself, then returned to the book.

I had only read about another paragraph when I heard a voice call from the trees. 

"Wow. I think that's the nicest I've ever seen you be to someone who surprised you like that." A large black wolf trotted into view, followed by my midget of a cousin.

"Heya Sammie, Ara. And I know. Aren't you ever so proud of me?" I replied, even though I was starting to wonder why I hadn't bitten his head of for first sneaking up on me, then insulting me. Okay, well, it wasn't the teasing that bothered me. It was the sneaking up. That tended to make me crabby. And when I'm crabby I'm usually a bitch. Hmmm. A mystery.

"Uh-huh. Soooo…..someone's got a crush…." Sammie said, grinning.

"I do not! Ew! How could you even suggest I have a crush on Marco!" And yet…no. I do not like Marco. 

"Whatever you say. CoughReeselikesMarcocough." Sammie covered her mouth with a pale hand, like she was really coughing.

"Oh, shut up and get lost. You are obviously delirious. I don't know what else would put that idea into your head." I turned my nose up at her, then buried it into my book, pretending like I was very interested in it. 

"Mmm-hmm. Lalala…Reese likes Marco….Lalala…." She called even as she and Arabus turned tail and headed in a different direction. "Oh, Reese? I just have one thing to say to you, even though you won't get it. Save the skunks, Earth Sister. Save the skunks."

I didn't really hear her right then. I was too busy informing myself exactly how stupid this whole thing was. So Marco and I had had a class together for like, four years. So we liked to sit in the back and talk about how stupid school was. So we liked to trade cheerful insults. So what? So what if he was kinda cute…Okay, sort of really cute….I so did not like Marco. The idea was idiotic. It was insane. It was ludicrous! Yeah, that's a good word. Ludicrous…..I like that word…. 

Then I registered Sam's last comment. Save the skunks? Why did that sound familiar? Because…because it was a joke Bri had told me. No, not really a joke, a….Well, I couldn't really remember what it was. But it was something Bri had said. And now Sammie was saying it. So…was it possible Sammie could be Bri? Or maybe Sam had said it, too, although I didn't remember her saying it. Well, I guess the only way to find out was to ask her. The answer was worth her possibly thinking I'm insane, right? Right. I pushed myself off of the mossy floor and started towards home. 


	11. Stupid Plans Are Fun!

Author's Note: Yay, my writer's block is done with! *dances* And I might be adding another character…Dunno yet. It'll be a guy, though, if I do. And thankies to all my reviewers! I'm gonna try to keep up the individual thankies.

Chessrook44: Thanks for the compliment! This one'll probably be going for awhile. ^_~

Liaranne: *nodnod* I love that movie…And she definitely does! Of course, she'll deny it for a bit, but, oh, well.

Lady Aura: Meh, it is a bit Mary Sue-ish…I try not to, but most of my fics end up going that way. Ah, well. Thanks much for the applause!! I'll re-do the first chappies as soon as I get a chance…Probably later tonight or tomorrow.

Star's Dream: lol…I think it's cute, too. *waves* Hi, Lime! 

Sharina Silverstem: Ya think so? I dunno, I like yours. And hopefully it won't be confusing much longer….Sammie likes Animorphs and Reese doesn't, basically.

CoconutIslandII: Really? That is weird. Dani tends to use pathetic, too.

DH: lol! Thanks, Reese is a lot of fun to write. ^_^ And I agree, they are perfect for each other! Nope, you don't have to wait, this one's Sammie's…There won't be approaching for awhile, though, 'cause Reese gets distracted. Glad you thought the summary was okay. ^_^

Disclaimer: "Great, she brings home a sword. If you ask me, she should have brought home a ma……Ooo, sign me up for the next war!" 

****

Chapter Ten – Sammie 

aka Stupid Plans are Fun!

This was seriously hilarious. Reese had a crush on Marco. Oh, she might deny it, but I can always tell stuff like that. Unless it involves me, for some reason. Then it's like I'm oblivious. Never figured that one out. But, anyway, that's beside the point. Back when I was Bri, Dani had always claimed to seriously hate Marco because I used to read her things he said from the books and she would laugh without realizing it. So, even though Reese wasn't really Dani, it was still terribly amusing. 

I ended up laughing most of the way home, drawing Arabus's concern. He seemed to think I had eaten too much Fun Dip and was threatening to take away the rest of it until I told him it was girl stuff. Then he left it alone. Hee. Typical male, right? 

Anyway, once I got towards the edge of the forest, I figured I'd better send Arabus around the long, but hidden, way. Didn't want people freaking out and calling the SPCA on him. Or, worse yet, didn't want a Controller to see him and assume he was an 'Andalite Bandit'. Which reminded me…What was I going to do about this? Obviously, I had never had to worry about it before, since in my memories here I was Sammie. Sammie didn't know about the Animorphs. But I do now. And I couldn't just sit here and not do anything about it. Well, I suppose I /could/, but it would drive me insane. 

I didn't get to worry about it for too long, though, because as I was walking home, I saw a truck parked outside this rundown warehouse looking place. That didn't bother me, but on the side of the truck, I saw 'Graham's Travelling Circus.' I glared at the truck, watching the guys around it. They were unloading something: a small cage. I couldn't tell what was in it. But it made me mad. You see, Graham's Travelling Circus was not a very nice group. I've heard about them. They pick up animals they find abandoned, or ones that are injured or unable to defend themselves. Sounds good, but it's not. The animals are treated like crap. They're stuffed in little cages, and if they panic or are at all loud, they're sedated until their 'acts,' which usually consists of bad training with cattle prods. They came to our town once before. It didn't make me happy. 

I did wonder briefly what they were doing back but, then again, I didn't really care. I had a plan. It was a stupid one, yes, but it was a plan. I switched my direction and headed over towards the Gardens. I wanted to talk with some friends of mine. A pair of zebras, actually. They owed me a favor. Don't need to go into to why 'cause…Well, 'cause it's sort of embarrassing. 

I had a chat with them, and they seemed to think my plan was amusing. Am I gonna tell you what it is? Hmm…Nope. You'll just have to take my word for it that it was stupid. Or you can take Reese's. 

*******

It was the next day, and Reese, Arabus, and I were walking along the outskirts of town. Why? Because we were going to break into the warehouse and free all the animals. Yup. We were. And, the entire time there, I got to listen to Reese. 

"Why are we doing this? Really. This is idiotic. Come on. We're going to break into this place and set the animals free? What, are we just going to let them run around town? What if there are lions? Or an elephant? How are we going to explain that?" 

Yeah, Reese likes to complain. But, hey, the fact that she went with me should say something, right? Besides, she didn't want to say it, but I knew when I told her what went on behind the scenes, she was ticked off, too. Not as mad as I was of course, but still pissed. Especially if we found any babies. Then I might have to keep her from seriously maiming Mr. Graham. Or, maybe I might not. 

When we got there, we stayed in the shadows, trying not to let the noon light give us away. Yes, noon. School was abruptly cancelled, you see. Why? Emmm…I'll leave that to someone else to explain. We stayed behind this old, rusted tractor type thing, just watching the building. 

Finally, Reese sighed. "Are we going to do this or not?" 

"Yeah. Let's go." 

We crept around the back of the building, feeling very sneaky. One of the windows was open, so we hopped through it. We ended up in an empty room filled with what looked like various costumes. Most of which were too small and shaped entirely wrong for the human body. I grumbled random things as we walked along. I never liked people who insisted on dressing their animals up in ridiculous costumes. 

"So? Any idea where we're going?" Reese asked. 

"Hmmm. Nope. Left?" I suggested.

Reese considered. "Left. Sure. Why not?" 

We slid out through the door and started left. We had reached nearly the end of the hall when the wall to the right just stopped. There was no door, just a big, gaping hole between the right wall and the end. Reese and I glanced at each other, then peeked into it. Sure enough, there was a huge storeroom, filled with cages. We walked inside and I looked around, growing more and more disgusted. 

A pair of fox kits were huddled inside a tiny cat carrier closest to us. After that was a dog carrier with a wolf in it. He was making soft whimpering noises and trying to lift his head. Two boa constrictors were crammed into another dog carrier, and what looked like a rattlesnake was in a glass terrarium about half its size, leaving just enough room for it to coil up. Four crows were in yet another dog carrier, a falcon was in a bird cage, and lastly, what looked like a hawk was in a tiny cage. I was pretty sure it was the same one I had seen them unloading earlier. 

"Okay, this is just wrong. Seriously, seriously wrong. Look at these poor little fox kits! Are they old enough to be away from their mother?" Reese muttered to herself, looking around the room. 

I started to reply when I heard noises coming from behind us. "Great. Here they come now. Don't scream in here, Reese. Animals."

Reese rolled her eyes. "I know, Sam. Guard up?" 

I nodded, then asked, "You ready, Ara? You can just hide, you know. 

Most certainly not. I'm ready when you are. He replied. Like I really expected him to say anything different. 

I slipped my hands into a defense position. I had, more or less, studied martial arts for a bit. However, did I have a gun? Nope. Any weapon? Ermm…nope. So what was I going to do if they did? Hmm. Pray?


	12. Belated Introduction of the Pyromaniac

Author's Note: Okee, previous chapters have be re-uploaded…All except for the Prologue. I can't find that anywhere. Meh. Screwed up the time continuum big time last chapter. Okay, to make things less confusing…Sammie's chapter started on the second day, then for some reason, skipped to the third day. This chapter goes back to the second day. 

I'm bringing in a new character now…Let me know if anyone likes him, or if I should just scrap it, okay? 

Oh, and thanks to my reviewers!

SD: lol…Yup, from Mulan. You get 'em all right! Sam's special that way...no thinking for her! ^_~

Liaranne: I think Sammie's stupid plan is fun, too. ^_~ And you'll find out about the zebras soon enough…Heh. It really is rather stupid. They'll hook up soon, don't worry. 

LJstagflower4e: Yeah, I know it's a little confusing…Sorry about that. Thanks for the review, though!

DH: lol! Thankies. And yup…one of the birds is Tobias…*ducks* Cliché, I know, but oh, well. 

Disclaimer: "Yes….But /why/ is the rum gone?"

****

Chapter Eleven – Daniel

Aka: Belated Introduction of the Pyromaniac 

My name is Daniel. Man, I have always wanted to say that. Ever since I started reading the Animorph series anyway. In case you couldn't tell, I'm not from around here. Okay, well, I guess I am. But not really.

It all started this morning, in first period. It began normal enough, as normal as spending an hour deriving calculus formulas can be anyway. Anyway, somewhere between multiplying the exponent and figuring out the critical points in an equation, I fell asleep. Big surprise. Hey, don't judge me. 

Then I woke up. I slept through five minutes of the lecture. Enough to screw me over on the homework. Great. I looked drowsily at Marco sitting next to me. He'd have the notes right? Course, it's Marco and he never…wait. What? _Marco?_ _I don't sit by a Marco. Wait…yeah I do. No…I don't…_ I took a look around, confused. This wasn't my classroom. But it was. But it wasn't, just the same.

As I searched my mind for answered, I realized that I had two different sets of memories. One from…before, and now this new set from…wherever. Then again, that wasn't so unusual. I suffer from multiple personalities anyway, so come on. Two is cake. 

Even so, though, this was a little weird. Somehow, I had ended up in this strange classroom that I knew and didn't know and definitely wasn't my old class. So, rather than dwelling on the whole two memories thing, I was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Really, now. Because, you know, it's just so typical to fall asleep in one class and wake up in another. 

The only possible explanation? I was in an alternate universe. Blame too much sci-fi. I wasn't old-Daniel anymore. Now I was new-Daniel. Amazing difference, eh? So I have no imagination. So my alter ego is basically the same as myself. Leave me alone. 

There is one thing that was different from me and my alter ego, though. And that was the fact that this Daniel, the Daniel I was now, could control fire. Yes, control fire. How did I know that? Well, duh. I _do_ have memories from this life, remember? And even if it was hard to sort out this life's memories with the other Daniel's memories, I could remember that I controlled fire. 

Of course, now that I knew that, I had this strange urge to light my teacher's chair on fire. Or maybe her annoying squeaky shoe. Or anything really. That would be great. Note to destiny: don't give pyrokinetic powers to a pyrophobic pyromaniac. It's just not good common sense. Moving on.

There was a sigh coming from the Marco guy sitting next to me. I was friends with him, to a certain extent, anyway. We talked in math class, at least. Anyway, I looked over to see what he was sighing about and that's when it clicked. The guy sitting next to me wasn't just Marco. He was _Marco_. Marco the Animorph Marco. 

So of course, the first thing to come out of my mouth was "Did you cut your hair?" Yes, that was my first reaction. Shut up, it could have been worse.

He stared at me. "Yeah, dude. A long time ago."

"Oh, yeah, huh…" And I did remember…sort of. In two different ways.

He stared at me for a moment longer. 

"Sorry." I said. "Uh…fell asleep. Blanked out."

"Yeah, math'll do that to you." Marco replied, nodding. 

We both went back to ignoring our teacher in our own respective ways. Come on, I might be in an alternate universe, but math class still isn't exciting. I felt myself drifting off again…except that the bell rang and my head snapped up. Hurt my neck a little. I said good-bye to Marco and headed to my second period class, trying to sort things out on the way. Obviously, I was in the Animorphs world. So…what was I going to do about it? I mean, I couldn't just pretend I didn't know about them, but I'm not stupid. I'm not just going to walk up to one of them and inform them that I know about them. That would get me killed. Still, though…Hmmm. Well, maybe I'd talk to Cassie. She made friends with a Yeerk, so I figure she'll be tolerant of me….Yeah, that'll work. Why wouldn't it? 


	13. The Case of the Missing Bird dundundun!

Author's Note: Been a couple days, but I've got Rachel's chapter done now. School is evil! Hopefully this weekend I'll be able to get a couple more chapters up. ^_^ 

Chessrook44: Yup! Quote's from Pirates of the Caribbean…Best movie! Well, one of the best, anyhow. Thanks for the review!

SD: Oh, good…I'm glad you like him. And the fire's hot…Just blue colored. Which kinda makes it seem cold, but, oh, well. Thankies muchly for reviewing!

Liaranne: Ahh! You haven't seen the movie? You really should. It's great. And there is a reason for the new chara's powers, but I don't want to give it away. ^_~ *nodnod* It is a bit like the X-men movie, which rocks, by the way. 

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: Eee. Thanks a lot for the compliment!!

Lady Aura: *sweatdrop* No, Sammie really isn't that bright. Well, sometimes she is…But with the zebra thing, no. Daniel is a bit random, but he's going to be important to the plot line…Eventually. Thanks for the review!

Sharina: lol…I'd have him set the chair on fire, but people'd get suspicious. ^_~ Or maybe I'll have him do it anyway, who knows. Yup, I like your story…It's fun. The newest chapter's good, too, by the way. ^_^

Disclaimer: "Have you tried not being a mutant?"

****

Chapter Twelve – Rachel 

aka The Case of The Missing Bird (Dun-dun-dun!)

When I went into second period the morning after Sam's weirdness, I was prepared for the worst. For some reason, I fully expected Sam to come charging at me with a Dracon beam. I figured I should be up close to her, though, so I could see if she did anything suspicious, so I sat down next to her. 

She smiled at me. "Hey, Rach." She greeted, like she would if I had sat down next to her before she went all weird and freaky. 

"Hi." I replied, trying not to sound suspicious. 

"Did ya get your homework done last night?" Sam asked, pulling hers out of her binder.

I nodded. "For once, yeah, I actually did."

Sam laughed. "I'm actually surprised he still bothers to give it to you."

I grinned. "Hey, as long as I ace all my tests, I can not do a single piece of work and still get an A." 

"The motto I live by." She said with a wink. 

I laughed a bit. Hey, if she wanted to pretend like nothing had happened, then so could I. We were silent for the rest of the class, seeing as our teacher decided he wasn't happy with his student's behavior lately and needed to spend most of the hour yelling at us. Finally, though, he shut up in time to give us our homework and leave us the last five minutes to talk. 

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Sam asked, probably in an attempt to make conversation. 

"Not much." Except spy on you. "How about you."

Sam shrugged. "Watch TV and try to get enough energy to do this stupid worksheet." 

I nodded, then an idea occurred to me. "Hey, you wanna do it together? We could go to the coffee shop or something."

Sam blinked, looking like she was considering. "Sure. Why not? You want my number, so you can call me?" 

"All right. Here, I'll give you mine, too." We exchanged numbers just as the bell rang. 

Sam shouldered her bag and smiled at me. "See ya later, then." 

I nodded again, waving. "Bye." 

I watched her leave, waited a few moments, then headed out. I caught up with Cassie on our way to third period. 

"Hey, Cass. Guess what?" I greeted. 

"Hmm?" She asked. 

"We got this really hard worksheet to do in science. I /hate/ that teacher. He spent most of the day yelling about what evil little children we are. Plus, he can't even remember anyone's name." I grumbled. 

Cassie patted my shoulder sympathetically. "Sounds fun."

"Hah, hah. Anyway, I decided to do it with this other girl in my class…Figured we'd meet at the coffee shop and work on it over drinks. Her name's Sam…You know her?" I had to put on the act, you see, in case any Controllers were listening. 

Cassie pretended to think about it. "Sam…Does she have black hair and green eyes?"

I nodded. "Yup. That's her." 

"Yeah, I know her. She's in my PE class." Cassie stopped at her classroom. "See you at lunch, Rach." 

I nodded, continuing on. "Later, Cass."

The day passed uneventfully, until part of the way through sixth period, when Tobias stopped by. Or, well, more accurately, he probably just flew overhead, but it's the same thing. 

Hey, Rach. Marco's on Sam's trail right now. I'm gonna follow her after school, until she gets home. Then I'll hightail it back to the barn to tell you guys what's up. Jake wants you to go there after school. Tobias said. 

I gave a nod, acting like I was responding to the girl talking to me. "What about while you're gone?" I asked, earning a strange look from her. 

"But I won't be gone. Haven't you been lis…" 

It'll only take me ten minutes or so to get from her house to the barn. You guys won't be waiting long. I should be there in under half an hour. He replied, drowning out the other girl's voice. 

"Works for me." I said.

See ya later, Rach. He called, his thought-speak voice already getting faint. 

The girl shot me a nasty look and moved on. I guess whatever she had been talking about was important to her, or something. Oh, well. 

After school, Cassie and I met like we usually do and headed for her house. Jake and Marco arrived with Ax a bit later. While we waited for Tobias, I told Jake about my invitation to do the worksheet with Sam. 

"Well, that was probably a little rash, but I guess it could work." Jake said. "It's a good thing you offered to meet in a public place." 

"I'm not stupid, Jake. Shut up, Marco." I said before he could say anything. 

Marco grinned innocently. "Me? Now why on Earth would you ever think I would say something in response to that?""

We talked for awhile longer, until I began to grow impatient. 

"Where the heck is he?" I grumbled. 

"Ax? How long has it been since we left school?" Jake asked. 

Just over an hour and a half, Prince Jake. Ax replied. 

"Don't call me Prince." Jake said. 

"Jake, he said he wouldn't even be a half an hour." I said. 

"I know, Rachel." He muttered tersely. 

"Give him another little bit." Cassie offered. "Maybe she stopped somewhere before going home." 

We waited. Ten minutes went by. Nothing. Thirty. Still nothing. By the time another hour had passed, I had realized it. Tobias was not coming back. 


	14. Mmm Roadkill Cafe

Author's Note: Meh. Being sick is evil. Although cold medication is yummy. Very, very yummy….Okay, not really. But it makes me feel better, so that's good enough for me. Chapter 13up…I should have 14up tomorrow…Or maybe the next day, latest.

Chessrook44: Eh, he won't be missing for long. ^_~ Thankies for the review!

SD: Yes, fear for the Graham's circus…Although, Graham's circus is evil, so they deserve it. *nodnod* Yes, go see Pirates of the Caribbean! It's great.

Liaranne: You'll find out soon enough…Yup, that's where it's from. Thanks. I was hoping it was. ^_^

LJstagflower4e/JCwolftiger4e: lol…Don't worry, I'll keep going. Thanks for reviewing!

Sharina: *bows* Thank you, thank you! ^_~ Hopefully, this wasn't too long.

DH: lol…Thanks. Yeah, I thought the monkey-head hair cut was bad, too…Should have kept it long. Me? Rob your video collection? Noooo…. ^_~ 

Lady Aura: Thanks…And the zebras are coming. I promise. Next couple of chapters. *nodnod*

Disclaimer: "Uh, guys? Olympus would be that way."

****

Chapter Thirteen – Cassie 

aka Mmmm! Roadkill Café!

"Okay, she did something to him! I know it! Come on, Jake, let's go search her house." Rachel fumed. 

"Rachel, calm down. We don't know if she had anything to do with Tobias disappearing. We don't even know if she's anything but a normal teenager." Jake replied. 

"I don't care! Something happened to him, and he was spying on her! How does that not make her a suspect?" Rachel asked. 

"Look, guys, how do we even know Tobias is missing? What if he just got lost? Or maybe he got really hungry and stopped for a bite at the Roadkill Café." Marco commented. He paused, then winced. "Okay, say it. That was bad, even for me." 

Prince Jake is right, Rachel. All we know of this girl is that she has a tendency to keep the company of animals she should not. Ax offered. 

Wait. Keep the company of animals she shouldn't? And she volunteered at the Animal Health Centre… "Hey, guys, maybe that's it." I said. 

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at me. 

"What's it?" Marco asked. 

"Well, she hangs around with a wolf, right? And she works for a vet. clinic…..And remember I told you sometimes they find wild animals and take care of them until they can get them here?" I asked. 

"Yeah. What does that have to do with Tobias missing?" Rachel questioned, but Jake was nodding, and Marco smiled. I knew they had realized it. 

"So, what if she found an injured hawk on the road? Wouldn't she take it home?" 

"You're saying maybe Tobias got injured and she found him? How would he get injured out there?" Rachel asked. 

Marco shrugged. "Mice that fight back?" 

"Tobias's always talking about crows and bluejays mobbing birds of prey…Remember what happened to you, Rachel?" Jake supplied. 

Rachel nodded reluctantly. "Okay. So maybe she's innocent. Still, how do we get him back?"

"Well, I can call her up and see if she's picked up any injured animals lately. I'll say my dad got a call or something, but when we got out there, nothing was there." I suggested. 

Jake smiled at me, and it made me feel slightly warmer inside. "That's a good idea. You have her number?" He asked. 

I nodded. "Somewhere in here….She gave it to me once, told me to call her if I ever found a cat or dog. I think she's actually got mine, too, but with the situation reversed." 

"Somewhere in here?" Marco asked. 

I grinned a bit sheepishly. "Well, actually, I'm not exactly sure /where/ it is. It's somewhere in our files, though?"

Marco nodded. "Great. Somewhere in the files. Anyone got all night to spend looking for a number?" 

Rachel cleared her throat. "Ahem. I think this might be what you're looking for?" She held out a scrap of paper with a number scribbled on it. 

Marco looked at her in mock awe. "How did you…" 

"She gave me her number so I could call her about the worksheet, remember? Guess we won't be doing that tonight." Rachel handed me the paper anyway. 

"Great. Okay, here goes." I picked up the dusty phone out there and dialed the number, listening to it ring. 

After quite a few, just when I was getting ready to give up, a breathless male voice, sounding not much older than me, answered with, "Hello?" 

"Hi, is Samantha there?" I asked. 

"Sam? Mmmm…hang on, let me check." Although muffled, I could hear is voice yelling, "Sam? Sam, ya home? Reese? Anyone?" Pause, then, "Ara? Mal?" Another slight pause, then some shuffling. "Sorry, it seems she's gone out. Can I take a message?" 

"Yeah, this is Cassie ____, from the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic." I said. 

"Oh, yeah! I met you once…When we brought you guys that wolf with the missing eye? So, what'd ya need?" He asked. 

I remembered him, then. He was maybe two years older, if that, than Samantha, and looked like a male image of her. "Oh, not much. Just wanted to know if she found any injured wildlife today." 

"Not that I know of. Missing anyone?" He questioned. 

I considered, then decided to go for it. "Yeah, a red-tailed hawk. We can't find him anywhere." 

"Hmm. Well, I'll ask her about it when she gets home." He offered. "Does she have your number?"

"I think so, but I may as well give it to you again. Just in case." I rattled it off for him, then exchanged good-byes and hung up. 

The others looked at me expectantly. Rachel looked a bit hopeful. I shook my head. "She wasn't there, so I talked to her brother…He said she left him a message saying to she'd gone out, but he wasn't sure beyond that. He said he'd have her call when she got home, though." 

Jake considered. "Should you really have given your number to him?" 

"He's met me before, Jake. Besides, he knew who I was already. What difference does it make?" I asked. 

He nodded, satisfied. "Okay, I guess there's not much more we can do, then. Cassie, you stay here and wait for him to call…The rest of us will spend shifts looking for him. Two of us will start out, while the other two go home and rest, do homework, whatever. In an hour and a half, we'll switch. Any volunteers to search first?" 

Rachel's hand immediately went up in the air, followed closely by Ax's, I would like to, Prince Jake.

Jake nodded again. "Well, that settles it. Let's get to it."

I watched them all leave, then plopped down on a haybale, staring at the phone and tapping my fingers on my knee. I really didn't want to just sit here while the others were out…I felt like one of those parents forced to wait at home by the phone while the police searched for their child. You know the feeling? Not exactly a great analogy, but it's the best I've got. Oh, well. I'd figure out some way to make it up to Tobias. Now….What was I going to do until that stupid phone rang?


	15. Does Erek Ever Bring Good News?

Author's Note: I do not have an addiction to cliff hangers. Really. . Well, here's chapter 14….15 should be up soon.

Liaranne: Yay! *snugs* See, it really is good….Hmm. Now I'm wanna go watch it again….

Lady Aura: lol…Sorry about that. The zebras are coming soon, I promise! Within the next two chapters!

LJstagflower4e/JCwolftiger4e: Thankies muchly!!

SD: lol…Yup, Rachel's Rachel. The Yeerks'll be coming in soon…They've got something evil planned. You like Sam and Reese? Coolies! *happy now* 

Sharina: lol. Man, are you going to hate me after this chapter…. 

****

Chapter Fourteen – Jake 

aka Does Erek /Ever/ Bring Good News?

It was dark by now. Rachel and Ax had finished their first shift, and Marco and I had just come back from ours. He went home to eat dinner with his father, so I went home, too, letting Ax and Rachel start searching again. We had yet to find a trace of him….Not even a body, which I was starting to fear was what we might discover. I guess it might seem silly to others that we were this worked up because Tobias didn't show up to a meeting, but, well, those people didn't know Tobias. He was really dedicated to this war. If he missed a meeting he was supposed to come to, then it was only because he was physically not able to. Which would mean he was either hurt, trapped, or….dead. 

I tried to do some of my homework, but I was having trouble concentrating. Lucky for me my parents decided they wanted to have some romantic dinner out together and Tom was at a Sharing thing, so I didn't have to worry about trying to act normal. I didn't want to tell the others, but I was worried. And, well…Sort of feeling guilty. I was the one who sent him to go look after Sam, but that wasn't even it. Following some girl was supposed to be easy. It was a no worry mission. Maybe a ten minute walk from the school to her house, and with him high above her, there should have been no problems. I was expecting no problems. 

That was it. I had been expecting that to be the easy part, and hadn't even considered that something might go wrong. That's why this hit so hard. I was the leader. I was supposed to take all the precautions, but I had treated this like it was nothing. I should know by now that nothing is what it seems. If Samantha was a Controller, then that could have been really dangerous for him. I guess I hadn't really believed she was one. 

I was jolted out of my self-pity by the ringing of the phone. Feeling hopeful, I scooped up the receiver, nearly dropped it, caught it again, and placed it to my ear. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Jake. It's Erek." He greeted. 

"Oh. Hi." Even I could tell I sounded disappointed. It wasn't just that it wasn't about Tobias. Every time Erek called, it ended up being more bad news. 

"Thanks for the enthusiastic greeting." Erek commented dryly. 

"Sorry. This homework is killing me, man." I replied. 

"Tell me about it." He agreed. "I think my history teacher must have been stood up at least six times last night. Anyway, I thought maybe we could get together sometime. You know, work on that science project we have due?" 

I had to keep myself from sighing. Yeah, it was just as I thought. Erek had news. "Sure, man. Tonight's not good, though. I promised Cassie I'd go help her look for one of her birds." 

"One of Cassie's birds is missing?" Erek asked. 

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah. A red-tailed hawk, I think it was. Hey, if you see an injured one, you think you could let me know? Cass's really broken up about this…You know how she is with her animals." 

There was a pause, then, "Yeah, I'll keep my eyes open." 

"Thanks, dude. See you later?" 

"Yeah, see ya." He replied, then hung up. 

I did sigh, then, and set the phone back into its cradle. Erek seemed to be just a boy who went to our school, but he was really a thousand-year-old android, part of a race called the Chee. Their creators came to Earth, dying, and only the Chee survived. Their programming prevents them from fighting or hurting anyone, but they spy on the Yeerks, providing us with good, but often dangerous information. So I had mixed feelings about going to see Erek. Especially since we were already busy looking for Tobias. 

I checked my watch. Still a little over half an hour before my next shift. I'd at least try to get my homework done….

******

I yawned as I slid my books into my locker. It was the next day, and I had gotten maybe three hours sleep, total, last night. Needless to say, I was tired. I could deal with it, though, because there were times I had functioned at school on no sleep. /That/ is not fun. 

"My, don't we look uplifting?" Marco asked as he sidled up next to me. 

I glared at him and did my best, tough-sounding grunt. He wasn't impressed.

"Hey, Jake. Have you seen Cassie today?" Rachel asked as she walked towards us. 

I shook my head. "No. Why?" 

"Just wondering. She wasn't there before school so I tried calling her house, but no one picked up. Ah, well. She's prolly trying to get her way out of a test." Rachel said with a forced smile. 

"Probably. See you later." I called as she walked off. 

"Where do you think she really is?" Marco asked in a low voice. 

"Two guesses." I replied. 

"Oh, man. I would have thought Rachel'd be the one to do that…" Marco muttered. 

"Yeah, me too. Guess she was bothered more by staying home than I thought." I said thoughtfully. 

Marco punched me on the shoulder. "Yeah, well, don't think too much into it. Remember your test next period." He said with a sly smile. 

I punched him back, slightly harder than was necessary. "Thanks, Marco." 

He winced, rubbing at his shoulder in mock pain. "Fine. See if I ever help you out again." Lifting up his nose, he peeled off to the left and started for his class. 

I went for mine, too, plopping into my seat with a sigh. I hate tests…Especially ones I haven't studied for. Well, actually, I had my notes sitting in front of me for half the night, but does it really count as studying if the words start swimming around on the page because you're staring at them but not making any sense of them? I didn't think so, either. When Mrs. Robinson put my test in front of me, I sort of looked at it for a moment, trying to decide if I should actually try and figure out the answers or just go with A, A, B, D, A, C….I decided on the second one. 

When I finished, I sat there for about ten minutes, fidgeting, until I finally raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. She stared at me suspiciously for a bit, then wrote me a hallpass and let me go. I wandered around for a bit until a janitor started watching me. Then I headed towards the bathroom, figuring I could just pace in there for a little while. 

I was about ten feet from the bathrooms when the shadow of a bird of prey swooped over me and I heard Ax's voice in my head. 

Prince Jake! He called. Cassie and I believe we have some news. 

Ahhh. So Cassie did ditch school to help Ax search. I glanced around and saw one of the bathroom windows open, so I tilted my head in its direction, then ducked in through the restroom doors. A few moments later, a northern harrier darted in through the window and landed on the bathroom sink. 

"Hey, Ax. So Cassie's been with you?" I asked. 

Yes. She said she didn't think anyone would mind if she missed school this once so she could help me search. I believe she feels guilty about not helping last night. Ax replied. 

I nodded, ignoring the sudden rush of footsteps outside. I had probably missed the bell ring. Oh, well. I could be late to my next period. "So, what did you guys find?" 

Well, we aren't sure if it's anything, but Cassie seemed to think it might be important. She wasn't very happy with our discovery. Ax paused, for now a few screams had erupted outside. 

I rolled my eyes. "There's probably another fight…Go on, Ax." 

A fight? I thought the schools were a place of learning. Ax said, confused. 

"Well, they are, usually. But sometimes some kids get pissed off for some reason or another and decide they need to hurt each other." I replied. 

From outside came, "Quick, get in the bathroom! They can't get us in there!" 

"Uh-oh. Someone's coming. You better leave, Ax. Tell me later." I said, starting for the door. 

Outside was pure panic. People were running everywhere, and then someone bumped into me. I looked up and saw Marco.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked. 

"I have no idea. But everyone's really freaked out." He replied. 

We started jogging with the direction of the crowd. It started thinning out when we neared one of the buildings. Up ahead was a male figure, probably one of the teachers. As we approached, I realized it was Chapman. His attention was drawn to us, and he narrowed his eyes. With his next words, my blood froze. 

"Andalites." He hissed. 


	16. Cassie, You Naughty Girl

Author's Note: Okay, I know I was evil last chapter and this chapter doesn't really help, but I promise, zebras next chapter, okay? And, hopefully, I'll have 16 up tomorrow.

Sharina: lol. At least this one's not too much of a cliffie?

SD: Well, I'm glad someone likes cliffies, since I seem to like writing them so much. O.o lol. Yeah, Graham would not be happy if Cassie found out about him. 

Liaranna: Zebras next chapter! I promise! Full explanation! 

Lady Aura: lol, I know, it was awful…O.O I posted…please don't bite me…?

Ojichristain: Thankies…lol. Yeah, finish the other 14 chappies. ^_~

Disclaimer: "Locksley! I'm going to cut your heart out with a spoon!"

****

Chapter Fifteen- Ax 

aka Cassie! You Naughty Girl!

I was tired that morning. I spent most of the night searching for Tobias. I was very worried about him, especially when he didn't show up to greet me as I performed my morning ritual. I suppose I still had a small bit of hope that he had just been temporarily detained. Until then, that is. So that's why, even as tired as I was, I finished eating with the decision to start searching again. I don't think I'd forgive myself if I stayed in the forest while something happened to him. 

I had intended to fly alone, but as I was finishing up my run, an osprey swooped down from the sky to perch on a branch off to my right. I slowed to a stop. 

Marco? Cassie? I asked. Because they used the exact same osprey to acquire, I wasn't sure which one it was. 

Cassie. She replied and began to demorph. 

Cassie has quite a talent for morphing. Even for an Andalite, she would be gifted. Her human form slowly emerged from her bird. The last trace of bird to leave her was her wings, her feathers, and her eyes, so that for a few seconds she was almost entirely human, save for a feather pattern on her skin, wings instead of arms, and an osprey's fierce gaze. Then she was human again. 

"I thought I'd join you today." She said, using the tone that I believe is called 'casual.'

Shouldn't you be attending class with Prince Jake and the others? I questioned. 

She smiled, looked a little embarrassed, and shrugged. "I figure no one would mind if I skipped class just this once so I could look for Tobias. It couldn't hurt to have two pairs of eyes searching, right?" 

I nodded. It is a human habit I have begun to pick up. I find it very useful. I suppose that makes sense. And I would like your help. I added, in case she had assumed I didn't want her searching with me. Sometimes I am not sure what offends my friends and what doesn't. I have started to be better at realizing, though. 

Cassie nodded back. "Right. Okay. So, any area in particular you wanted to search today?"

I would like to search the buildings near the forest. Perhaps he has taken refuge in one of the alleys. I replied. 

"Sounds good to me. You ready to go now?" She asked. 

Yes. I have finished taking my morning meal. I replied as I began my flying morph, the bird called a northern harrier. 

Cassie must have started morphing again, as well, for when my morph was complete I turned my harrier eyes over to her and discovered she had finished sometime before me. She looked at me as well. 

Well. She commented. Shall we? 

She spread her wings and took off, with me following closely behind. We searched the area around the woods for some time, holding what humans call 'small talk.' It involves talking about subjects that have no real importance except to fill the silence. I do not mind it so much. Sometimes it is quite enjoyable, especially with Cassie. I learn a lot about Earth animals from her. 

About half a mile from the forest, we flew over a semi-large, rundown building. There were several human automobiles called trucks parked in front of them, with little designs on the sides. I believe many companies put them on their vehicles to be able to tell whether or not that particular car belongs. It is actually a good idea, since otherwise many human cars look alike. 

The design on the side of the car, however, brought a curious reaction from Cassie. 

What are they doing back in town? I thought I took care of them the last time they were here. She fumed. 

I was puzzled. Is there something wrong with this Graham's Travelling Circus? 

Something wrong with them? You should see the way they treat animals! It's disgusting! She replied. 

I see. What did you do last time they were here? I asked. 

She paused for a moment, then sounded embarrassed. Mmm…Nothing. I certainly didn't get Rachel to help me break in and steal all the animals, then leave them a note telling them never to come back. 

I laughed, because I recognized this form of humor. Saying the exact opposite of what is true seems to be common in human jokes. 

Don't tell Jake? She requested. 

Don't worry, Cassie, I will keep your secret safe. I responded. 

Thanks. Hey, wait a second. I just thought of something. She circled, coming closer to me and to the building. Remember our theory of Tobias getting injured and Samantha picking him up? Well, these guys get the animals for their acts by finding them helpless on the side of the road. What if they found Tobias? 

Do you think they would have taken him here? I asked, hopeful that we might have found him. 

I don't know. He might not even be here. It's just a theory. She replied. 

Ahh. We should inform Prince Jake of this, though. I suggested. 

She agreed with me, so we started towards the school where my human friends attended. I spotted Prince Jake walking around the grounds and started over to him. Cassie hung back, and I glanced at her. 

Maybe you should just go tell him. She said. 

Why? It was your discovery. I reminded her. 

She sounded embarrassed again. He might be mad at me for ditching school….

Oh. All right, I'll go speak with him. I continued flying toward him. 

Thanks, Ax. I'll fly around here while you do. She took off in another direction. 

I met Prince Jake in a small room called the bathroom, where I tried to tell him our discovery but got interrupted before I could really give him any information. I had to leave so no one would see me in there, as there were several people on the verge of entering. I took off out the window, trying to find the cause of the panic that made the students wish to enter the bathroom. I couldn't see anything, but I heard lots of shouts, pounding footsteps, and what sounded like hooves. 

Ax! Ax, you better get over here. Cassie called. 

I scanned the sky and saw her form circling over one spot. What's wrong? 

We've got some trouble here. I don't know how they got out from their habitats. They're probably gonna call my mom in…Crud! If they do, she's gonna go home to get her tranqs. She thinks I'm sick. I gotta go, Ax, tell the others what happened! Cassie turned abruptly and started flying in the direction of her home as fast as she could. 

I had no idea what was going on here. I soared upwards on a thermal, then darted forward, heading for the spot Cassie had been. I was going to find out. 


	17. They're Taking Over What?

Author's Note: Okay, here's the full zebra thing….Although pretty much everyone already got it from last chapter. ^_~

Sharina: Thanks. Lol….You'll be assuming correctly.

SD: Really? Thanks…I have the most trouble with Ax. 

DH: Okay, now it is getting creepy. ^_~ Thanks muchly…I hoped I was getting Ax okay. Hopefully, this is soon enough for you.

Liaranne: Oh, good, I'm glad it's making sense…They'll get together soon, and you'll find out in this chapter. ^_~

bionicle0727: Yeah, Daniel will narrate some more, and Sam and Reese will get more, too. I'm having them all take turns, although the order may change in the future. 

Ojichristain: Yes! Haha, we will suck you in….;P

Disclaimer: "Picture this: Boppity-boppity-boppity SPLAT!" 

****

Chapter Sixteen – Marco 

aka They're Taking Over What?!?!

There was a long silence when Jake finished telling Chapman's reaction. Finally, Cassie asked, And? 

And then, while Jake was shaking like a little baby, Chapman starts walking towards us. Only when he shoved pass us and told us to get out of here did we realize he was talking to the pair of zebras having the time of their lives smashing things behind us. So, of course, we followed Chapman's advice and got the hell out of there. I finished the story so everyone would know Jake's real reaction to Chapman. 

Riiight. I was shaking like a baby. Who was the one who started running around screaming that the zebras were going to eat him? Jake asked. 

That is so not what I said. It was distinctly, 'I don't want to be lunch for a zebra.' But I already had my last words planned out. They were going to be a confession of my undying love for Rachel. I lowered my mental voice to a mock whisper. And for you, too, Cassie. But don't tell Jake or else he really will feed me to the zebras. 

That got a laugh from everyone, except maybe Ax. We were flying towards Erek's house right then. School had let out early because a pair of zebras got loose and started rampaging the school. I repeat, a pair of rampaging zebras attacked us. The school was closed because all of its staff and students decided there were other places they'd much rather be. Plus, they needed to see how much damage the zebras caused. 

So, we used the extra time to fly over to see Erek. Jake had told us about his phone call, and we were all just dying to hear what wonderful news Erek had for us. Cassie and Ax told us about their discovery, too, but by the time we finished arguing about what to do and got to the warehouse, everyone was gone. Which meant all of our leads were gone, too. Samantha still hadn't called Cassie back, and no one was answering at her house. So it was off to Erek's with us. 

We landed, one by one, in his backyard, then demorphed. We had called ahead, so he was expecting us, and even if we hadn't, no one would have minded. The Chee are programmed against violence. That tends to make them very understanding people. We trooped in through the back patio door and were met by Erek. He was frowning. Or rather, his holographic image was frowning. In reality, he wasn't much more than metal and plastic with a human mind. 

"That wasn't a very smart thing you did back there." He told us as he closed the door. "We could have easily talked after school."

"Yeah, we know. It wasn't us, dude." I replied. 

Erek blinked. "It wasn't you?" 

Jake shook his head. "No. We don't know who it was." 

Erek frowned again. "Well, then, we have more problems. The Yeerks are going to think it was you."

"I know." Jake said tiredly. "Which is why we can't use today to do anything more than plan." 

"Whoever set those zebras free really screwed us over." Rachel muttered darkly. 

Did someone have to set them loose? Could the zebras not have simply escaped their cage? Ax asked. 

Cassie shook her head. "Nope. Well, not likely anyway. Besides, the Gardens staff said the zebras were there all night and when he checked on them in the morning, but when he came back because he thought the padlock looked a little loose, they were gone. The cage was unlocked." 

"There's pretty much nothing we can do about it, though. Let's hear your news, Erek." Jake requested. 

Erek nodded. "I'm afraid what we've discovered is a bit worse. We haven't found any news of Tobias, first, but we've still got some people looking." 

Jake nodded. 

"We've found out the Yeerk plans for the next infestation location. They plan to take over a currently existing facility and use it to bring people right to their slimy pools. We got this news a bit late, so preparations have already gone under way and there are some Yeerks already working the site." Erek said with a slight sigh.

"So, what's the place? All we have to do is sabotage it, right?" Rachel asked. 

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. You guys aren't going to like this…." Erek paused. "Disneyland." 

"What?" Cassie said. 

"The place is Disneyland." He repeated. 

"Wait, what? They're trying to take over Disneyland?!? That…that's inhumane!" I shouted indignantly. "You can't just take over Disneyland! It's the happiest place on Earth!" 

"Not anymore." Rachel replied. 

"Well, actually Marco, it does make sense. Disneyland is one of the biggest attractions in the US…How many thousands, no probably more like millions of people go there? Plus, there's all sorts of rides with dark places. All they do is extend the ride time. People think, 'Hey, cool, Space Mountain is like seven minutes long now.' And once they go in, no one coming out is going to say otherwise." Jake commented. 

"Exactly." Erek said. "Now, they're no where near that far along, so they haven't gotten control of any rides yet, but they're slowly filling the staff with them. Also, they're trying to get the Disneyland hotel. That they're farther along with. I think that's their first goal, so they'll have a headquarters, so to speak. Probably also where they keep the pools." 

"So, what do we do?" Cassie asked. 

"Well, obviously, we've got to go." Rachel replied. 

"Go to Disneyland. Just pack up our stuff and go to Disneyland." I paused. "Wait, why am I arguing against this?" 

I believe I am correct in saying there shouldn't be any real problem, seeing as the Chee will most likely be willing to fill in for you, Prince Jake? Ax made it a question, his stalk eyes moving onto Erek. 

Erek nodded. "Of course. We can play you for as long as necessary." 

"There's still the question of plane tickets, and where we'd stay when we got there…" Jake trailed off at the sound of the phone ringing. 

Erek stared at it for so long that I asked, "Gonna get it, man, or let the machine have it?"

"That one doesn't have a machine." He said, sounding a bit worried. "That phone only rings when someone dials the number I gave you. The untraceable one." 

Jake was instantly alert. "But we're the only ones who know that number…Tobias?" 

There was silence, except for the phone ringing. 

"Want me to answer it, Erek, or are you going to?" Jake asked. 

"I will. Don't want anyone to recognize your voice." Erek said, then picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was a pause, then, "Yes, this is Erek King." Silence again. "How did you get this number?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He must have hit a button for speakerphone, for suddenly, a female voice answered his question. 

"I..umm…Well, I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you that." There was the sound of shuffling, then a muffled, "Can I tell 'im?" followed by, "Tobias." 

Almost instantly, Rachel leaped upwards. "Let me talk to her." She hissed. 

"What?" The female voice asked, then, "Do you have me on speaker phone?" "Yes. I do." Erek replied, giving her nothing else. I guess he was as suspicious as the rest of us. 

"Oh. Okay. Well, uh, yeah. This is gonna sound stupid…The bird told me to call you?" I suddenly realized where I'd heard the voice before. Sam. 

"You have Tobias?" Jake asked, rather coldly. 

It didn't seem to bother her. "Yeah. His right wing is busted up…Damn Graham's Circus…" The last part was muttered, then she quickly started up again. "Okay, well, he didn't actually tell me to call here. When I couldn't reach.…Wait, who's there? Is everyone there?" 

I sure hope I wasn't the only one panicking right then. She said she had Tobias and that he had told her the number. Did that mean she knew who we were? What we were? There was silence for awhile. 

Finally, Jake said, "That's a matter for only us to know." 

There was a pause, as if she just now realized we were exactly being friendly. "Oh! Oh, of course. Sorry about that, I forgot…Well, never mind. Look, I don't want to say everything I have to say over the phone, especially since you'll probably think I'm insane for awhile. Tobias did. Can we meet somewhere? I'd invite your over, but I think you'd prefer to be someplace public, just in case. How about the Gardens?" 

Jake looked around, taking a silent vote, then he said, "All right. The Gardens. When?" 

"How long do you need? I'm ready when-ouch! Hey, easy with the claws, Killa!" She muttered. "Sorry. Anyway, whenever you want." 

Another look around from Jake, to which he received unanimous nods. "Forty minutes? And where in the Gardens?" 

"In front of the bears?" She offered. 

"Okay. Forty minutes in front of the bears. See you there." Jake replied. 

Erek hung up before she could say good-bye, then looked at us. "Well. It seems we have several situations now."

"We're actually going to go meet her? Jake, man, it's looking like she knows about us. What if this is a trap?" I asked. 

"We won't all go in human form. Ax and I will be human. We'll talk to her and see what's up. Rachel, Marco, and Cassie will have to be in morph…" Jake said. 

"Jake? Why doesn't Rachel hide as a bear? That way if things go wrong, she can charge out and the media will call it a bear escape. Marco and I can be seagulls. We'll have to go through an extra morph before we'll be any use, but…" Cassie suggested. 

It is the best suggestion, Prince Jake. Ax commented.

Jake shrugged. "Works for me." 

Erek cleared his throat. "Well, actually, I might have an easier solution. I can go along and hide any morphs you guys need." 

There was silence for a moment, then Cassie made a mock hmphing noise. 

"Well." She replied. "Fine. Upstage my plan making." She winked at Erek, though, to show she was teasing.

Erek laughed. "It's what I do best."

Jake nodded. "All right, Erek, if you'll come along with us, that'll work great." 

"Oh, goodie. Let's go meet the insane girl who may or may not be controlled by aliens but already knows all about us because the talking bird told her so." I paused, then added, "You know your life is weird when that isn't the plot to a movie or video game." 


	18. Why Am I Always Stuck With The Insane On...

Author's Note: And here's what happened to Tobias. Although I'm pretty sure everyone's figured this out by now…^_~

Chessrook44: lol…Explanations will be in this chapter, and the next two or three…Because it just takes that long. ^_~ And Garden employees were called to tranq the zebras…That's how the rampage ended.

Sharina: Well…They don't exactly meet this chapter. Next one, though, I think.

SD: Yup. Sam will most likely ramble. She's good at that. ^_~ Thankies muchly!

Liaranne: Hey…I'd rather dislike it if they took over Disneyland. They can't ruin Space Mountain! Or the Matterhorn…Or the Haunted Mansion…Or the other roller coasters….Grrrr. Now I'm mad at the Yeerks and I came up with the plan. .

Disclaimer: "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

****

Chapter Seventeen – Tobias

Aka Why Am I Always Stuck With the Insane Ones? 

The first thing I remember is waking up in a cage. A very small cage, too. My hawk instincts kicked in and for a few moments I panicked. I was actually attempting to rip apart the metal grid door with my beak when it suddenly opened. Not very much, but still, it was an opening. I blinked at it, and then a hand shot through, clutching a needle. The next thing I know I feel this sharp prick in my side and the door slams shut again. 

By then, Tobias the boy had surfaced and I knew what the prick was. Great. Now I was being pumped full of drugs. I didn't even know where I was. I really didn't need to be drugged, too. I had a couple minutes or so to attempt to look out at my surroundings. I saw cages in most directions, all of them containing other animals. Many of them were injured. Hmm. So maybe I was in a veterinary clinic? I hoped so. 

I shook my head, trying to think. Starting to feel a bit dizzy now. I sort of drifted in and out of consciousness, coming out of blackness every now and then to see a man or two walking by or occasionally putting food in a cage. I don't know how much time had passed when I heard shouting. I struggled to open my eyes and managed to make out a group of people, two who looked female, and about three or four who looked male. Voices drifted over me. 

"Hey! You two girls! Get out of here!" Deep and gruff. Male. 

"Holy…Is that a wolf? What the hell is it doing here?" Not quite as deep, but still male. 

"I don't know. Shoot it!" The first male. Gruffy. 

"Hey! Don't shoot him!" This voice was female. "He didn't do anything to you." 

"Are you mad, girly? That's a wolf snarling at me!" Gruffy again. 

"Well, he wouldn't be if you didn't treat animals like this!" Same female. Sounded like something Cassie would say…But it didn't sound like her voice. 

"Okay, taken care of." Another female, but not the first. "Those three didn't even have guns." 

"What the…" Gruffy. "Missie, now you've got breaking and entering and assault on you. I'm going to have to call the cops." 

"Really now? You don't seem to be moving too fast." The first female. 

"Call this brute off me!" Gruffy yelled. 

"Awww…but he wants to play…" The first female replied sweetly. 

I saw movement in front of my cage, then heard a heavy thump. 

"Okie-dokie. Let's get them all out of here." The second girl commented cheerfully. 

Hands rattled my cage, then the door opened. I couldn't see very clearly, but I knew the face before me was female. I got an impression of green eyes. Really, really green eyes. Those eyes stuck in my mind, even as I felt the blackness beginning to return. A voice came from the eyes. 

"It's all right, love, I've got ya now. What's your name, darling? You're a handsome one." There was a pause, then, "Can you hear me?" Another period of silence, then she spoke again, but her voice was fading, "Ahh, shit. Reese, they did something bad to this one. He can't hear me. Or talk to me. I'm not getting anything from him. We need to t…." 

Silence. Everything was black and silent for awhile. Not sure how long. When I started seeing light again, I was someplace else. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust, but when they did, I looked around. I was in a barn of some sort….There were stalls everywhere I could see. Which wasn't very far, considering I was lying flat on my back. I tried standing up right and felt a sharp, aching pain in my right wing. Great. It was probably broken. I slowly brought myself onto my talons and looked down at it. It was bound with bandages and probably a stick or something. Looks like it was broken, and someone had set it. Who? I looked around. 

Yup, I was definitely in a barn. Or maybe a stable. There were quite a few stalls, but not very many horses. I was standing on a blanket covering a small pile of hay. About ten feet in front of me sat a green eyed, black haired girl. Samantha. What the….I remembered the green eyes, and figured she must have been the one who got me out of the cage. But where was I now? And where had I been before? 

I looked over at Samantha again. Half-sitting in her lap was a smallish wolf. His tail was devoid of any hair and a long gash ripped down it. She was in the process of bandaging it, but was making slow progress because the wolf kept trying to lick her face or her hands. Finally, laughing, she held its head in her hands. 

"Yes, yes, you're very happy to get out of there, but unless you let me finish I'll have to cut off your tail. Then what will you tell your mate?" She asked, her voice teasing. 

The wolf sat still after that, until the last bandage was secured on its tail and she released it. It trotted off and Samantha stood, walking towards another stall. She stopped in front of one. 

"How's it going, Reese?" She asked. 

Reese stepped out of the stall, dusting off her hands. "All done." She glanced over and noticed me. "Sammie, look! The hawk's awake." 

Sam turned her gaze in my direction and smiled. "Good. Now I can see if I set that wing okay. Can you take them inside and give them some milk? I've got the stuff in the microwave. Try not to blow it up." 

"Oh, hahaha." Reese stuck out her tongue, ducked into the stall, and came back out with two fox kits cradled in her arms. "Don't worry about me. I'll take good care of them." 

Sam grinned as Reese walked out of the barn, then she headed over to me and sat down cross-legged in front of me. "Hey. Feeling better?" She asked, like she expected me to respond. 

I was confused. She couldn't be a Controller, could she? Why would she set my wing, or bandage a wolf, or ask if I was feeling better? And yet, she was talking to me like I would talk back. I didn't say anything. 

"My name's Sam." She introduced. "What's yours?" 

When I still didn't talk, she looked confused. 

"What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" She paused. "You know, there's something weird about you. I don't feel you like I do the others…I thought it was just the drugs, but it isn't." She remained silent for a very long time, then she looked at me with realization in her eyes. "Tobias?" 

Right about then is when my heart stopped. She knew my name! How the hell did she know my name? 

I must have shown my surprise because she nodded and said, "So it is you. How did you end up in Graham's Travelling Circus?" 

I got myself under control and didn't say anything. Maybe she would eventually assume I was a regular hawk. 

"I know you're not normal. I can't talk to you, as weird as that sounds. Then again, maybe not so weird for you. You guys can turn into animals, I can talk to them. Not exactly the same thing, but it's close." She continued. 

What, was she insane? Talk to animals? And this still wasn't solving the question of how the hell she knew my name…

"Look, you really can talk to me. I'm not a Controller. I know about the Yeerks. Filthy little slug things. And I know about the Andalites. And you. The Animorphs. You, and Jake, and Marco, Cassie, Ax, and Rachel. And all about your families…And I think I even have a couple of your phone numbers." She said. "If I was a Yeerk, don't you think I would have given all this information over to Visser Three by now?"

She had a point. Although she could just be waiting for me to give the locations of my friends. But, then again, if she had all their names, she already knew their locations. Still, she obviously wasn't going to believe I was just a hawk. I had to say something. 

How do you know this? I asked. 

She smiled. "Oh, good, you're talking. Well, it's simple, actually. I read the books. Well, most of them, anyway." 

Books? 

"Yeah." She was silent for a bit, then she continued. "This is going to sound insane, but on my world, there is a book series about you guys. Or maybe it's in my dimension. I don't know. Anyway, when I was younger, there was this book series. Called The Animorphs. It's basically got everything in there. It starts when Elfangor landed here and gave you guys the morphing power and then…Never mind." She shook her head. "I'm sounding insane. Sorry." 

Yes, she was sounding insane. She was from a different dimension? Where they had books about us? No. Go on. I said. Okay, I admit it. I was interested. How did she know about us? And the Yeerks and the Andalites and Elfangor…

"Okay. I used to read this series. It was told from the Animorphs' points of view, sort of like diaries, I guess. Jake had numbers that ended in one and six, Rachel had two and seven, Cassie had four and nine, Marco had five and zero, Ax had eight, and you had three. I think I must have read through thirty something, but the last I remember is David…No, something about Elfangor being…Umm." She looked at me. "I'm not sure if you've found that out yet." 

Found out what? I asked, pretty sure I knew what it was. 

"Something….About you….and Elfangor…" She said vaguely. 

Say it. I know. I replied. 

"That he was your father." She obeyed.

That satisfied me. She knew about us. And I didn't think she was a Controller. Like she said, she would have gone to Visser Three by now. I guess I should be more suspicious then that, but honestly, I couldn't figure out any reason why she wouldn't have. She didn't need me to give locations. Or to confirm that she was right. Or to give her more information. She obviously already had plenty. The only question was how she knew all this. If I didn't get another answer soon, I might be tempted to start believing she really was from another dimension. Or at least another planet. 

If you're from another dimension, how'd you get here? I asked. 

She looked at me, then her eyes found some where else to be. "I'm not exactly sure. I was sitting in my English class, then I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was here." 

Okay. Either she was seriously insane or she was telling the truth. This didn't really startle me very much, no matter what the case was. When you've dealt with blue aliens, parasitic slugs, turning into animals, creatures that can stop time and change reality…..Oh. Why didn't I think of that sooner? 

The Ellimist. I told her. 

She blinked at me. "What?"

The Ellimist. This has something to do with him. I explained. Now I'm not sure what, but when it comes to planet or dimension hopping, he's usually the reason. 

She stared at me again. "So…wait. You believe me?" 

For now. Unless another reason why you know everything about us and our families presents itself. I replied. I didn't trust her completely, of course, but at the moment she wasn't trying to hurt me. In fact, she had helped me. Plus, we had been tracking her for about two days now, and she was clean so far. Once another day passed, I'd know for sure whether I was doing the right thing or making a huge mistake. 

"Right. Well, I guess they're looking for you…Maybe I should call someone…" Sam said. 

Yeah, that's probably a good idea. You should call Cassie. You can pretend you just found an injured hawk. I suggested. 

About halfway through my suggestion, however, Reese came back into the barn. 

"Sammie, I swear, it wasn't my…Wait. What the…?" She paused, looking around. "Okay, I think I'm going insane. I'm hearing voices now…" 

"That's okay. I hear voices all the time." Sam replied. 

Reese looked at her. "Oh, great. Further proof that I'm going nuts."

"Hey! Besides, it wasn't your imagination. It was…" Sam started, then stopped. 

She looked at me. What, was I supposed to tell her whether or not she could say it was me talking? Obviously, she shouldn't. How were we supposed to know if this Reese was a Controller?

Reese turned to look at me, too. "You're saying the hawk talked to me? That's your thing Sammie, not mine. 'Sides, it was English. And in my head." She paused, then said, "Wait…Talking birds…Marco…Why is this fami….No. Oh, no. I am so not in the Animorph world. Nononono. Come on. I don't even like those books." She whispered it, apparently not wanting anyone to hear. It would have worked if I hadn't been there. Obviously she didn't know just how good a hawk's hearing is. 

Sam. Is Reese from your world, too? 'Cause she's talking about the Animorph books and how she didn't like them… I said in private thought-speak to her. 

Sam jerked slightly, then looked over at Reese. After a moment, she commented, "The men on the Young and the Restless do not wear shirts. I am young." 

"And occasionally I am restless." Reese finished automatically, to which both girls starting laughing. 

I remembered when Ax said that. If I still had doubts, they might have been pushed away a bit further. 

When the laughter stopped, Reese looked at Sam. "Bri?"

"Dani?" Sam replied. 

They stared at each other for a bit, then embraced, grinning. 

"You're here, too? I thought I was the only one stuck here!" Reese exclaimed. 

Ahem. I commented. 

Sam broke away and turned to me. "Yeah, Tobias, she's from my world." 

"Wait, this is Tobias? What's he doing here?" Reese asked. 

Sam laughed a bit. "Tobias, okay if I explain to Reese before I call anyone?" 

Sure. I'm not going anywhere. I replied. 

Well. Now we have two teenage girls who claim to be from another dimension. One of whom knows quite a bit about us, and the other who knows at least my name. Oh, and Marco. And both of them may or may not be Controllers. Yes. This should be fun. 


	19. Seriously I Don't Like Marco

Author's Note: Yeah…..I feel stupid, now. Sorry about that, everyone, I sort of uploaded the wrong chapter. . Here's the right one….I blame my English final. 

Lady Aura: I try to update as fast as possible…And sorry about the anti-climactic-ness. You actually pictured it in your head, though? Coolies! *happy*

Chessrook44: lol. Yup, lots more explanations. And thankies!

Liaranne: Let's see…Last chapter's was from Pirates of the Caribbean, 16's was from X-Men: Evolution, and 15's was from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. And thanks!

Ojichristian: lol….Yay for Pirates of the Caribbean!

Sharina: Yaay! I'm glad you like it. ^_^

Jolly Jeff: Ooooo. Thanks for the applause. ^_^ I updated again, by the way. ^_~

Dslguy14: lol. Sorry it took so long? Thanks for reviewing anyway!

SD: Yeah, I imagine she'll have trouble doing that….And Danny's chapter is going up after the next one, which is Sam's.

bionicle0727: Thankies muchly. ^_^ Don't worry, Daniel's coming up soon. And nope, I never send flames. 

DH: Well, 16's quote wasn't actually from a movie, it was from X-Men: Evolution….You should know this quote, though. ^_~ Eee! You really think so? Thankies! And thankies again, for the Tobias thing. Shhhh. It's a secret. How they got here, anyway. ^_~ 

Disclaimer: "Why a spoon, cousin? Why not a…" 

"Because it's dull, you twit, it'll hurt more."

****

Chapter Eighteen – Reese

Aka: Seriously. I. Don't. Like. Marco.

I hate my life. Really. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I didn't like the stupid book series. Just because some of the stuff in there used to make me laugh every now and then (which I will never admit) doesn't mean I actually liked it. And even if I did like it, which I didn't, I certainly didn't want to /live/ it. Meh…Evilness. I'd complain some more, but I already complained a bunch earlier and there's more important things to talk about right now. 

Like the fact that Sammie and I were currently on a bus to the Gardens, trying to hide a red-tailed hawk with an injured wing in her backpack. A red-tailed hawk that could speak English, nonetheless. And a red-tailed hawk who, I happened to remember, Sammie had a crush on. This left for a rather pathetic situation. Of course, if I hadn't been stuck on the fact that I was in the Animorph world, I would have found it utterly amusing. But I was, so I didn't. 

"So….we're meeting all of your friends there?" I asked quietly. 

Yeah, they'll most likely all show up. Tobias replied. 

"Wonderful. That'll up the number of people who think I'm insane by…" I stopped because I couldn't remember how many more Animorphs there were. 

"Five." Sammie supplied helpfully. 

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "You don't seem too worried about your sanity being in question." 

Sammie shrugged. "I know I'm not insane. And if I can't prove it by the other things I know then I'm just not going to worry about it." 

There was a pause. Then, She has a point.

"Oh, shut up. Y'all are ganging up on me. Didn't even like the stupid books." I muttered. 

You know, if you keep saying that, I think I might be offended. Tobias commented. 

I actually had to consider that for a moment. I guess it just hadn't occurred to me that one of the characters in that evil book series was sitting with me right now. As a matter of fact, one of the characters had been in my class for four years…And there had been flirting involved… "No. Oh, no." 

Sammie, the evil little midget, somehow seemed to know what I was talking about. "I was wondering when you'd figure that out. Now you see why I found your crush so amusing?" 

"I do not have a crush on Marco." I replied automatically. 

Wait a minute, she has a crush on Marco? /Marco/? Tobias demanded. 

"What's wrong with Marco?" I asked, then realized what I had said and clamped my mouth over my hand. "Forget I said that." 

"Mm-mm. Can't. It's imprinted in my brain." Sammie replied. 

She actually has a crush on Marco? I think I'm in shock. Tobias added. 

"I hate you both." 

"Awww. You're so sweet." Sammie said, batting her eyelashes. 

I crossed my arms. "That's it, I'm not talking to either of you for the rest of the bus ride." 

Sammie grinned. "I think we've just been shunned."

Shunned? Tobias asked. 

Sammie nodded. "Shunned is what we call it when one of us claims not to be speaking to the other." 

Oh. Tobias replied. I..uh…see.

"Oh, shut up, Bird Boy." I snapped. 

I thought you weren't talking to us? 

I could detect smugness in his tone, so I stuck my tongue out at Sammie's backpack, which earned me a stare from the man sitting in the seat next to us. 

"What?" I demanded. "You've never seen someone have an argument with a backpack before?"

The man's eyes widened. He quickly turned away and stared intently out the window, as if fascinated by the houses going by.

Sammie snickered. "I think he's scared of you." She whispered. 

"As he should be." I replied, sticking up my nose. "And now I am going back to not talking to you until this bus stops."

Of course, the bus decided to pick that moment to creak to a stop. "Aw, damn it." I commented.

Sammie stood up. "Come on, come on. They're waiting."

I glared. "I don't see why I had to come with you." 

"Because you wanted to?" Sammie replied. 

I didn't say anything because that was such an obvious lie. "I'm going, I'm going. They can wait a little longer." 

I spilled into the aisle and Sammie followed me. She carefully picked up the backpack and settled it onto her back. 

"You okay?" She questioned. 

Peachy. Tobias replied. 

The man who had been sitting across from us grew impatient and pushed past us, moving very quickly. He bumped into Sammie and she had to turn quickly so he wouldn't hit the backpack. 

"Hey!" She yelled after him. "You could have hurt him!" She glared at the man, placing a comforting hand on the backpack.

The man made a small, frightened noise, then took off. 

I cracked up, and couldn't seem to stop laughing until we got off the bus. 

Do you two like scaring people? Tobias asked, sounding amused. 

"Yup." I replied cheerfully. 

Sammie pulled my arm. "All right, they're waiting for us at the bears." 

Somehow, we managed to get in Gardens without them searching through Sammie's backpack. No, I have no idea how we managed that. We made our way through the crowds with Sammie clutching the backpack in front of her like it was a precious treasure. 

"You're getting weird stares, Sammie." I commented. 

Sammie shrugged. "Oh, well. I don't want his wing anymore hurt." 

I considered that. "Oh, fine. Be right." 

Aww. You do care. Tobias said. 

"Do not. I was commenting on the fact that she was right about her not wanting the wing hurt anymore." I replied. 

Sammie nodded. "Sure." 

I opened my mouth to reply when Sammie stopped next to me. 

"They're here." She said softly. 

I followed her gaze and saw a group of people hanging around the front of the bear cage. I only recognized Marco, although the blonde girl looked vaguely familiar. The other four I didn't think I had seen before. I turned to look at Sammie, then shoved her slightly. "Stop staring and let's get this over with."

She blinked, then nodded, grinning sheepishly. "I…I, uh, knew that." She looked closer. "They've got another person with them. Erek, maybe? I can't remember what he's described like."

Probably Erek. Knowing Jake, he got Erek to come so he could hide some morphs. Don't think they'd face a possible Controller all human. Tobias said. 

"Uh….question. Who the heck is Erek?" I asked. 

He's a Chee. They're a race of androids that have really sophisticated hologram systems. Tobias replied. 

"They're also pacifists." Sammie added absently. "So…uh…We should go over there." 

Yeah, that might be a good idea. Tobias agreed. 

Sammie didn't make a move for them, however, so I rolled my eyes and started forward.


	20. Maybe I Should Have Just Kept My Mouth S...

Author's Note: Bleh. Evil, evil computer….It refused to function for the last couple of days. My brother finally figured out the cable thingie wasn't working, though. *sniff* Four days that I could have been typing…Oh, well. Here's 19, anyhow. 

SD: They're right after 24, I think…Somewhere between 24 and 25, anyway. Yeah, it is funny….Although it's also kinda of sad. ^_~

Liaranne: Well, maybe you'll know this one…And thankies! I agree, I like the Marco crushness. ^_~

Sharina: Yeah, Sam has delayed shyness. Ooo. Thankies!

bionicle0727: lol…I love Finding Nemo, too. It's such a great movie, and Dori is hilarious. Seriously? Wow, thankies muchly!! *^_^* 

dragontamer: Ax is hard, but he's fun…I dunno how much I'm going to be able to do him, though. Glad you think I write him okay! ^_^ Thankies lots!

HermyPenguin: Thankies! And I'll try to create a sense of tension…Dunno how good I'll do, though. 

Dslguy14: I knooowww….Sorry about the evil cliffie, I didn't mean to make y'all wait this long! Stupid not functioning computer. .

Incensio Lady: Eeee! Thankies! 

Disclaimer: "That's the last time I play with matches."

****

Chapter Nineteen – Sam

a.ka. Maybe I Should Have Just Kept My Mouth Shut….

"So…which one's their leader dude?" Reese asked me in a whisper.

"Jake. That one." I replied, tilting my head in his direction. 

No, I was not nervous. I don't know what would make anyone say that. Okay, so, maybe I was. But just a little. I mean, come on, I'm waltzing up to people who I know a whole bunch about but who only know me as some insane girl who might be the person to bring about their deaths. Yeah, that'll make things go smoothly. I was debating on how to approach them when my brilliant cousin called, "Yo, Jake! Over here!" 

I elbowed her, but they had already turned to look at us. I took a deep breath, hoped no one noticed, and continued forward. Reese followed me closely, muttering various complaints under her breath. I slowed to a stop in front of Jake and managed to smile at his suspicious gaze. 

"Hi." I greeted. 

"Hey." He replied carefully, then glanced over at the boy I didn't recognize. "Erek?" He asked. 

Erek nodded and Rachel, Ax, Marco, and Cassie wavered, then became a bear, Andalite, gorilla, and wolf. 

I could feel Reese jump beside me. 

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, then glanced wildly around her. 

The crowd kept walking as if they saw nothing out of the ordinary and she blinked, looking utterly confused. 

"Anyone who looks at us will see and hear only our human selves talking about school work." Erek said, bringing my gaze back to him. He looked like his android self, now. 

Reese must have turned to look at him, too, for she gave a slight twitch again. She shook her head. "The things I get myself into…" 

Everyone was looking at me now, probably waiting for me to say something. "Uhh…I'm not a Controller?" I offered, then nearly smacked myself in the forehead. 

Smooth, Sam. Tobias informed me. 

"I thought so." I replied instinctively, then decided to just be blunt. I set the backpack on the floor and carefully drew Tobias out, trying hard not to upset his wing. Rachel's eyes narrowed, but everyone else seemed to be waiting for me to explain. "I found him at Graham's place….His wing was broken. When I couldn't talk to him, I knew he wasn't a normal bird, so…." I trailed off because I realized exactly how bad that sounded. 

So, let me get this straight. Marco thought. You can, apparently, speak with animals like Doctor Dolittle. So, of course, when you picked him up from this Graham's place, whatever that is, you figured he had to be a human that had turned into a bird because he couldn't talk to you?

Yup. This was bad. "Graham has this traveling circus thing that mistreats animals…I…uh…Well, okay, I don't like them, so we broke into the place and took the animals, all right?" 

"Yes, let's confess to several felonies, Sammie, it makes us sound so much sane." Reese commented. 

"Oh, shut up." I replied. 

Jake looked at me. "All right. I'll buy that you broke into Graham's circus thing and found him there. But how do you know about us." 

He made it a statement, not a question. I frowned. "Fine, I'll tell you. But remember I warned you it would sound insane." Their relative silence was unnerving…They were probably talking behind my back. Not that I could blame them, but still…. "Look, I read the books, okay? Reese and I are from a place…A world or dimension or something that has a book series called The Animorphs." 

"Which, I want to say right now, I disliked very, very, very much. Just to set the record straight." Reese commented. 

I ignored her, because, well, she was obviously lying. Once again, I expected a reaction, but didn't get one. "I swear, I'm not insane…Hear me out. How else would I know all about you?" 

"Just what do you know about us?" Jake asked. 

"I know all your names…And I know your families. I know that your brother, Tom, is a Controller." I said to Jake. Yes, I was being blunt. Yes, I had ceased to care whether or not I was upsetting some time balance thing or even anyone's feelings. Now that I think about it….I plead brief heartlessness due to lack of reaction. Yes, that's it. "I know Cassie's mom works for the Garden and her dad runs the Rehabilitation Clinic. I know Rachel has two younger sisters and they all live with her mom 'cause her dad took a better job somewhere else. I know Marco lives with his dad and…" There I stopped. Even when being blunt I'm not that bad. "I know about Elfangor, and how Visser Three /murdered/ him. I know how you found Ax in what was left of his dome ship at the bottom of the ocean. I know about David and how he was the biggest asshole ever and almost killed…"

"Can she stop now? Please? I'm sick of hearing about this." Reese commented. "I didn't like it in the books and I don't like it now. Aliens invading people's brains. Who thought up this stuff?"

No one thought up the Yeerks, they simply are. Ax snapped. 

I had to smile. "Yay, a reaction. Come on, give me something. This is unnerving as hell."

Marco laughed, dripping with sarcasm. You're unnerved? We just had some strange girl spit out the events of our recent lives that we've worked ourselves sleepless trying to keep secret. 

"What did you expect us to do?" Jake asked. 

I shrugged. "I dunno. Scream at me. Freak out. Call me a liar or insane. Something." 

Jake nodded. "Well, I can't call you a liar because everything you've said is true. I can't call you insane because I have no idea how you know all this stuff unless you're being truthful."

"I am. I can tell you more, if you want…Rachel's allergic to crocodile morphs, Tobias got his morphing powers back from the Ellimist when he helped free some Hork Bajir…" 

No, no, that's enough. I don't want to hear what else you know about me. Rachel interrupted. 

I stopped. It occurred to me, just then, that maybe they wouldn't like having a stranger know everything about them and maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut. Damn it, I hate it when Reese's right. 

Jake was looking at me again, so I shrugged. "What?"

"About this talking to animals thing…." He said.

"Oh, that. Well, that I can prove." Oh, good, something easy. I stepped over to the bears. Until now, I had been shielding so the bears wouldn't come over to greet me, but I now I stopped. "Hello there, Rosie, Jeff." I called, both mentally and out loud. "Want to come over and say hi to some friends?" 

The two bears I had called glanced over at hearing me. 

*Good afternoon, Sammie!* Rosie greeted and headed over. 

Jeff was reluctant to leave his food, but at the insistence of his mate, he came over as well. *Hello, Sammie.* He said. 

"These are some friends of mine….They wanna see some tricks. In the mood to show off?" I asked. 

Rosie agreed and Jeff perked up. *Sure!* He said cheerfully. 

I smiled. "Jeff likes to show off." I told the others, to which I got silence. "Anything you'd like me to ask them to do?" 

Anything I'd….Oh, boy. My life is insane. Marco muttered. 

"I hear you." Reese agreed instinctively. This time, she didn't realize what she had said. 

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Someone?" 

Could you ask one of them to go pick up the red rubber chew toy, bring it over here, and toss it to Jake? Cassie asked me quietly. 

I nodded. "Sure. Jeff'll be willing. One thing, though…That's gonna look odd." 

"Erek's covering it." Jake replied. 

"All right, then. Jeff, Rosie, could one of you go pick up that red chew toy over there? The one by the water tub? Then bring it back here, if you would?" I asked, being careful not to point out where it was. 

*I'll do it, Sammie.* Jeff offered, then trundled over to the said chew toy and picked it up in his mouth. He brought it back over and asked, *What should I do with it?*

"Toss it to Jake? He's the male human." I told him. 

Jeff swung the toy at Jake, who caught it with a surprised expression on his face. 

"Anything else?" I asked, somehow managing to suppress my grin. 

"Uhh…No. No, that should be okay." Jake replied. 

I think I surprised him. 


	21. The Reason I Have No New Video Games

Author's Note: Bleh. Yay for the holidays and my inability to get online. Sorry about this chapter's shortness…Hopefully, I'll have the next one up tomorrow. Or maybe even later tonight, if I'm lucky. Happy belated holidays, everyone!

Liaranne: lol. The last one was from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen…I got it for Christmas. No, I'm not obsessed. Really. Thankies! I'm glad you like Reese and Sammie okay. ^_^

Sharina: O.O Eee! Yay! I got a chocolate cupcake!!! *dances* Chocolate for meeee. *^_^*

Dslguy14: Yeerk Peace Movement, huh….Hmm. I never though of that. I've already got the way this one's going, but that's a good idea….I'll have to remember it. ^_~

DH: lol! Thankies, I thought it was amusing, too. ^_~ Weeellll….I'm sort of going off Megamorphs 2, when Tobias broke his wing and couldn't morph out of it….But that may change. 

SD: lol. Thankies!

Scimitar Nyx: Thankies! Lol! Hey, having a crush on bird-boy isn't weird. ^_~

Disclaimer: "This is a lovely spot. Does Jack the Ripper live here?"

****

Chapter Twenty – Daniel

a.k.a. The Reason I Have No New Video Games

Forty-eight hours into the Animorphs universe and was kinda disappointed. I hadn't talked to one of them outside what would have been my normal day. And no, that didn't include talking about morphing or Yeerks. So, I searched for Cassie to talk to her. I had even decided how I was going to do it. I was gonna walk up to her and tell her the truth. That or ask her if you still get the toy when you ask for a Happy Meal with extra Happy. Is it wrong that I just wanted to se her reaction?

Unfortunately, Cassie wasn't at school that day. It had me sort of worried. Not as much as when rabid zebras attacked our school, but still a little worried. I was just sitting in my class when screams came from outside and this zebra kicks in the door, stomps into our classroom, kicks over a few desks, and runs back out. Go zebras.

Now, why were zebras attacking our school? At that point, I had no idea. Of course, I was sort of suspicious of the Animorphs considering that Cassie wasn't around, but how badly do they want to ditch school? I mean, geez, what happened to just pulling a fire alarm?

Like everyone else, though, I got the rest of the day off. So, I sat in my room for a bit, then finally decided to go talk to Cassie. If I didn't do it today, I'd probably lose my nerve. So I looked up her address in the phone book. It wasn't too hard, considering that her father ran the Rehabilitation Clinic. After some more debating, I rode my bike out there.

Her mother answered the door when I knocked, so I smiled and did my best to look harmless. 

"Hi, is Cassie here? I'm in her English class and wanted to get some notes from her…" I lied.

Her mother frowned slightly. "No, Cassie isn't here….She went to the Gardens. Would you like me to tell her you came by?"

I considered, then shook my head. "No, thank you. I'll just call her later."

I thought about that as I rode back home, then finally changed directions and headed for the Gardens. If that wasn't a lie, then maybe I could catch her there….And if it was, well, then, I wouldn't be opposed to spending a day at the Gardens. 

I bought my ticket (there went my video game buying plans) when I arrived and headed in, wandered around for awhile and tried to find Cassie. After a bit, I decided this was stupid. Cassie probably wasn't here. Then, though, as I walked by the bear exhibit, I saw her. And not just Cassie, either, all the Animorphs. Well, all but Tobias. They were talking with a guy that looked really familiar. I couldn't place him for a moment, but then I realized he had to be Erek. Also with them were two of the girls I hung out with at lunch, Sam and Reese. 

It kind of surprised me to see them all together in such a public place. I wondered what they were talking about, so I moved closer to try and hear them. When I could, though, all I heard were conversations about school and classes. Somehow, I doubted they would all be together just to talk about last Friday's English test.

Decision time. A very good chance that Erek is projecting a hologram. So, do I break through the barrier of photons and talk to them? Or do I ignore them and talk to Cassie somewhere else?

I took a deep breath and entered the holographic field, interrupting what seemed to be a meeting. I coughed out loud causing a bear, Andalite, gorilla, wolf, hawk, and four humans to snap their eyes at me. "Um…hi?"


	22. Happy Meals and Alternate Dimensions

Author's Note: Whee! More online time for me! Fortunately, this chappie's a bit longer than the last one…Probably going to be a couple days until my next update because of the whole New Year's thing. Funfun. *sarcasm*

Chessrook44: Daniel's another sucked-in character…He was introduced in Chapter 11, I think…Maybe Chapter 12?

Ojichristian: Danny was in before. :P And I'm updating…Soon enough?

Sharina: Yay! More cupcakes! O.O Ouchies…Cupcake on head not good…*offers brownies* 

SD: lol! Yes, Danny is very crazy…Almost as bad as Sammie. ^_~

Lady Aura: I know it was short…. Bad me. Holidays are evil…Sorry for the abruptness, as well.

DH: *nodnod* I'll try my best with Danny…Hopefully, his character will flesh out a lot more now that he's going to actually be in most of the chapters. 

Liaranne: HeeHee. Hyperness is fun!! And that last one was from the League, too…*sweatdrop* Heh.

Disclaimer: "That still only counts as one!" 

****

Chapter Twenty-one – Rachel

a.k.a. Happy Meals and Alternate Dimensions

I'm going to backtrack a bit. I was furious while we were waiting for Samantha to show up at the Gardens. Who did this girl think she was, calling the secret number like she was expected to? And I certainly didn't buy her story that Tobias told her to. She had to be a Controller. 

After about ten minutes of waiting, (we had gotten there really early) I heard Tobias's voice. 

Hey, guys? You there? He called. 

Yes! Tobias, are you okay? What happened? Where are you? I asked. Despite how it sounds, I was not worried. 

I'm okay, just a broken wing. An osprey and I had a run in while I was watching Sam. She set it, though. We're in the park right now, headed for the bears. Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I don't think Sam's a Controller. She claims to be from an alternate dimension where she read books about us. Tobias replied. 

Oh….kay…. Cassie commented. 

Tobias, are you sure you just broke your wing? No concussions? Marco asked. 

Very funny. Really, though. She knew stuff…About us. About Andalites and Yeerks and how we got the morphing power. Heck, she even knew about David. 

There was silence after he said that. My thought was, she was a Controller, she had been watching us, and now she was going to trap us all. 

"Ask him why he doesn't think she's a Controller." Jake requested. 

Why do you not believe Samantha is a Controller, Tobias? Ax asked. 

She knows all about us, Ax-man, where we live, our names, our families…Why wouldn't she have gone to Visser Three with that? Or higher up, even? She could get so much power with that. But instead, she fixed my wing. And called you guys to come get me. Tobias replied. 

I could be a trap, Tobias. I yelled. How could he not think of that?

For what? For more information? She already has everything she needs. To get the rest of you? She knows your names and houses, she could get you whenever you want. What could she gain by helping us? Tobias asked. Besides…she knew about Elfangor. And me. 

More silence. I didn't have a good comeback to that. 

Look, she's seen you guys. Let her explain, okay? You'll see. Tobias said. 

So I went along with it. I didn't like it, but I listened. By her little display with the animals, I couldn't help but thinking maybe she wasn't lying. Ax? I asked privately. Is it possible?

Trans-dimension travel? Yes, of course, the same way travel into the past or manipulating time and space is possible. It would require a being of immense power, however. Ax replied. Ahh…

Yeah, I thought it might be the Ellimist, too, Ax. Tobias agreed. 

"Um, Reese, maybe you should show them your thing." Samantha commented then. 

Her thing? Marco asked. 

"Why'd you bring me into this, Sammie?" Reese asked. 

"You wanted to come." Samantha replied. 

"Did not." Reese argued. 

"Just show them." Samantha said.

"Fine. I suggest you all cover your ears." Reese told us, so, of course, I didn't. Reese opened her mouth and let out a sound halfway between a scream and a song. My eardrums shook with pain and I clamped my grizzly paws over them, trying to shut out the sound. It stopped quickly, though, and I looked around. A crack had appeared in the concrete and Erek was staring at Reese. 

"Next time you do that, warn me. It almost broke down my hologram." He said.

Reese saluted. "Yes, sir, Mr. Android."

"And if you can talk to animals, can you talk to dogs?" Erek asked Samantha. 

Fortunately, I was a bear and couldn't roll my eyes. Of course Erek would ask about dogs. 

Samantha smiled. "Yeah, I can. Dogs are some of my favorites to speak with…One of my best friends is a wolf. He lives with us if you'd like to meet him sometime."

Erek's voice sounded awed. "I could actually get close to a wolf?"

"He'd probably let you pet him. He's tolerant of stuff like that." Samantha replied. 

Erek nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that." He looked over at Jake. "They have my vote."

That's only because you're. Marco paused in whatever he had been going to say. Uh. Never mind.

About then is when I heard someone coughing. I whirled in that direction and saw a guy about our age standing there, staring at us. 

Who the heck is that? I asked.

Wait…I know him. He's in my math class. Marco replied. 

Wonderful. What's he doing here? I demanded. 

How should I know? Marco said.

You know, uh, we could ask him. Cassie suggested. 

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Samantha asked. 

Or she could. Cassie added. 

"I…um uh…wanted to talk to Cassie." Daniel replied. 

"Join the club. Sammie dragged me over here." Reese muttered. 

"Did not. No one said you had to come." Samantha protested. 

"What exactly did you want to talk to Cassie about?" Jake asked. 

"Umm…Happy Meals?" Daniel offered. 

Happy Meals. He wants to talk about Happy Meals. Marco commented. Unbelievable.

"Hey, some of those toys are pretty cool," Daniel shot back. "Unless you're ages 6 and under or whatever. Then you could possibly choke on them."

"Is it bad that I choked on one of those?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, Sammie, it's bad." Daniel replied.

"Hey, Sammie, ya know what? He looks a lot like the Danny from our world." Reese commented. 

"Wonderful, Reese, now there's another person who thinks we're insane." Samantha said. 

"You know, to be fair, Jake has said he doesn't really think you're insane." Erek said. 

I glared at him, then back at Reese, Samantha, and Daniel. So, what, is this guy from your 'alternate dimension' too?

"Wait, what?" Daniel asked. "You guys are from an alternate dimension?" 

"….Possibly…." Samantha replied. 

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to Cassie about. You see, I'm sort of from one, too…Only in mine, there were Animorph books…" Daniel said. 

Great! Now there's three of them. I muttered. 

Well, isn't this just getting saner. Marco commented. 

"So, wait, you're from an alternate dimension, too?" Samantha asked. "What was your name there?"

"Uh…Daniel." There was a pause while everyone looked at him. "Oh, leave me alone, apparently fate has given me unoriginality in _all_ forms."

"Hah! Told you it was him. Dani and Bri." Reese said, pointing to herself and Samantha.

"Dani, Bri, my world Dani, Bri?" Daniel said, sounding happy. 

Samantha nodded, and Reese rolled her eyes. "No, another world Dani and Bri."

This was a little too much for me, I admit. I take it back. You all are insane. 

"Am not." Samantha replied, sticking her tongue out at me. 

"I am," Daniel began to say. "But just a little."

"How'd you know we were here?" Jake asked Daniel.

"Cassie's mom told me," he said. "Can someone reimburse me for the ticket?"

Jake, we're not getting anywhere with this. I think we should take them back to Cassie's place and tie 'em up for three days. Marco said. 

So, what, they just go missing for three days? Tobias asked. 

The Chee could help… Cassie said, glancing over at Erek, who nodded.

Jake nodded, then sighed. "Well, I think we've established you're not Controllers. And if you are, well, there's not much we can do about it, seeing how much you know. I think we should go back to Cassie's barn and discuss it there."

I don't know, Jake, my parents are home. How about Ax's scoop? Cassie suggested. 

Jake shrugged. "Okay with everyone else?"

Daniel raised a hand. "It gets cable, right?"


	23. Well, We Thought It Would Be Easy

Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone…I managed to get on! Yay! On the downside, school starts again soon….

Liaranne: Thankies! I thought that was amusing, too. ^_~

Sharina: You'll have to wait and see, won't you? Okay, so not for very long…

SD: Welcome. ^_^ And I know what you mean…Very scary universe to be in.

DH: Yay for fast updates…And I thought it would be like her. Glad you agree. 

Disclaimer: "No more Falaffle for you!"

****

Chapter Twenty-Two – Cassie

a.k.a. Well, We Thought It Would Be Easy….

I wasn't sure exactly how I felt as we walked deeper into the woods. I didn't really think any of them were lying, but I guess we really couldn't be too careful. No, we weren't headed for Ax's scoop. We were going to the shed where we had kept Jake while he had been a Controller. We figured, after keeping Jake for three days, it wouldn't be hard to keep them. They didn't have morphing abilities, after all. Of course, one of them could talk to animals. And the other could scream and shatter things. That could prove to be a bit of a problem. But, hopefully, they weren't Controllers and they would just go along with it. 

"So, Danny. You gotta be able to do something, right? I mean, Sam's got her animal thing and I've got the screaming." Reese commented. 

Daniel grinned. "Maybe…" He lifted up his hand and blue flames leapt to his fingers. 

"I should have known." Reese muttered. 

Samantha laughed.

"Well, there's something to be said for irony at least," Daniel pointed out.

Crap. He's got fire? Tobias asked. We better hope they're not Controllers, or we're going to have a really hard time keeping them tied up. 

I nodded, agreeing, but couldn't reply because I was human, so I could carry Tobias. His wing was still injured, and we were afraid to risk him morphing to get rid of it. Last time that hadn't worked so well. Samantha thought it was just sprained, anyway, though she had treated it like a broken bone because she didn't have an X-Ray, so we figured we'd just leave it alone for now. I could X-Ray it later. 

Erek had his hologram back on, and Jake, Rachel, and Marco were in wolf morph. Rachel and Jake had gone ahead, though, to make sure the shed was clear and get…prepared. Marco had stayed behind along with Ax, who was himself, in case Samantha, Daniel, and Reese were Controllers. Jake had wanted someone that could stop them from running off. Of course, now that Daniel was found to control fire, it might put a damper on our plan. 

We'll just have to have constant guards. Tobias said. 

And fire extinguishers. Lots of fire extinguishers. Marco added. 

We're here. Ax informed us. 

"Dude, what's up with the shed?" Reese asked. 

Daniel looked at it. "Wait a second…"

"Hey, isn't this where you guys took Jake when he got infested?" Samantha asked. 

"It was a shed at least, so it's probably the same one." Daniel agreed, looking over at us. 

Samantha looked, too, then smiled slightly. "Three days, right?"

Daniel considered that. "Three days isn't so bad." 

Is this freaking anyone else out? Marco asked. 

I think they have discovered our strategy. Ax replied. 

No kidding. Tobias said. 

"What the heck are you two talking about? Three days?" Reese asked. 

Samantha grinned. "Come on, let's go in the shed…We'll explain there." 

She and Daniel went into the shed with Reese trailing behind. I looked over at the others and shrugged, then followed them in. Ax and Marco stayed outside, either to guard or because there wasn't enough room. Probably the second. Erek came with me, though. Jake and Rachel were already in there, both human. Three chairs were set up in the two corners furthest from the door and the corner to the left of the door. A pile of rope sat in the middle of the room, along with some flashlights and other items that could be of use. 

Reese eyed all this. "Okay, what the hell?"

"Look, we just have to make sure you're not Controllers. Erek and the Chee will impersonate you so you won't be missed." I said, trying to sound convincing. 

Daniel had already plopped down in one of the chairs furthest from the door, and Samantha was eyeing the two chairs, as if deciding which one to take. Reese, though, was shaking her head. 

"No way. I'm so not letting you people tie me up." She said stubbornly.

Jake approached her with some rope and she bolted, running for the door. She was met with Marco, who snarled at her. She screamed. 

Samantha rolled her eyes as she sat down in the other chair furthest from the door. "Oh, just sit in the stupid chair, Reese. "

"Yeah, right!" Reese muttered, eyeing Jake. "Just stay away from me and we'll be good." 

Rachel came over from where she had been tying Daniel's leg to the chair and tried to head Reese off. Reese ran again, this time running straight into Erek. She must have not realized who she ran into, for she punched him as hard as she could. The sound of her fist hitting metal rang with a dull thud. 

"Owwwww!" Reese shouted, cradling her hand. "Dammit, boy, what are you made of?"

"Something you've never heard of." Erek replied.

Samantha rolled her eyes again. "Look, Reese, just sit down. Think about it. Three days of no school, and someone else to do your homework for you."

Reese thought about that. "Oh, fine." She sat down in the remaining chair, still nursing her hand. 

Jake, Rachel, and I tied the three up with no more trouble. 

Jake stood back. "Well, like Cassie said, it's for three days…We'll have guards and stuff, to make sure you don't run, and we'll bring food or whatever.."

"Question, will there be a movie made available? Or perhaps some other form of entertainment?" Reese asked. 

"Oh, look, a female version of Marco." Rachel commented.

I heard that. Marco called from outside. 

"So, anyone volunteering for first guard?" Jake asked.

There was silence, then Marco said, Sure, why not. 

Jake nodded. "All right, then, I'll stay, too. Everyone else go home and be back here in a few hours or so. Let's say…Seven o'clock." 

Oh, and someone bring back some fire extinguishers….Danny over there has little blue flames that pop up at his whim. Marco commented in private thoughtspeak. 

Jake nodded again. "Okay. We'll see you guys later." 


	24. Enough With the Screaming

Author's Note: I despise this project we're working on….It's taking up sooo much of my time! Evil school. . This one's short, and I dunno when I'm gonna be able to update next….My weekend just went bye-bye. Evil project of doom. 

Sharina: Really? Lol! Coolies…I'm just sneaky like that. ^_~

SD: I agree….Let someone else go to school and do my homework for three days? All right!

Tigerlily-2250: Thankies! Glad you think it's good….And thanks for reviewing!

Liaranne: Lol. Sometimes, I really think Reese is a female version of Marco…But then I remember all the ways they're different and there goes that. ^_~

DH: Thankies muchly! Yeah, I'd be seriously creeped out with strange people knowing all sorts of things…Well, they get to sit there. And stare at the walls. Whee! I dunno, maybe they should bring some form of entertainment. And Marco's choice was pretty much about Reese. Although he didn't really have to be anywhere else, so I guess that's in it, too. ^_~

Rachel9466: Lol. I like my disclaimers, too. ^_~ Thanks!

Disclaimer: "And next time I'll use mustard!"

****

Chapter Twenty-Three – Jake

a.k.a. Enough With the Screaming

I was sitting on the floor of the shed with my English homework spread out in my lap. I was trying to concentrate on it, really, but my mind kept wandering. I glanced around the rest of the shed, checking on everything. Reese had fallen asleep, her head slumped down to rest on her chest. Marco was sitting by Daniel and the two were discussing math problems in low tones. Samantha was staring at the wall in front of her, seemingly daydreaming, but I saw her lips moving as if she was talking to herself. 

I took a last look to satisfy myself that nothing was happening and looked back down at my homework. No, I did not want to do it…Stupid English essays…I hate essays. They're a tool of teachers to torment us, I know it. Add the fact that it was overcast outside and my mood was just way down there. I wished Cassie was there. As pathetic as it sounded, she'd know what to say to make me feel better. 

I picked up my pencil again and started writing whatever came to my mind. Absolute bull, yes, but bull was better than not turning in the essay at all. My English grade couldn't afford another zero. A D, sure, but not a zero. I felt eyes on me as I wrote and looked up to see Samantha watching me. I raised an eyebrow and she grinned. 

"Homework trouble?" She asked. 

I nodded. "English essay." 

Marco looked over. "That the one that was due a week ago?" 

"No, actually, I turned that one in, thank you." I replied. 

Daniel glanced over, too with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay, so, it was a day or two late. Besides, this one isn't due until tomorrow. Unlike the math you're working on, Marco." I shot back.

Marco grinned. "Hey, at least I'm doing it."

"'Topic: The use of rhetoric to obscure a lack of content,'" Daniel quoted out loud and then laughed.

Samantha laughed along with him. 

Marco shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew that." 

I rolled my eyes and went back to my essay. I felt my eyes moving over towards my watch and suppressed a sigh to see we still had awhile left in there. Truthfully, I didn't really like being there. I kept being reminded of my three days in there…I didn't like being reminded of that. Especially of that eye I saw at the end. That eye still appeared in my dreams sometimes. 

I looked over at the three we were watching once more, then back down at my essay. I wasn't sure whether I wanted them to be Controllers or not. At this point, though, I don't think it really mattered. At the end of three days they wouldn't be Controllers, whether they were now or not. If they were Controllers, though…Well, then the Yeerks would be looking for them. They could never go back home again. It'd be David all over again…

That stopped me. Whatever happened, at the end of these three days, we'd have to give them the morphing power. Either that or kill them. And since there was no way we'd kill them, they'd have to join us. We couldn't trust them to just keep quiet, not with all they knew…

Which was another cause for concern. How did they know so much about us? Even if they were Controllers, they shouldn't know any of what they did. The only possible explanations were that they had been following us everywhere we went, for everything we did….Or they were telling the truth. They were from some alternate dimension. 

I wasn't sure I wanted that to be true. I don't exactly like the idea of people knowing all about me. Plus, it brought the question of how, exactly, they had come here. Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure a world where a war like the one we're going through is only fiction was not meant to come in contact with our world. 

And that most likely lead to the Ellimist. He was about the only one capable of crossing two dimensions that I knew of, anyway. Well, him and Crayak. But I didn't think Crayak would do that. Then again, maybe he would. How should I know? I couldn't think of a reason why the Ellimist would do it, either. 

I sighed. I hate problems that never seem to end. Every time I worked something out, it brought up something else. 

I was staring at what was passing for my English essay again when I heard the thump on the door. I glanced up at it, only to hear it again, but this time much louder. 

Reese woke up with a start, mumbling something about not letting it eating her. Marco and Daniel had stopped talking and were looking at the door. Samantha was looking at it, too, but she looked annoyed and was mouthing something. 

The loud thump came again and the door shook. I bolted to my feet, watching Marco do the same out of the corner of my eye. Daniel looked confused, Reese was still half-asleep, and Samantha was muttering. 

Another thump, much louder, and the door flew open. Reese screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the shed to shake a tiny bit, and Samantha shouted, "I said stop!" 

Then there was silence. 


	25. The Mutant Door and Tobias's Girlfriend

Author's Note: I'm baaaack! Yay! Project's done /and/ finals are done! I'm freeeee!! Well….until the next project and finals. . I should be back to uploading every few days now, though. ^_^

Sharina: lol…Not exactly. Although it probably should have been, now that I think about it. ^_~

SD: *nodnod* I agree…Poor Jake. Well, he might get a rather unplanned vacation later due to a certain opposite of Ellimist….But I can't say more or I'll give away the plot. ^_~

Liaranne: Sorry about the long wait! Now you'll know who was at the door, though.

DH: Yup…Evil, evil school. Don't worry, I'm planning on keeping this one going. Thankies for the compliments! I really do feel bad for Jake…His life pretty much sucks. It's one of the reasons why I refuse to believe the ending to the series is what really happened. ^_~

bionicle0727: Don't worry about it. ^_^ Yes, school just sucks. I can't wait for spring break…Writing time! Whee! And thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

****

Chapter Twenty-Four – Marco

a.k.a. Mutant Doors and Tobias's Girlfriend

I think the irony gods hate me. They really do. Here I was stuck in some shed with my best friend, a friend from my math class, this girl who I may or may not be interested in, and another girl. The last three of whom may or may not be infested with evil parasitic slugs and about to bring around my impending doom. 

Not to mention they all had various special abilities, including having little blue flames to boss around, being a female Doctor Dolittle, or being the Black Canary embodied. 

Oh, and did I tell you that my best friend and I currently had these three tied to chairs and were guarding against their escape? 

I'm not sure which of the above is more insane. 

And, as if that wasn't enough, our door was just broken down by a pack of rabid animals. First rabid zebras, and now this. 

The group at the door consisted of no less than a badger, a fox, two deer, a grouping of sparrows, and a red-tailed hawk. That wasn't Tobias, nonetheless. 

"Sammie….What did you do…?" Daniel asked calmly. 

"Why do you assume it was my fault?" Samantha demanded. 

"Maybe because you can talk to the critters, Sammie?" Reese asked, looking a bit calmer now. 

"Okay, so, well, maybe this one was my fault. But I didn't tell them to break down the door…." Samantha replied. 

"What did you tell them to do?" Jake asked, sounding both tired and amused. 

I looked over at the door, wondering if I dared go over and try to close it. I took another glance at the animals and decided against it. 

"Well…nothing….really…" Samantha mumbled. 

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I might have invited them to come visit…" 

I sighed heavily, throwing my hands up in the air. "And you told them they could just bust their way in if the door wasn't open?"

"Hey, now, that was their idea. I didn't know they would do that." Samantha said indignantly. 

Jake nodded. "Well, do you think you could maybe tell them to go away?" 

Samantha considered. "Yeah, I could do that." She looked over at the door. In a few moments, all of the animals trundled on off, except for the red-tailed hawk. Samantha looked over at Jake. "Um. Skysong wants to stay…That all right?"

Jake looked at me, then shrugged. "Fine, I guess." 

The hawk, Skysong, soared into the room to land on Samantha's chair. Jake went over to see if he could close the door. 

"She says thanks." Samantha said. 

Jake nodded absently, still looking at the door. 

I looked over at the hawk. "She?" 

Samantha nodded. 

"Ooo. Think she could stay around? Maybe we've finally found Tobias a girlfriend!" I said cheerfully. 

Everyone looked at me. 

"What? It was an idea…" I commented, trying to sound hurt. 

"Hmm…I don't think it would work, though. I mean, who'd want to date someone when they needed a translator present constantly?" Samantha asked. 

Now everyone stared at her. 

"Oh, geez, it was a joke. Hah-hah, funny?" Samantha prompted. 

There was silence. 

"Oh, shut up." Samantha muttered. 

"You know, we didn't say anything." Reese commented. 

"You were thinking it." Samantha replied. 

"What, you read minds now?" I asked. 

"Maybe." Samantha replied. 

"Okay, that would just be scary." Daniel commented. "Besides, only Marco's allowed to make jokes, remember?"

I nodded, then paused. "Hey, wait!" 

There was laughter at that. Which was totally unfair. No one laughs at my Tobias joke, but everyone laughs at Daniel's joke about me. See, the irony gods. They really are out to get me. I went over to help Jake with the door. We got it to close, but it wouldn't lock. Not that it really locked to begin with, but, you know. The principle of the thing. 

"Your friends busted the door, Sam." I told her. 

"Really?" She asked, craning to see. "Man…I'm sorry. I really didn't think they'd do that…" 

Jake shook his head. "It's okay, Sam…It'll live." 

"Well, technically, it was never alive to begin with." Reese said. 

Jake did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her. 

"It could have been. How do you know?" Daniel asked. 

"Oh, yes, mutant doors." Reese commented. 

Jake muttered something that sounded a lot like liking Danny more because he backed him up. 

"I so take offense to that. You know, I'm still hurt that no one laughed at my Tobias joke." I commented. 

What Tobias joke would that be? A thought-speak voice asked. 

"Oh, _hi_, Tobias…Joke? What joke? You must be hearing things." I said sweetly. 

Uh-huh. Tobias replied. So, what happened to the door?

Danny raised his head up to look at Tobias. "It mutated."


	26. Sale Day Sale and No One Likes Reese

Author's Note: Bleh. I realize it's been forever. Unfortunately, it will probably be forever once more after this update. My mother was diagnosed with cancer, so things have been kinda hectic. It's stabilizing a bit now, but I'm still the only person who can really drive, so I get to take over chores and stuff. Plus, you know, chemo isn't fun. So….updates will be very sporadic. I'm gonna try and respond to all the reviewers, sorry if I miss anyone, it's been awhile. I do have a couple of chapters to upload, though. Haven't stopped writing, I've just stopped being able to get on the computer and get them up. . 

Sharina: Glad you liked it….Sorry about the again long wait. . Bad, bad me, I know.

SD: Marco always makes me laugh, too. I think the reason people pick on him is just 'cause they want to see his amusing reaction….Or, well, not. But that's my idea.

Liaranne: lol. I know there was no plot…That was sort of an amusing little sidetrack. In fact, most of the parts where they're in the shed don't really have a plot….Huh. Maybe I should work on that.

DH: Thankies! I love writing Marco, he's so much fun. And, no, I haven't quit the story. I'll finish this even if it takes me three years and a thousand chapters….Although hopefully it won't….o.O

DragonTamer: Sorry I didn't update sooner! Yesh, school sucks…What really sucks is now that I finally get some free time, I'm going to have to go back soon. . 

Rachel9466: Hey, losers are cool. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. () Glad you liked it!

Jolly Jeff: Yup, you did review earlier…Thankies for reviewing again.

bionicle0727: Thankies muchly. Sorry it took so long, but I am continuing!

Agent Orangess: Eeep! Please don't pop! And I don't particularly want to pop either…I'm updating! Sorry about the wait. . 

East Coast Ryder: Well, at least it hasn't been forever, right? Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: "My arse is not pansy."

****

Chapter Twenty-Six – Tobias

a.k.a. Sale Day Sale and No One Likes Reese

Cassie carried me back to her house. I wasn't admitting it, but my wing was starting to hurt. Plus the fact that I was unable to fly was getting to me. Man, it sucks being grounded.

Rachel and Ax came with us, Ax in human morph.

"So what do you think about all this?" Cassie asked as we walked towards the barn. Well, they walked. I got carried.

"I think it's a load of bull." Rachel replied.

"Bull? Buuull-la. Load of bull?" Ax asked.

"It's an expression, Ax…I don't think it's real." Rachel said.

"Well, then, Rach, what do you think it is?" Cassie countered.

Rachel considered. "I don't know."

Well, I believe them. I put in.

I didn't think there was any other way for them to know everything…Plus, I had been on the receiving end of the Ellimist's plans before. Sometimes they seem to make no sense. A lot like this.

"I don't know what I think yet." Cassie told us. "I think I'll wait until the three days are up."

"What are we going to do then, Cass? I don't want another David." Rachel said firmly.

"None of us want another David, Rach. I don't know what we're going to do." Cassie replied.

We got to the barn and Cassie took me over to the X-Ray machine. While we waited for the X-Rays to get ready or whatever, we started talking again. By mutual agreement, though, we seemed to avoid the subject of the three teenagers currently tied up in the shed.

"Cassie, when did you start wearing Capri's?" Rachel asked, too casually.

Cassie frowned. "These aren't Capri's, they're just jeans." She glanced down at her too-short jeans. "Oh. I get it. That was another slight about my pants. Very funny."

Rachel smiled sweetly. "Yes, I thought so. Seriously, though. There's a sale this weekend."

There's always a sale at the mall…Doesn't it seem like that? They always have some reason to have a sale. I commented.

"Yeah, you know, now that you mention it…What is it this time, Rach? Today's Thursday Sale? The Sale Day Sale?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, you're all just so amusing." Rachel sniffed. "You just can't appreciate the perfection that is the mall."

"The mall has cinnamon buns. Bunzzz. Bunz-suh." Ax informed us helpfully.

A timer rang and Cassie glanced over in its direction. "Oh. That would be the X-Rays. Hang on."

She came back a few minutes later, X-Rays in hand. "Well, it looks like you just have a really bad sprain. Not as bad as a break, fortunately, and it shouldn't take as long to heal."

How long? I asked.

Cassie shrugged. "One, maybe two weeks. Three tops."

Greeaat. I replied.

Cassie shrugged again. "Well, you could always try morphing out of it."

"That didn't work so well last time." Rachel reminded.

"Yeah, but that was for a break. A sprain might be different." Cassie commented.

"How would a sprain be different?" Rachel asked.

Once more, Cassie shrugged. "How should I know? He should have been able to heal the break. What's to say he won't heal the sprain?"

"It could possibly work. Work. W-urk. Poss-i-blee." Ax said.

I thought about it. If it doesn't work, will you have to set it again? 

Cassie considered. "Probably. It may be only a sprain, but it is a bad one. Better safe than sorry."

After another moment's thought, I decided to go ahead and try it. I really didn't want to be out of commission for two weeks. So, Cassie carefully undid Sam's work and I hopped onto the floor, then started morphing. In a few minutes, I was human and the pain in my arm was gone. I blinked blurry eyes around for a moment, trying to clear them, then remembered how bad human eyesight was.

"All right." I said. "Here's hoping this works."

I demorphed, going slowly. I almost didn't want to finish morphing and find out whether or not it was going to work. As long as I was still in the process of doing it, there was hope. Finally, though, I was fully hawk again. I tested my wing and was pleased to find that it worked fine. I couldn't feel any pain.

All right! I said happily. It worked! 

I flew a circle around the barn, just to prove it, and ended up upsetting some of the smaller animals in the hospital, for which Cassie scolded me.

Sorry. I replied as I settled down in the rafters.

Cassie rolled her eyes, but she didn't seem too upset about it.

Rachel frowned. "You know, this really makes no sense."

Since when has our life made sense? I asked.

Rachel shrugged, but she was still frowning slightly.

I stretched my wings again. You know, I think I'm going to go up to the shed. See if Marco and Jake could use a little help. Being out-numbered and all. 

Cassie nodded. "Okay, then, Tobias."

"I will join you when the dark falls. Dark. Da-ark." Ax told me.

"See you, Tobias." Rachel said.

Later, guys. I said as I took off.

It didn't take me long to fly to the shed, but man, did it feel good. It may have been only a little over a day since I had flown, but I really had missed it. I took my time getting there, flying loops and doing other stupid things that must have confused any bird watchers looking at me. When I did get to the shed, though, I noticed the door seemed to have had an accident. It looked like it was barely hanging on there.

I arrived just in time to hear Marco's comment. After Danny informed me that the door had mutated, I just blinked.

Ooo….kay. I suppose the mutated door can open itself, then? I asked.

There was a sound of shoving and then the door open, Marco appearing in the doorway. "I hope you're happy. We just got that thing closed."

Ecstatic. I replied, swooping off my perch and gliding in through the door.

"Hey, man, how'd your wing heal so fast?" Marco asked.

Jake, Danny, and Sam looked up at hearing that.

"Oh, wow, it is better!" Sam said. "What'd you do?"

Morphed out of it. I replied.

"But the morphing out with a broken wing thing didn't work when you guys were hanging out with the dinosaurs," Danny pointed out..

Oh, right. I had forgotten they knew all that. Yeah, well, it worked now. We're not sure why. Maybe because it was just a sprain. 

Jake frowned slightly, thinking. He was probably thinking the same thing Rachel had been.

"Cool." Marco said. "You're here early, though."

Yeah, I know. Figured you could use some more help. I replied.

Marco grinned. "You can watch over Reese, then."

Oh, thanks. Give me the only one that tried to escape. I retorted.

"You know, I resent that." Reese said.

Jake smiled. "Well, you can't have Danny. He backs me up."

I distinctly saw Danny grin and then chuckle while looking at Marco, who huffed indignantly.

"Are you still on about that?" Marco demanded.

I looked over at Reese, then at Sam, who was accompanied by another red-tailed hawk, a female, that had perched on her chair. That surprised me slightly, but I did remember her display in Gardens and decided to shrug it off. While Marco was busy arguing with Jake, I swooped over and perched on the other side of Sam's chair.

Marco saw me. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Taking the lesser of two evils. I replied.

Jake grinned. "Should have claimed your person while you were still able to."

"Oh, man, now I'm stuck with Reese." Marco joked.

"I resent that, too." Reese said.

"Is it just me, or do either of you feel like inanimate objects right now?" Danny asked.

"Trust me, it's not just you." Sam replied.


	27. Ceiling Fans and Veggie Tales

Author's Note: I combined Reese and Sam's chapters this time 'cause they were both a little short…I've got one or two more chappies to put up for this update, too.

Disclaimer: "Ugh. I can't see, Flow."

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven Part One – Reese

a.k.a. Ceiling Fans and Veggie Tales

When night fell, Jake and Marco went home and Tobias was joined by Ax. I was kinda disappointed Marco had gone…Not because I liked him…Because I didn't…But it was fun to flirt. Even though I didn't like him. Plus, he was kinda cute. Even I will admit that. But now all I had was Bird-Boy and the alien guy. Neither of which I could flirt with. Bird-Boy because he was sort of taken, even if he didn't know it yet, and I don't really do cross-species flirting. And Ax….well, again. The cross-species thing. No.

Plus, Ax had spent most of the night discussing some techno-science-whatever with Danny. No, I had understood a word of it. And Tobias and Sam had been talking, too. For the life of me, I can't remember what, though.

Now, it was late. As far as I could tell, Danny was asleep over in his chair. Ax had lain down like I've seen some of Sammie's horses do and was sleeping, too…I think. The eyes on his face were closed, but the ones on his antennae-things were still open. It was sort of creepy. Tobias was somewhere outside of the shed, probably in a tree, and Sammie's hawk friend, Skysong, had gone off to hunt or do some other bird-type thing.

I _had_ been sleeping, but I had woken up due to Sammie. Being the night-owl that she is, she was not sleeping. In fact, she had recently starting singing to herself. Quietly, granted, but as I was the closest person to her, it didn't help. Neither did the song she was singing.

The part I remember went something like this: "Oh I wish I was a ceiling fan, a ceiling fan. Oh, I wish I was a ceiling fan, to spin around all daaayyy…"

I think there were more verses, but that's the only part I could make out. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore her, deciding very firmly that I was going to annoy her similarly when she was sleeping in the morning. Stupid Sammie.

Finally, though, I had had enough.

"Gah!" I shouted. "Will you shut up all ready?"

Ax's eyes snapped open, focused on me, then rolled and closed again. Danny jerked awake, blinked around sleepily, then glared at me.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I refuse to listen to one more verse of 'I Wish I Was a Ceiling Fan.'" I replied, annoyed.

I'm not a cheerful person in the middle of the night with no sleep.

Danny looked at me like I was insane, then closed his eyes.

Sammie offered me a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Didn't think you could hear that."

"Well, I could. Now shut it." I ordered her, then closed my eyes in an attempt to get to sleep.

For awhile, it seemed like it was working. Just as I was about to drift off, though, I heard humming. And, lo and behold, it was to the same annoying tune as "I Wish I Was a Ceiling Fan." I stayed still for a moment, hoping it would go away, then cracked one eye open and glared at my cousin.

She caught my stare and grinned. "Oh. Sorry."

"I'm making you pay for this tomorrow." I told her.

"I'll stop now. Really." She offered.

"You know that sleep thing?" Danny asked us from his corner, annoyance in his voice. "Your eyes are closed, sometimes there's snoring…?"

"What a good idea. If only it would work." I said, glaring at Sammie again.

She fell silent, so I closed my eyes again. But now I couldn't seem to get to sleep, dangit. It seemed like hours before I finally drifted off

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven Part Two– Sam

No matter what Reese says, I so did not keep her up all night. Is it my fault she had this freakish way of hearing all the songs I was singing to amuse myself? Noooo. Of course not. Besides, what else was there to do? Everyone else was sleeping and I can't sleep until late at night. And since there was no books or computers or TV….All I had was singing.

Of course, Reese didn't take it that way. That's why I woke up at seven in the morning with Reese singing Veggie Tale songs at the top of her lungs. Fortunately, I had gone to sleep around three and I can survive on four hours. As long as I don't have to do anything too difficult. Like listening to Reese's singing.

"You are my cheeseburger, my lovely cheeseburger, I'll wa-ayt for you-ooo-ooo." Reese sang.

"Oh, Lord, make it stop." I muttered.

"Why? Why with the singing?" Danny asked.

Please tell me someone isn't singing Veggie Tales. Tobias called as he swooped into the shed and perched on my chair.

Ax, who had been holding the door open, shook his head and trotted out. Probably going out to graze.

"I wish I could, Tobias. I really, really, really wish I could." I replied.

"Make her stop…Peck her eyes out…" Danny pleaded.

Reese had moved on to another Veggie Tales song. "Well, now, you are in trouble! Your time card is erect!" She sang cheerfully.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Danny demanded.

"Well, yeah, but isn't there another meaning for it?" Reese asked, pausing in her singing.

There was a long pause as we all stared at her. Finally, Tobias replied, Nooo…. 

Reese blinked. "Oh. Well, maybe it's something else, then. Oh, well." Then she started singing again, some song about a baby water buffalo. More Veggie Tales.

And who was singing about ceiling fans last night? Tobias asked, looking around.

"Oh. Well, uh, that was me. What, did everyone hear me?" I asked.

Silence.

"Oh, shut up. I couldn't sleep." I muttered.

"And, of course, we can't sleep now, because Reese is having the time of her life over there." Danny commented.

"Everybody has a baby kangaroo, yours is pink and mine is blue." Reese sang from her corner.

"That song lies…I don't.," he said with a pause. "Have a baby kangaroo. Blue, pink, or otherwise."

Won't someone please make it stop? Tobias asked. Where's Marco? He was supposed to be here by now. 

"Doesn't Marco have school today? It is a Thursday." I said.

He's ditching. Rachel had a test today, Cassie was in danger of failing her French class, and Jake can't miss another day of English. So he got stuck faking sick. Fortunately, his dad's working late today. Tobias replied.

Reese paused in her singing. "He is bringing food, right? I'm starving."

"Yes, food would be a good thing." Danny agreed.

"You know, I could just ask some squirrels to bring us some of the edible berries or roots out there." I offered.

Reese and Danny stared at me.

"No," Danny stated simply.

Marco chose that moment to walk in with a backpack tossed over his shoulder and several bags of fast food. "Anyone hungry?"

"You stick with your berries, Sammie." Danny told me. "We'll take the McDonald's."

"Tell me you brought me a cheeseburger, Marco, and I'll love you forever." Reese said.

Marco looked at me. "Berries?"

"Well, it was a suggestion. But I've got a better one: french fries?" I asked.

Marco came over to loosen our ropes so we could eat. Tobias flew off my chair and morphed Hork-Bajir, probably in case we tried to escape. As I picked through my bag, Ax trotted back in. I found a cheeseburger and pulled it out, then held it up.

"Who wants it?" I asked.

Reese and Danny both said something to the effect of "me!" I rolled my eyes, then made a little attempt at tossing it. Seeing as my hands were still tied down, though, it ended up just sort of flopping a few feet. It did land right next to where Marco was sitting, though.

He grinned and picked it up. "Thanks, Sam."

Reese frowned. "You did that on purpose." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

Danny didn't seem too heartbroken, though, and went on munching on his fries.

I cheerfully brought mine out and started eating them.

What, don't like cheeseburgers? Tobias asked.

I shook my head. "Naw. I'm just a vegetarian."

Marco shook his head at me. "Never understood how anyone could not look at a nice, juicy hamburger and think 'yum.'"

I laughed. "Yeah, a lot of people think that. Right, Reese?"

"Hey, cous, as long as you don't try and make me eat your tofu, we've got no quarrels." Reese replied.

The rest of the day went on pretty much like that. If you ignore the fact that Danny, Reese, and I were tied to chairs, it was as if we were just a group of friends hanging out. Marco's backpack turned out to contain sandwiches and sodas, so we ate lunch around one. Jake and Cassie came by around four, and Marco went home to make sure he was lying in bed when his dad arrived.

Rachel came about the time we were eating dinner, which was more sandwiches, and Jake and Cassie left. Reese fell asleep some time after we ate, while I talked to Tobias some more and Danny talked with Rachel. Tobias went out to hunt, and Ax looked like he was resting, so I decided to get some sleep, too. Who knows how much I'd get that night.


	28. Fire Fire FireHee

Author's Note: Okay, I decided to stick Danny's and Rachel's together, too, since I seem to have written a bunch of short ones….Hope that's okay with you guys.

Disclaimer: "Don't you people ever die?"

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight Part One– Danny

Aside from the ceiling fan last night and Veggie Tales this morning, the first day of our "de-Yeerkification" passed with little annoyances. It was somewhere around 8:00 PM, or so I figured since around an hour before Ax told me it was _approximately_ 7:03 PM....and 42 seconds. Anyway, I was bored.

Very bored.

Reese had fallen asleep awhile ago, and when Tobias went out hunting, Sammie had joined her. Both Rachel and Ax were sleeping as well.

I probably should have slept, too, seeing as if that night was at all like last, I would be sleeping very little, but I was distracted.

As you might have guessed, I like fire.

And when I get bored, it makes me want to play with the fire.

Of course, since I was tied to a chair, I didn't think that would work out too well. Although, maybe if I just lit the tips of my fingers….

I concentrated, and my fingertips sparked with blue flame. I smiled as I watched it flicker, but before I had been looking a full minute, a wave of foamy liquid splashed across my hands and the front part of my chair. My knees and pants around them were soaked almost instantly.

And the fire was gone.

I looked up to see Rachel holding a fire extinguisher.

She was glaring at me. "What, do you want to set the place on fire now? Or were you just trying to escape?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything…I was just bored." I explained.

"So you thought you'd play with fire?" She asked.

"_Yes._ Hey, it wasn't hurting anything. At least I didn't break the door." I protested.

She paused, then set the fire extinguisher down. "Whatever. Don't do that again."

She started to walk away, but something prompted me to say, "You know, Rachel, we're not your enemies."

She stopped, then turned to look at me. "Huh?"

"I'm not like David." I told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"I'm not like David," I repeated. It had to have been the only thing on her mind. She had just met us, but we already know so much about her and the others. The last person to know as much as we did betrayed them. I could see why they'd be scared. "I just want to make sure that you know that. That guy…he was a creep. And I hate him. And now, we show up, and we just know _a lot._ You guys have a reason to not trust us. But I just wanted to tell you, you can trust us. I know it's not going to be an overnight thing…but I hope it starts somewhere…"

Rachel shook her head. "It's creepy the way you know stuff about me no one should."

All I could think of to say was, "I know. Sorry." I shrugged as best as I could while being tied up.

She blinked at me, then smirked. "What are you sorry for? If your story's true, then you couldn't help being 'brought' here." Her tone placed an emphasis on 'if'.

I shrugged again. "I just feel like I owed you an apology. I'd be pissed if someone I didn't know knew stuff about me."

Rachel didn't say anything.

After a long while, I said, "But really, I'm not like him. I don't want be like him."

Rachel looked at me for a moment, then shook her head again. "I hope not, Danny."

She walked back over to the wall she had been sitting against and sat back down, leaning against it and closing her eyes.

I was debating whether or not to say anything more when Tobias flew back in, so I shifted my conversation his way.

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight Part Two – Rachel

Danny confused me. I don't like being confused. It was much simpler when they were the Controllers who knew too much about us and I could just hate them. But now….Well, now I was starting to believe him.

I didn't want another David. I really, really didn't want another David.

David brought out a part in me that I didn't really like. I didn't want to have to go through that again.

But, for some reason, when Danny said he wasn't like David, I believed him. I'm not usually one to make decisions based on what people seem to be like. That's Cassie's thing, the goodness in all people.

But I do believe in gut instinct. And mine was telling me that Danny was being truthful.

I heard Tobias fly back in, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I pretended I was asleep.

I guess I must have really fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is hearing the door open again. I listened more carefully and heard the sound of rain hitting the roof. When had it started raining? I shivered and realized it was colder now, too.

I opened my eyes and saw that Cassie had been the one who came through the door. She was holding two umbrellas and there was a duffel bag at her feet. She smiled over at me.

"Hey, Rach." She greeted. "There was some pretty nasty clouds outside, so I figured I'd better come give you guys some protection. Started raining about halfway here." She glanced up at the ceiling. "Weatherguy says it should clear up tonight."

"Which means it'll last a couple of days." I groaned, then stood up, stretching.

I glanced around to see what the others had been doing while I was out. Danny, Reese, and Samantha were talking about something one of their friends had done while Ax was watching them and blinking, as if trying to make sense of the conversation. Tobias was perched on Samantha's shoulder, looking slightly wet and disgruntled.

He caught me looking. Stupid storm caught me while I was hunting. He commented, fluffing his wings a bit. Now I'm all wet. He grumbled.

I grinned slightly.

Reese glanced over at Cassie and the duffel bag. "You brought something warm in there, right? I'm freezing."

Samantha looked at her and rolled her eyes. "You're already wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a sweatshirt. How cold can you be?"

Reese stuck out her tongue. "Not all of us are 'Little-Miss-I-Never-get-cold'."

"As much as I dislike agreeing with Reese, warm would be nice." Danny commented.

"Hey!" Reese protested.

Cassie smiled and unzipped the duffel bag, revealing several blankets. "This shed doesn't exactly have a heater."

She tugged one out and handed it to me, then pulled another out and started over to Reese. I shrugged and went over to Danny.

"Just don't light this on fire." I told him as I spread it over him, smiling slightly.

He smiled back. "Who, me? Never."

I helped Cassie set up a couple of camping-style lanterns that were also in the duffel bag, then glanced at my watch. "It's nine already. I'm supposed to be home from studying at your house in half an hour." I told Cassie.

She nodded. "I know. That's why I came." She glanced at Ax and Tobias. "You two gonna be okay until Jake and I get here tomorrow?"

We'll be fine, Cass. Tobias replied.

Ax nodded. Yes, I believe we will manage on our own. As long as there are no sudden outbursts tonight. He looked at Reese.

She grinned. "Hey, Sammie's the one who wouldn't stop singing."

"No one asked you to scream at me." Samantha replied indignantly.

"If you hadn't been singing, I wouldn't have had to." Reese shot back.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You both sang, okay? I blame both of you."

The argument continued as I followed Cassie out the door. She handed me one of the umbrellas and I opened it up.

"I know why you volunteered to skip school tomorrow." I teased as we walked.

"Oh?" She asked innocently.

"You just wanted to spend some alone time with Jaaake." I informed her.

She blushed. "That's not true."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Well….maybe a little." She admitted.

I laughed, and she quickly changed the subject to something else.


	29. Crushes and Christmas Carols

Author's Note: Okay, so, umm….who's mad at me? >>. I know, I know….But, hey, it hasn't quite been a year yet? Good news is, my mother's cancer is in remission, so updates should be more frequent now.

And, hey, here's a nice long chapter? Although I apologize for the corniness of Jake's ending…I was on writer's block…Oh, and due to stupid formatting issues, all thought speak is now in italics.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed during my long absence. I'm back now, in case anyone's still reading this. ()

**Chapter Twenty-Eight Part One – Cassie**

Spending time with Jake wasn't the only reason I was going to skip school that day.

It was just the main reason.

He met me at my house so we could walk to the shed together. My parents, of course, thought we were walking to school. It was still raining out, so I had packed a backpack of food instead of stopping by Taco Bell like I had planned.

I did have my own umbrella in the backpack, but Jake offered to share his, so it stayed in there.

We walked for awhile, chatting about things normal teenagers talk about.

After a moment of companionable silence, though, I asked, "What are we going to do, Jake?"

He knew what I was talking about, but it took him a little while to respond. "I dunno, Cass. Whether they're Controllers or not, we're going to have to use the cube."

I nodded. I had known that was what his answer was going to be, but I wanted to hear it from him. "Maybe it won't be so bad, Jake. Three new Animorphs? Everyone's not like David, you know."

He winced at David's name. "I hope they're not like him. I don't think we can go through that again."

I placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I don't think we'll have to. These three, they seem nice. Marco was friends with Danny and Reese, and I know Sam….They're good people."

Jake nodded. "They do seem okay. I could almost be friends with them, if I was sure this isn't just some act by the aliens in their heads."

"Well, we just have the rest of today and tomorrow, Jake, and then we'll know…I don't really think they're Controllers. I mean, they've been really cooperative and they haven't once tried to escape…" I offered.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem like they are Controllers." He agreed.

There was silence for awhile again, but it was slightly strained this time. I glanced over at him as we neared the shed. He seemed preoccupied, staring off in the distance.

"You okay?" I asked him softly.

He shook his head, as if to clear it. "Hmm? Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just…This shed brings back memories."

I hesitated, then slipped my hand into his and gave it a soft squeeze. He looked down at me and smiled.

We walked the rest of the way to the shed holding hands. I was very glad I had decided to miss school that day.

We dropped hands when we reached the shed door. I opened it and stepped in while he closed the umbrella, then shut the door after him.

The shed was almost as dark as it was outside, lit only by the lanterns I had brought yesterday. It was also nearly as cold as outside. Ax was lying down in the corner by Danny, a blanket draped over his deer-like half. Danny was leaning back against his chair, asleep with another blanket on him. Reese was sleeping as well, although she was shivering in her blanket. Sam was sleeping, also, under another blanket. Tobias was perched on her shoulder, a lot dryer than yesterday.

Ax smiled with his eyes as we walked in. _Hello Prince Jake, Cassie._

_Hey guys._Tobias greeted, his mental voice slightly annoyed. _Still raining out there._

I wasn't sure if that was a question or a comment, so I let it go.

"You can go on out and eat, Ax, if it's not too wet for you." Jake told him.

Ax stood, the blanket falling off. _No, it isn't. The rain doesn't bother me._ He trotted out into the storm.

"I brought you some of our frozen mice, Tobias, in case you didn't feel like hunting." I offered.

Tobias tilted his head, considering._ I think I'll take you up on that. There wouldn't be anything good out in the storm, anyway._

I nodded. "We brought some other food, too…Should we wake them up?" I asked Jake.

"Yes, I need awakening." Danny commented sleepily. "Because I'm still asleep and all."

"Me, too." Reese said. "I heard something about food?"

"Cold…so cold. _Why_ can't I light a fire?" Danny asked.

"Because the shed is wood and I don't feel like burning to death?" Reese offered.

"Oh," Danny said blankly. "Fine then."

I laughed and dug around in my backpack, looking for the pastries I had brought.

_While you're in there, Cass, could you get those mice? I wanna eat before Sam wakes up._ Tobias told me.

I paused, glancing up at him, and he managed to shrug slightly. Which isn't easy to do, when you're a bird.

_I dunno, it might upset her. You know, being a vegetarian and able to talk to animals and all. Might be eating a friend._ He explained, sounding slightly sheepish.

"Meh. Go ahead. Doesn't bother me. Sweet, though." Sam told him, voice sounding only half-awake. She yawned widely, then blinked up at him. "'Sides, that's the way of things. You've got a right to live as much as the mouse. More." There was a pause, then she added, "I mean, most of my friends are predators. They gotta eat, too, right?"

"Sammie, you make no sense in the morning." Reese told her.

Sam blinked. "Oh, shut up." She retorted.

"Well, she is right." Danny commented, then paused. "Wait. Man, I have been agreeing with Reese way too much lately."

"Okay, now, I resent that." Reese said.

I finally found the mice and pulled them out of their little ziplock bag. "Tobias, you want these now?"

_Sure._ He said, launching off of Sam's shoulder.

I tossed the mice in the unoccupied corner for him and he landed and began eating.

Jake had found the pastries while I was giving Tobias the mice and helped me pass them out. While I was giving Sam hers, I noticed an extra-thick layer of sweatshirt on her shoulders.

"Is that padding?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, the shoulders. Yeah. I've got a lot of bird friends, so I had 'em sown in." She replied, taking a bite of her pastry. "Mmm. Sugar."

Oh. So that was why she didn't seem to be bothered by Tobias's claws on her shoulder.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight Part Two – Jake**

I spent the day huddled under a blanket with Cassie, talking with her and the other occupants of our little shed. Aside from the cold, it really wasn't that bad. It definitely beat going to school.

Then again, anytime spent with Cassie beat going to school.

I meant what I had told Cassie. I really did like Danny, Reese, and Sam. They seemed nice enough. They certainly weren't acting like David. We had tied them up in a cold, dark little shed for three days, and they were still joking and laughing with us like we were just hanging out.

David wouldn't have done that.

Plus, there was the fact that Marco kinda had a crush on Reese. At least, he had been sort of interested in her before all this happened, back when she was in his class. I hadn't gotten the chance to ask him if that still stood.

And, apparently, Tobias had heard from Sam that Reese had a crush on Marco.

Of course, since Sam was still under suspicion, that wasn't exactly solid news.

I admit, though, I was finding it less and less likely that these three were Controllers. I remembered how the Yeerk in my head had acted when he had been prisoner. By now, he had already tried to escape a couple of times. I think he might have even stopped pretending. I couldn't remember when, exactly…I didn't really want to.

Marco and Rachel came by after school. Since it was Friday night, I was staying the night at Marco's, and he was staying over my house. Rachel and Cassie had done the same thing, so all six of us would be there that night and the next day. By 4:47 PM, according to Ax, this would all be over.

Well, part of it would be over, anyway. The next part would just be beginning.

As I expected, Marco made some comment about me and Cassie, then went over to sit by Reese. I was slightly surprised, though, when Rachel joined Danny and Ax.

I was half asleep when Reese commented, "You know what? We should all sing Christmas carols."

I opened my eyes to stare at her.

"What?" She asked. "Could be fun. Get us in the holiday season."

Sam was staring at her, too. "Who gave you too much sugar?"

"I am _not_ singing Christmas carols." Marco informed us.

"Spoil sport." Reese commented, then looked at Danny. "Come on, you're in choir. You know you wanna sing."

Danny gave her a sardonic smile. "Like that's happening."

"Oh, you all are so not fun." Reese said.

"No, we're all so not insane." Sam countered.

"Hey, I'm offended by that. I can be insane." Danny said defiantly. "You sing _then_ I'll join."

"Yay!" Reese said happily, then began to sing 'Silent Night.'

Danny joined her almost instantly. Sam raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and started singing as well. Cassie looked over at me, amused, then added her voice in. Rachel and Marco were staring at the four of them like they were insane. Marco noticed Rachel's reaction and grinned, then started singing, too, probably just to irritate her. Tobias added his thought-speak voice after a moment, too.

I shrugged, and joined in. There were worse things. Rachel continued staring at us until Marco made the comment about her being to afraid to sing.

Ax just looked at us the whole time. I don't think he had a clue what we were doing.

And that's how I ended up spending my night in a shed, singing Christmas carols.

Man, my life is nuts.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight Part Three – Marco**

The six of us took turns staying up in shifts of two that night, even though none of us really thought they were Controllers any more. Myself included.

Like everyone else, the fact that this situation was a lot like David had occurred to me. I just decided not to dwell on it.

Besides, I could think of plenty of ways David's thing had been different from this. David was a jerk, for starters, and frankly, Reese, Danny, and Sam just didn't seem like jerks.

Then there was the fact that David hadn't really had a choice in joining us. Well, okay, he sort of did, but come on. What else was he going to do?

These three, though, they came to us. And their families were still intact, as far as I knew. They still had homes to go to at night.

Plus, I'd known Reese and Danny for a while. If they weren't Controllers, then I thought I could guess how they'd react.

Of course, I could be wrong and they'd end up going insane and trying to kill us all.

But who wants to think about that?

Sometime during the night, or rather, early morning, Jake woke us all up. Well, all of us but Reese, Danny, and Sam. They were still asleep in their chairs.

He looked at us all for a moment, then said, "Well, I think it's pretty obvious we're going to have to use the cube."

"But that doesn't mean it's going to turn out like last time. Three new Animorphs? That's gotta be good for something. And besides, we know them more than him." Cassie said.

"What do we really know about these three, though? Aside from they claim to be from an alternate universe?" Rachel asked.

"Look, last time, I was against it. I mean, I never liked David." I said. "But really, what choice do we have? They know about us. And we do know more about them than David."

_You said you all had connections, Rachel, but some of the connections weren't any stronger than the connections we have with these three. Sure, we've got stronger connections now, and it may take some getting used to, but if David had worked out, think of how good that could have been._ Tobias added.

Rachel held up her hands. "I was just pointing out the facts. I say we go for it."

I thought about that. "Uh, I'd like to change my vote, please."

Jake rolled his eyes, then looked at Ax.

Ax shrugged. _I would say my opinion is the same as last time, especially in remembering how that came out. But Marco is right; we do not appear to have much of a choice. And these three humans do not seem to act anything like David did._

Jake nodded. "All right, then. When the three days is up, we'll use the cube. What time again, Ax?"

_4:47 PM, Prince Jake._ Ax replied immediately.

"Thanks. And, uh, you really don't need to call me prince." Jake told him.

_I know, Prince Jake._

"Okay. Just checking." Jake said. "You can all go back to sleep, now…We'll finish out our shift."

We was him and Cassie, of course. Somehow, they'd managed to get their shifts together.

Okay, so, Jake had assigned the shifts, so it wasn't really that hard.

I had ended up with Rachel. And doing a shift in the middle of the night with Xena was not exactly fun. Fortunately, though, I only needed to do one more shift before it was morning.

"So, uh, Rachel." I commented. "I see you've made like Cassie and left me."

She glared at me. "What are you talking about?"

"It's no use denying it. I know all about you and Danny." Yes, I had noticed them talking an awful lot. No, I could not resist commenting about it.

"Me and Danny? Like.../me/ and /Danny?" Rachel asked, then paused. "Okay, now I know you're nuts."

I grinned at her. "You can't argue with the facts, Rach."

"What facts would those be?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Rachel likes Daaannnnnyyy…." I replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn't deny it, though. "Whatever. You don't seem too broken up about it."

"Huh?" Okay, that one had me.

She nodded in Reese's direction.

Oh. That. So people had noticed. I had decided I was still interested in Reese. I had been before this whole thing, when we were just classmates. Come on, she was funny, cute, and she talked to me. That's pretty much a reason for me to be interested.

Once the three of them went all psycho, though, I had my doubts. What if she had been a Controller the whole time? That would sort of kill all my reasons for being interested. Well, except for the cute thing. But despite my talk, if I was interested in a girl purely for her looks I think I'd be too shallow even for myself.

Now, though, it looked like they weren't Controllers. And, according to our vote, Reese, Danny, and Sam would become Animorphs today.

Three new Animorphs.

There were good things and bad things about that. More people meant more firepower. It also meant more uncertainty, and more to worry about. What I had told Rachel aside, we weren't sure how they'd hold up in battle.

But I couldn't think about that now because Rachel was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about." Smooth. Very smooth.

"Sure you don't." Rachel replied.

I looked at my watch. "Oh, look, it's time to wake up Ax and Tobias."

"Uh-huh." Rachel said.

She dropped the subject, though, and we woke up Tobias and Ax.


	30. Round Bread and New Animorphs

Squee! Another chapter for me! Oh, look, that rhymes. Anyhow, I'd like to respond to all my reviewers individually like usual, but I'm doing this instead of writing the paper I should be doing, so that's not gonna happen. Thanks anyway, though, guys! 

Disclaimer: "Your entrance was good, his was better. The difference? Showmanship."

**Chapter Twenty-Nine Part One: Tobias**

Ax and I got the last shift of the day, so I was up when the sun started rising. With everyone else asleep, I had time to dwell on what I knew was going to happen that day. Our forces were about to increase. I'm sure you've had enough of everyone else, though, so I won't start babbling about everything that meant.

I glanced over at Ax. He was quietly standing in the unoccupied corner of the shed, looking off into space. He had been quiet since Rachel and Marco had woken us up.

_ You okay, Ax-man? _ I asked.

He blinked his main eyes at me. _ I am fine, Tobias. Why? _

_ You just seem quiet. Thinking about today? _

He smiled with his eyes in that strange way Andalites have. _Is it obvious? _

_ Nah. That just seems to be on everyone's mind. _ I replied.

He nodded. _ I am remembering when we thought David had… _ He hesitated.

_ Killed me? _ I supplied.

_ Well, yes. I do not wish that to happen this time. Real or imaginary_. Ax said.

_Don't worry, Ax-man, I have a feeling it'll be fine. _ I told him. I was a bit touched, though. For an Andalite, that was pretty emotional. I was his _shorm_, though, which is the Andalite version of a best friend, so I guess it was okay.

_ Maybe. _ Ax replied, but he sounded unconvinced.

_ Yeah, well, I'll do my best not to let them kill me, okay? _ I intended it to be a joke, but I half meant it. _ Just as long as you do the same. _

Ax smiled at me again. _ Agreed. _

_ Okay, the sun is up. People should be awake now. _ I grumped. All the good prey would be out now.

_ Should I wake up Prince Jake so you can go hunt_? Ax asked.

_ Naw, I'll wait. There'll be some late-comers. _ I stretched my wings. _ Although maybe if I screech someone will wake up and I can blame it on a bird outside. _

"Please don't." Marco muttered. He rolled over to glare at me. "I'm up now, happy? Go hunt."

_ How long have you been awake? _ I demanded.

"About the time you informed us the sun was up." Marco replied.

_ Oh. Well, in that case, I guess I will go eat. I_ hopped lightly off of Sam's shoulder so I wouldn't wake her. I launched myself off the back of her chair and out the door Ax held open for me.

I caught a rat and ate it. When I got back, Rachel and Danny were awake. Cassie and Jake were still cuddled together, sleeping, and both Sam and Reese were also still out.

"Hi, Tobias." Rachel said, which Danny echoed.

"Hey, Tobias." Marco greeted. "Is there one less mouse wandering around the woods?"

_ Actually, it was a rat. A good one, too. _ I replied.

"And you didn't share?" Marco shook his head. "And I thought we were friends, Tobias."

_ Next time I'll catch a special one just for you_. I promised.

"I'll be expecting it." Marco informed me. "But for now, I guess I'll have to settle for this nice cold bagel. Anyone else want one?"

"Yeah, toss two over here." Rachel said.

Marco threw them over and Rachel caught them deftly.

"And mighty Xena shows off her skills once more." Marco commented.

Rachel rolled her eyes and loosened Danny's ropes, then handed him a bagel.

"Mmmm. Round bread." Danny commented.

"Hey, these are /bagels, not just bread." Marco told him.

"Bagels without cream cheese are just bread." Danny replied.

Marco held his hand over the bagel, like he was blocking it from hearing. "Shhh. He didn't mean that."

"Yes I did." Danny muttered, but Marco ignored him.

Soon after that, Jake and Cassie woke up and Ax went out to graze. Reese woke up and ate three and a half of the bagels, then Sam awoke and snatched the other half of Reese's left over bagel. Then she and Cassie split another one.

The day passed both quickly and slowly. By 4:30, though, when none of them seemed to be suffering any symptoms of a Yeerk dying in their heads, Jake sighed.

"Well, I guess it's obvious none of you are Controllers." Jake said.

"See? I told you." Reese muttered.

Jake looked at Ax. "Should we wait the seventeen minutes to make sure?"

_ It couldn't hurt, Prince Jake. _ Ax replied.

"Oh, great." Reese said.

"It's seventeen minutes, Reese, you can handle it." Sam told her.

"Cannot." Reese said under her breath.

Sam rolled her eyes.

The seventeen minutes passed in slightly tense silence. At 4:47, we untied them and they stood up, stretching.

Jake looked at the three of them for a moment. "All right. I guess there's only one thing left to do." He nodded at Cassie.

She reached into the backpack she had brought and pulled out the blue cube.

Here goes nothing.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine Part Two: Reese**

Three days of sitting makes your butt really sore. I was stretching and trying to make it un-sore when Cassie pulled out her blue cube thing. Of course, I hadn't read the books, so I had no idea what it was.

I also didn't understand why Sammie and Danny were staring at it like it was some powerful weapon.

"What's left to do?" I asked Jake.

He glanced at Sammie and Danny, but they stayed quiet. He looked back at me.

"You know about us…And who we fight. And now that we know you're not Controllers…" He told me. I began to see where this was going. "We tried to increase our ranks before, and it didn't turn out too well. But this time, we're hoping it will be different."

Sammie nodded. "It will be different, Jake."

"We are not like David." Danny said firmly, but he was looking at Rachel, not Jake.

Any other time, I would have commented on that. But not now. I shook my head. "No." I said bluntly. "No. I'll keep my mouth shut, I'll never talk about it, but I am /not/ going to be an Animorph."

The already existing Animorphs exchanged glances. Jake opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head again. And kept shaking it.

"No, Jake, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to join this fight. You can call me a coward or whatever, but I'm a teenager. I just want to be a normal teenager and not fight creepy aliens twenty-four seven. No. No. Just….no." I said, still shaking my head.

My gaze was on the floor, so I don't know what their reactions were. I didn't look up until Sammie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come talk to me, Reese." She said, and lead me into a corner.

The others tried to pretend they couldn't hear us.

"I don't want to do this, Sammie." I told her.

She nodded, taking my hand in hers. "I know you don't, Ree-chan. But really….What else can we do?"

"Go home? Pretend like none of this ever happened?" I suggested.

She just looked at me. "Reese, could you really pretend you didn't know what was going on? Could you really go back to look at people without wondering whether or not they're a slave in their own body?"

No, of course I couldn't. I mean, come on. Who could? But I didn't want to say that, so I said nothing.

"You're telling me you wouldn't feel the least bit bad about doing nothing while people are getting taken over and we are the only things stopping them?" Sammie asked.

Yes, I felt bad. I felt incredibly bad. These were my friends…Most of them. What if they got hurt? It would be on my head…I could have been there. Damn it, I shouldn't be talking to her. She was going to convince me. I did not want to touch that thing.

"I'm not going to drag you over there and make you do it, Reese. But you know it's the right thing to do. Do you really want to sit back while kids lose their families to the Yeerks or become slaves themselves?"

That did it. Now there were kids involved. I knew Sammie had said that just because she knew I would react. And at that moment, I hated her. I hated her more than anything.

"Fine!" I screamed.

I stalked over to Ax, who held the blue thing now, and jammed my hand on it. I felt a warm tingle spread from the box through my body.

Only then did I realize what I had done.

"No. Oh, no. Oh." I murmured.

I felt Sammie stand beside me, hand reaching out, but I turned away. I didn't want to see her now. Didn't want to see anything.

I stumbled to the corner and fell down, back against the wall, and began sobbing. Someone sat next to me and I didn't even have the strength to move. I felt an arm wrap around me. I pulled away, but it stayed, so finally I turned into whoever's shoulder it was and cried.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine Part Three: Sam**

I knew Reese hated me then. And watching my cousin cry on Marco's shoulder, I was a little mad at myself. Okay, I was a lot mad at myself. Still, though…I knew Reese couldn't have lived with herself if she sat there and let us fight. She could have pretended to, but she really couldn't have.

And I knew the other Animorphs couldn't just trust her to keep her mouth shut. They weren't sure of any of us yet. I knew they weren't going to drag her over and make her do it…Or, at least, I knew they didn't want to. I wasn't too sure what some of them would do.

So I guilted her into it. Yes, I could rationalize this in my head all day long, but no matter how many good points I made, I still felt like scum with Reese over there crying her heart out.

But, well, I had done it. And it wouldn't do me any good to sit there and moan 'What have I done?'

"Is she going to be okay?" Cassie asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said quietly. "She might hate me for awhile, but she'll be okay."

"Why? It's not like you made her do it." Rachel said, looking over at Reese and Marco.

"Yeah, but I made her feel guilty. Same thing, to her." I shrugged. "No big deal. I'll make her a cheesecake and she'll forgive me." I said, although it sounded half-hearted even to me.

I glanced at Danny. "You wanna go first?"

He shook his head. "I already did it….While you and Reese were talking."

"Oh. Guess it's just me, then." I stepped over and pressed my hand to the cube.

I felt a tingling and pulled my hand away. I just stared at it until I realized Jake was talking.

"Were going to take you three to get some morphs today." Jake said. He looked over at Reese. "But, uh, we'll wait until after school tomorrow. Everyone go home and rest up…We'll meet back at Cassie's barn after school, all right?"

Everyone agreed and went off their separate ways. Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Danny left together, as a group but sort of divided into two. I kind of hung around for a bit, pretending to be looking out the door for something, until Reese abruptly stood up.

I looked back over, but Reese just shoved past me, completely ignoring me. She walked a little ways, then stopped.

Marco came to stand beside me.

"Still mad at me, huh?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm, uh, gonna walk her home."

I nodded back. "Okay. See you."

"See you." He started after her.

I watched them walk off, then sighed. "See you tomorrow, Ax." I called back into the shed and walked out.

_ Good-bye, Samantha. _ He replied.

Tobias swooped down low, then landed on a nearby branch. _ Don't beat yourself up about it. _

"Yeah." I replied. "Hey, so is flying really as great as it sounds?"

_ Better. _ He said. _ We'll take you guys out flying tomorrow, after you get your bird morphs. _

"I know what Danny will want." I commented with a grin, and started walking again.

He took off, flying above me. _ What? _

"Red-tail. They're his favorite." I answered.

_ Ah. Suddenly, I like him more. _ He swung low again to avoid a branch.

I laughed. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

_ How about you? Any preferences? And don't say eagle. _ He warned.

I laughed again. "Actually…red-tailed hawk." I admitted.

He gave a mental laugh. _ What, is everyone in love with red-tails now? _

"Not everyone." I said, sticking out my tongue. "I just talked to Skysong, and she said she'd be willing to let me acquire her…Well, as long as Jake agrees, anyhow."

_ Skysong? The red-tail that was with you the other day? _ Tobias asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

We continued talking until we reached my house. I stopped at the door and looked up at the lamppost Tobias had perched on.

"You know, you can come in, if you want. We've got plenty of room for birds, and no one will mind." I offered.

He was silent for a moment, and his mental voice was hesitant. _ Naw…I think I'd better get back to the woods and Ax. _

I nodded. "All right, then. Stop by anytime you want, though. Guarantee it won't look unusual."

I watched him glide off, then went into the house.

"I'm home, Trent!" I yelled and received a muffled reply.

I went into the kitchen and began pulling out supplies. The best way to get Reese to forgive you was through her stomach. I already had a cheesecake I had made a few days ago in the fridge, and with a plate of brownies added to that, she was bound to forgive me.

It wasn't too late when I finished making the brownies, so I carried them and the cheesecake up to Reese's room. I knocked on the door, then opened it.

Reese looked at me, but didn't say anything. She spotted the food, though, and remained silent for a few minutes longer before commenting, "I don't want to talk to you. Leave the food and go away…If it's good enough, you can come back."

I nodded and set the plates on her dresser. I went to my room to read for a little bit. About an hour later, Reese came in with half of the brownies left.

"I can't eat all these by myself." She said, offering me one.

"I really am sorry, Reese." I offered.

"Shut up. Eat the brownie." She told me.

I took it and hugged her, then did as she told me.


	31. Flaimg Roly Poly of Doom!

Apparently really not wanting to do papers is an incentive for writing chapters in this fic….I shall have to remember that. This time, since there are only two reviews, I can actually do the acknowledge thing. 

DH: Awesome! You're still reading! happy And, yeah….Reese tends to think with her stomach. Lol. I know what you mean about the reactions…..And Reese didn't even want to be an Animorph. Oh, yes. Definitely lucky Marco was there.

Lily of the Shadow: Thanks! Sorry for the wait, is this better? Lol.

Disclaimer: "We can't run, that would be wrong….Can we hide?"

**Chapter Thirty Part One – Daniel**

Part of my walk home was accompanied by Rachel, Jake, and Cassie. But Cassie left by the time we got to her house. Rachel and Jake lived in different neighborhoods then I did, so eventually I was walking alone. It gave me some time to think to myself.

The thought of having the morphing ability… it had been a fantasy of mine since I read the first book. And now it had come true. I was one of _them_. An Animorph. My friends and I had acquired the morphing ability, but not without loss. The original Animorphs had to witness the murder of Elfangor. David experienced an attack first had, and then watched his parents lost to the Yeerks.

Us however, ours was different. Sammie and I, we both at least somewhat knew what was going on. But Reese...she was guilted into becoming one. That was my small loss. I lost a bit of a friend in the process.

I got home and went straight to my room and straight into bed. I didn't even change from my clothing of three days. I climbed into my bed and lay there. So tired…

But sleep didn't come. Probably because it was about six in the afternoon. I sighed and climbed out of bed. Now what? Well, I walked out of my room and did the only logical thing for me to do: go on the computer. I sat down and waited for it to be done getting ready. Then I typed in my password and got online. Now you know what I do in my spare time.

Anyway…I blew a good four hours on that. I chatted with random people, went to random websites, nothing too productive. But while I was talking to my friends, I couldn't help but wonder. How many of them were truly my friends? How many of them were truly talking to me, and not being controlled by a parasitic alien?

Paranoia followed me until I was offline and back in bed. The thoughts of infestation of my friends and family remained in my mind until I fell asleep.

School the next day was mostly normal. But I was nervous and excited. I would be acquiring my first morphs. My thoughts drifted in class about morphing, and my lack of focus strangely didn't help me understand the subjects any more.

"What do you think Visser Three would say about flaming roly-polys?" I asked Marco quietly during math.

"What?" he responded, giving me a 'I'm-so-not-going-into-battle-with-you-if-you're-serious-look'.

"You know, a 'Flaming Roly-poly of Doom' or something…" I said with the straightest face I could come up with…before it collapsed into a grin.

He smirked at me and we both turned our attention to the teacher and tried to pay attention. We both failed and ended up falling asleep. Go us.

I met up with Reese and Sammie during lunch, and we all spoke of normal things. But we could all see that we were anxious about what was going to happen. None of our hearts were really in the conversation.

After that, I just waited for the end of the day to roll around, and for the next step in becoming an Animorph to begin.

**Chapter Thirty Part Two – Rachel**

We were a strange little group in Cassie's barn, lounging around while she force-fed a coyote some pills. Marco had flopped down on one of the bales of hay, and Reese was perched carefully on the one next to him, looking at us all warily.

Reese wasn't as angry as yesterday, but she still seemed a little distant. I guess I couldn't blame her. A lot of us had reacted the same way when this first happened.

I was leaning against one of the walls, and Danny was standing by me. Sam was standing by some of the other cages, and Jake was next to Cassie, watching all of us. Tobias was perched in the rafters as usual, and Ax was in his human morph.

Finally, Cassie locked the coyote's cage and glanced at Jake.

"Well, we've got two birds right now…" Cassie said, gesturing to the cages. "The smaller one is a Cooper's hawk, and the other one is a red-tail, like Tobias."

Jake nodded. "Since there's only two, two of you will have to share, so…I guess you can go ahead and pick."

"I call the red-tail." Danny said immediately, raising his hand.

Sam glanced at Tobias and winked. She then looked at Jake. "Actually, I had a question…You remember Skysong, the red-tail with me the other day? You think I could acquire her? She gave her permission, so…"

Jake glanced at all of us.

I shrugged. I didn't care.

Jake nodded. "Uh, sure. Go ahead."

Sam smiled, looking happy. "Oh, good. She's on her way, then."

"Okay. Danny, you want to acquire the red-tail?" Jake asked.

Danny nodded and stepped forward. Cassie opened the red-tailed hawk's cage and he reached a lightly shaking hand in. He stroked the hawk's head, closing his eyes as he concentrated. In a moment, he backed away.

"Let's hope that worked." Danny said.

Cassie looked over at Reese. "Reese? Did you want the Cooper's Hawk?"

Reese shrugged and stood up. "Yeah, I guess so. Can't argue with anything that has Cooper in its name. So I just touch it?"

Jake nodded. "Touch it and concentrate on the hawk."

"Okay…" Reese walked over the Cooper's hawk cage. She carefully stuck her hand in. After a moment she, too, moved off. "I don't feel any different."

"You won't." I said. "Not until you start morphing."

About then is when a female red-tailed hawk swooped into the barn. She landed on Sam's out-stretched arm, ruffling her feathers slightly.

Sam took a deep breath, then pet the hawk's back. The hawk stayed still for a few moments after Sam drew her hand away. Then, she fluffed her feathers again and took off.

The three of them looked at Jake.

"Well." He said. "I guess it's time for you to morph. I don't suppose you happen to have on morphing outfits?"

Danny and Sam nodded.

Reese scowled. "If you're referring to the shorts and tanktop Sammie made me put on, then yes, but there is no way I'm taking off my coat. It's freezing."

"You're going to lose the coat when you morph anyway." Marco said.

"Man, it's cold." Danny muttered as he pulled off his sweatshirt and jeans, leaving him in a black t-shirt and black shorts.

Sam, too, stripped off her outer clothing and was left in black Darth Maul shorts and a black Batman tank top.

"Nice." Marco said approvingly, which drew laughs from various people.

Reese grumbled under her breath, but slowly peeled off her jacket and other clothes. She, too, had a tanktop and shorts, but hers were blue and her shorts had little stars and crescent moons all over them. "Happy now? I'm freezing my butt off."

"Okay, who wants to volunteer to take them to Gardens?" Jake asked.

"I'm going. Obviously." Cassie said.

_ I'll go. _ Tobias offered.

"Me, too." I said.

Jake nodded. "Okay, then. Get them some morphs, and we'll meet back here in…I dunno…four hours?"

"Four hours it is." Cassie said.

Cassie and I went down to our morphing outfits, too, and stood there shivering.

"Okay, we'll go first, to show you how it's done." Cassie said.

We began to morph. I felt my internal organ shrinking and rearranging as my bone hollowed to become bird-like. A feather pattern sprouted on my skin, then turned into actual feathers. I started shrinking, and a hard beak began to grow where my mouth and nose once were. In a minute or so, I was fully eagle.

I swung my head over to Cassie, who was also finished, then looked back at the three of them to see their reaction.

Reese had her hand over her mouth, like she was trying not to throw up.

Sam looked disgusted and fascinated at the same time. "Oh, that is so not pretty."

"Yes. Definitely not very good looking." Danny agreed.

_ Yeah, yeah, well, it's your turn now. _ I grumbled.

"I'll go first." Sam said.

She closed her eyes. She shrunk almost immediately, becoming roughly the size she was going to be before any other changes happened.

"Well, that's new." Marco commented.

"Oh, look, now she's even shorter!" Reese said cheerfully.

Her feet shifted to become talons, and her head shaped itself birdlike, even though she still had a human face. Feathers sprang up on her body in patches, then her arms flattened and stretched out to become wings. Finally, her face shifted and became the beak and fierce eyes of a red-tail.

_ Okay, now, get ready for the instincts. _ Cassie warned.

Sam turned to look at her and noticed Rachel. She screamed a warning and launched herself into the rafters. She then noticed Tobias, a male red-tail, and hesitated. She flapped over to land on his rafter, screeching another fear-laced call to the eagle on the ground.

"Wow, they really do take over." Danny commented.

_ Sam, listen to me. You're human, okay? You're not a hawk. Your name is Samantha. _ Cassie told her.

"Be one with the hawk," Danny added helpfully.

Sam flared her wings, looking disgruntled. In a moment, though, she blinked. _ Oh. I, uh, knew that. Man. That was strange. _ She realized where she was and scooted away a little. _ Sorry. My morph thought you were safe. _

_ It's okay. _ Tobias said.

"I guess I'm next, then." Danny said.

The first thing to change on Danny was his head. It reformed and stretched, turning into a complete hawk's head. The glasses on his face melded into his hawk feathers. For a moment, nothing else changed, and he had the head of a hawk and the body of a human.

_ You know, that's kind of cool-looking_. I commented.

Feathers erupted all over his skin, covering him in them. His fingers melted together and his arms thinned, then grew into wings. He began shrinking only then. As he shrunk, his body changed until he was almost completely hawk, except for his still human-feet. Then, his talons appeared, and he shifted his gaze around the room.

_ Uh-oh. We've got two male red-tails now_. Cassie said, right as Danny screamed.

"Tseeer!" He yelled to Tobias, flaring his wings in challenge and puffing himself up in an attempt to look bigger.

_ Oh, wonderful. Danny, snap out of it! _ I said.

_ Yeah, you really don't want to attack me. _ Tobias added.

Danny hesitated, then folded his wings. _ Oh, geez. That hawk was ticked. _ He looked around for a moment. _ Wow. You guys were never kidding when you talked about good vision. _

"Joy. And now I get to go." Reese muttered.

Her feathers came up first, covering every inch of her skin. Then her beak pushed out of her face. Her toes melted together to form claws before her talons were fully formed, then she began shrinking. Her body shifted, becoming hawk-like, and her legs suddenly shortened into bird-legs. Fortunately, she was small enough that that didn't make her fall over, although Marco did snicker. Her wings came in, then, and her talons formed. Last to change was her eyes.

Reese's morph was the smallest of us, so when she saw the other birds of prey, her eyes widened in fear. She screeched, surprisingly loud for a bird just over a foot in length. Then she back-pedaled, getting as far away from us as she could.

_ Reese, you're not a hawk. You're a human_. Sam informed her.

_ We're not going to hurt you. Come on, Reese, remember? _Cassie asked.

Reese stopped. _ Oh, this morph rocks! I mean, except for the fear…Doesn't like you people. _ She paused. _Can we fly now? _ She asked.

Apparently, the hawk mind had ebbed away a bit of her anger. Either that, or she just wanted to fly.

_ Sure. _ Cassie said. _Let's go. _

_ Have I mentioned that I'm afraid of heights?_ Danny asked. _ This should be fun. _


	32. Koalas and Bake Sales

Look! Another chapter! Yay for me.

Sharina: Yay, you're still reading, too! Yeah, she's in remission. Thank you so much for asking!

Aizxana: Thankies! I'm trying hard to make them seem believable, so I'm glad you like them. I like the idea, too….Which is why I wrote this. Lol.

Rurouni: lol. Thanks! And I'm writing more.

A writer of fics: Yeah, it is ironic. That may have been the point….Or I may have just felt like tossing that in there. Not sure right now. Lol. This soon enough?

Disclaimer: "…….That's gross."

**Chapter Thirty-One Part One – Cassie**

_ This so rocks! _ Reese shouted.

Hey, look at this! Sam replied. She caught a thermal up, then did a loop-de-loop and spiraled downwards. _ Oh! So cool! _

_ You'd think this would help my fear of heights… _ Danny pointed out. _ You'd be so wrong. _

_ Sam, try not to do that again. Normal hawks usually don't put on aerial displays for no reason. _ Tobias told her.

_ Oh, you are no fun. _ Sam said jokingly.

We were nearly to the Gardens. Most of the trip had been filled with such conversation. None of us really minded, though. Flying really was amazing, especially if it was your first time.

When we got to the park, the five of us landed in a group of dumpsters outside one of the off-limits staff buildings. Tobias watched over as we demorphed.

_You know it's going to be freezing when we're human again, right? _ Reese asked.

_ Eh, it won't be that cold. _ Sam replied.

_Speak for yourself. _ Danny said.

_I'm inclined to agree with Danny. _ Rachel commented.

_Don't worry. We've got shoes and sweatshirts already put here. _ I said.

We finished demorphing and pulled on the cheap sneakers and sweatshirts. It didn't exactly keep us warm, but it was better than nothing.

"All right, now, if anyone finds us, remember, we're looking for my mom to ask her some questions on an assignment." I told them.

We started off, trying to act nonchalant. Tobias flew above us.

Sam glanced up at him. "You know, you could morph and come with us."

I looked up to see what Tobias's reaction would be.

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then, _ No, I should watch out for you guys. _

Sam shrugged and Reese rolled her eyes. I took a closer glance at Sam, watching her. She was talking with Reese, Danny, and Rachel, but every once in awhile, I saw her eyes flicker up to the sky.

I frowned slightly as I thought about that. Then, though, we entered the zoo part of the Gardens.

We stopped in front of one of the exhibits that had a map and list of animals.

"Okay, now, go ahead and pick one, I guess." I said.

"Except grizzly. The grizzly is already taken." Rachel added.

Danny grinned suddenly, pointing at the cage in front of him. "Oh! I've got mine. Koalas!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Koalas are fierce fighting machines." He replied defensively.

"No." Reese said, at the same time Tobias asked, _Koalas? ._

"You are not going into battle as a koala." Rachel agreed. "You'd get squished."

"But what if I was a _flaming_ koala?" Danny asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Well, then you'd just be too much for poor old V-3. We've got to give him some chance, don't we?"

Danny considered that. "Yes, I suppose we do." He sighed. "Fine. Can I at least _acquire_ the koala?"

I snickered.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. But if you go koala the first battle I'll squish you myself."

Danny made a face at her, then went back to scanning the list of animals.

"Um." Sam commented. "I know this will sound bad, but I know mine."

I had a strange suspicion I knew what her choice was going to be.

"Lion." She said.

Yup. That was it.

Rachel eyed Sam. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Sam shook her head, then grinned slightly. "I just like lions. They happen to be really good in battle."

"That is true." I cut in before Rachel could say anything. "So, anyone else?"

"Hmm…You know, I don't really care. Leopard, I guess. The spots are cool." Reese said with a shrug.

"Oh, geez, you guys took all the cat morphs…Fine. I'll do kangaroo. They…fight. And stuff…" Danny said. "Since none of you have faith in the vicious creature that is koala."

"Okay, then. We can acquire some other ones, too, if you want…Then we'll go back to the barn for….other morphs." I said.

"Other morphs?" Reese asked.

"Koalas! Koalas now!" Danny said quickly, so we wouldn't have to respond.

Apparently none of us thought Reese would be happy morphing bugs.

"Fine, fine, we'll take you to the koalas." Rachel said, rolling her eyes again.

_ Koalas. Seriously. Koalas. _ Tobias muttered.

We headed inside the staff only building, the one that lead to all the other attractions. First up were the koala cages, since we were right there. We snuck quietly in.

"Let me ask for volunteers." Sam said.

I blinked at her, then smiled. "Oh, right. You know, this is going to be easier now."

A few minutes later, a medium-sized koala came trundling towards us.

"Jesse's interested. Of course, he doesn't understand everything, but he's spent the most time with me, so he got some of it." Sam said.

We stared at her.

"Just because I talk to animals doesn't make them as smart as us. They're still animals. But the more time they spend around me, the smarter they get…I dunno, think of it as someone who spoke a different language than everyone else. They could see what was going on, but couldn't understand it. Then, one day, someone who understood their language came and explained it. After awhile, they'd begin to get smarter." Sam explained.

"You know, that does make sense." I agreed.

"Look! Look at it! It is the essence of battle. " Danny remarked.

While Sam had been talking, he had scooped up the koala and was stroking its head.

"Just acquire it already." Rachel said.

Danny concentrated, and the koala went all calm and quiet. He then set the koala back down and walked back to us, smiling.

"Koala." He commented happily.

"Now where?" Rachel asked.

"Mmm…Leopards, next. They're closest." I replied.

Sam nodded. "I don't know the leopards too well, so hopefully I'll find one that gets it…If not, I'll just ask them to sit still."

"You don't think it's wrong, acquiring them without their permission?" I asked as we walked.

Until I said it, I hadn't realized how much I cared about the answer.

Sam shook her head. "No. Those that understand give us it, and those that don't would if they could. Animals aren't like us…They don't hate, or think it's wrong to use what you need. They would understand, and would be happy to help. Most of them, anyway. Some are just plain stupid…Like chickens."

"Hey," Danny said defensively. "Chickens are cool. Especially fried with a side of coleslaw. Mmm…coleslaw."

"Ah. Okay." I said casually, but I felt a bit better about this whole morphing thing.

"So..uhh…Sammie. They like you, right? The leopards?" Reese asked as we stopped in front of the door.

"Uhh…well…kinda. Lea's going to let you pet her?" Sam offered.

"You sure. She won't eat me." Reese said.

"No….She's not hungry." Sam replied helpfully.

"Wonderful." Reese muttered.

We opened the door and were greeted by a large female leopard, sitting patiently. She eyed Reese as she walked in, but didn't do anything else. Reese laid a shaking hand on Lea's head and began petting her. The leopard's eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

Slowly, Reese backed out of the cage.

"Well." Reese commented as I closed the door. "That was…interesting."

"Yeah…interesting. I think I had a heart attack back there." Danny added.

"Lions, next. They're two cages down." I told them.

_I_ nearly had a heart attack when I opened the lion's door and came face to face with the largest male lion we had. This was the one David had wanted, but we couldn't get near him safely, so he had had to settle for the smaller one.

Sam smiled at him. "Hello, Demon." She confidently reached out to pet him on the shoulder. "Demon and I talk a lot. He wishes us the best of luck in our battles."

"Really?" Rachel asked, looking at the lion. "Tell him thanks."

Sam drew her hand back and waited for the lion to "wake up."

"He says you are most welcome." Sam told Rachel.

We said good-bye to Demon, then I closed the door and we went on to the kangaroos.

We all stepped into this cage, as kangaroos tend to be fairly gentle.

One of our biggest kangaroos hopped over and sat back on his tail, looking at us curiously.

"Ashi doesn't really get it. But it amused him, so he'll let you pet him, Danny." Sam said.

Danny nodded and stroked the kangaroo's soft fur.

After Danny had finished, we went back to the Dumpster and morphed again, then joined Tobias in the sky.

_ Flying again. _ Sam said happily.

_ I'm gonna be a koala! _ Danny replied cheerfully.

_ No comment. _ Tobias said.

_ Koala! _ Danny said.

_Are you going to this the whole way home? _ Rachel asked.

_ I'm an Animorph. And I have koala. _ Danny answered.

_ Why did I bother asking? _ Rachel demanded.

**Chapter Thirty-One Part Two – Jake**

Marco, Ax, and I went over to my house when the others left to get some morphs. We probably all could have gone, but I was overdue spending some time at home, so we hung out there.

Marco and I played video games while Ax, in his human morph, of course, commented on the primitive images and pointless goals.

But that was before Mario Kart.

Marco managed to convince Ax to race him. Just once. Then that once turned into twice. And then another one.

And then the two of them were playing every tournament in the game multiple times while I sat there and watched.

Finally, I had to go out and get another controller from the garage so the three of us could race.

When it was finally time for us to leave, Ax and Marco were about tied. I, of course, had beaten them both. Many times. Really.

We flew to Cassie's barn, then demorphed before heading in. The others were already there.

Tobias was up in his rafters and Reese and Rachel were talking while Sam helped Cassie bandage a deer's leg. There was no sign of Danny, and I frowned.

"Where's Danny?" Marco asked, looking around.

Rachel jerked her head over towards a corner. "Right there."

We looked over, and spotted a koala sitting calmly in the corner.

_ I'm a koala. _ Danny informed us, when he saw us looking.

"We see that." Marco replied, raising his eyebrow. "Please tell me this isn't your battle morph. I think the flaming roly-poly was better."

_ I am a fearsome fighting machine. _ Danny replied indignantly.

"Yes. You're terrifying. Now demorph so we can get on with it." Rachel said.

_ Hey, I can converse like this. _ Daniel said defensively.

"You did get him a battle morph, right?" I asked Cassie in a low voice.

She looked at me.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Just asking."

She rolled her eyes, then opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out a large shoebox.

Reese eyed it. "What's that for?"

"These would be your next morphs." I said.

"We had lots of fun getting them." Marco muttered.

Cassie opened the box, revealing several smaller boxes.

"I don't want to know what is small enough to fit in there….Somehow, I don't think it will be a cute, furry little mouse." Reese commented.

"Hey, sometimes smaller is better." Rachel said.

"Right. Not touching any spiders. Nope." Reese shuddered.

_ So what, exactly, are we morphing?_ Danny asked.

"Well, first…" Cassie opened one of the boxes and showed it to us.

A nice, big cockroach sat in it, twitching its antennae.

"Cool." Sam said, reaching into the box and scooping it out. She let it crawl across her hands.

Marco shuddered. "That is really, really gross."

"Ew. Ew. Ew." Reese agreed.

"It's just a cockroach." Sam said, then concentrated and the roach stopped moving.

She held out her roach-covered hand to Reese and Danny. "Who wants him next?"

"I am not holding that." Reese told her.

Danny sighed in thought-speak. _ Hold on, gonna demorph. _ He began demorphing out of koala form.

"Then I'll hold him and you just touch him." Sam offered.

Reese grimaced. "Oh, this is so gross…" She touched the roach with as little skin as possible, then shuddered and drew back. "Oh, ew. I touched it. Ewww."

"Here ya go, Danny. Your turn." Sam said, dropping the roach into his hand.

"Good times." Danny commented, now human. He acquired the roach and put it back in its box.

They acquired several other bug morphs, including fly, flea, mosquito, and wolf spider for Sam and Danny. Reese flat out refused to come near the spider. In fact, she hid behind Marco until the spider's box was closed.

"You know, I think we should go practice flying some more." Sam commented.

"I agree. Flying is good." Reese said, eyeing the cupboard where the spider was.

"Fear of heights, remember?" Danny reminded.

"Oh, you're so not saying you don't like flying." Rachel said.

"Yeah, right. Like anyone could not like flying." Danny muttered.

"Okay, people, let's get serious now." I said.

"I was being serious." Sam grumped.

"Just to recap." I started, ignoring her. "According to Erek, the Yeerks have decided to take over Disneyland."

"Disneyland? Seriously? That is really not cool." Danny said.

"You are not supposed to mess with Disneyland." Sam agreed.

"It's the happiest place on Earth! What's the happiest place on the Andalite home world, by the way?" Danny asked, turning to face Ax.

"Magic Mountain's better." Reese commented.

"It so is not." Marco told her.

"For once, I actually agree with Marco." Rachel said, then looked surprised.

"Okay, now that is scary." Cassie voiced.

"Anyway…" I said, clearing my throat. "Obviously, we can't let them do that. So, we need a plan."

"I say we attack the hotel…Erek said they're further along with that." Rachel said.

"Right. Let's all just attack the Disneyland hotel. Because, you know, that will just work so well." Marco muttered.

"I didn't hear you coming up with an idea." Rachel countered.

"We fly down there and spy on them, see what we can figure out." Marco replied.

There was a pause.

"I like Marco's idea. No offense." Sam said.

"Yeah, that way we get to go on the rides!" Reese exclaimed.

"Problem: how are we going to get to Disneyland? I'm sure the flight will be longer than two hours, and there is no way I am buying a plane ticket to Disneyland." Danny said.

"We could have a bake sale?" Sam offered.

_ Would there be cinnamon buns? _ Ax asked hopefully.

"We are not having a bake sale." Reese said.

"How about we buy one ticket, and one person gets on the plane. Then the others morph to cockroaches and get in whoever's on the plane's carry-on luggage…Then they can demorph in the bathroom and sit on the plane like regular passengers." Cassie suggested.

"Or, well, in Ax and Tobias's case, morph human." Sam said.

"Don't you think someone might notice eight people coming out of the bathroom that didn't go in?" Marco asked.

_ Tobias and I would also have to demorph every two hours, Prince Jake. Also, based on the sanitary facility of the last airplane we were on, I would not fit. _ Ax said.

"Hmm. Good point." I said. "And don't call me Prince Jake."

"Bake sale." Sam interjected.

"What if the roaches went into the baggage instead of the carry-on?" Cassie suggested, ignoring her.

"We could just ride in the baggage section as us…Not a lot of fun, though." Rachel said.

"Oh, man. Baggage section." Marco muttered.

"We're going to be freezing," Danny pointed out. "Last time one of you did this…wait. No, that's not quite right. You _will_ do this….never mind. It's cold in there."

Most of us stared at Danny for a moment, then Sam quickly spoke up.

"Actually, we can probably get two tickets…Trent lets me and Reese go off on vacations some times. As long as we pay for hotels and stuff, he buys our plane tickets." Sam said.

We stared at her.

"What? Sometimes there are advantages to living with your cousin." Reese said.

"Well, that does bring in the question of where we'd stay…" Marco said.

"I'm sure there's a cheap motel somewhere." Rachel replied.

"The one we stayed at last time was…ten bucks a night, I think…But that was for one bedroom and a couch bed." Sam said.

"We should ask for a non-alien invaders discount," Danny said.

Marco laughed. "Now that was good."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

I nodded. "All right, then, here's the plan. Everyone get as much money as they possible can. Sam, Reese, you two get the plane tickets taken care of. I'll call Erek and see if the Chee can play us, except for Reese and Sam, who will be taken care of."

I checked my watch. "It's pretty late, so we'd better head home…We'll meet back here after school tomorrow, all right?"

Everyone made noises of agreement, and then we headed out.


	33. Flying vs Squishing

I know, I know, I'm a bad awful person who doesn't update in forever. But I have a nice long chapter for you? I really am going to finish this story, promise. It just might take a while.

Thanks to all of those who stuck with this story and reviewed the last chapter…There were quite a few scattered over my absence, and since I've only got time for a quick upload, I'm afraid I can't search for them all to respond to them.

But I did read them! Thanks a lot, you guys, you're the reason I keep writing this thing. Well, and it's fun. That, too. ;P

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-three Part One – Ax**

The next morning, while Prince Jake and the others went to school, Tobias and I went to go meet Erek.

Prince Jake had been planning on doing it, but Tobias had said that it would be more time effective if we went during the day.

So, we were flying towards the house that the Chee known as Erek currently inhabited.

_So, Tobias. _I asked as we flew. _What is Disneyland? _

_What? Oh, I guess no one's explained it to you, yet. _Tobias replied. _Well, Disneyland is sort of like the Gardens, only bigger and with a lot more rides…And no animals. _

_Ahh. It is quite popular among humans? _I asked. From the reactions of the others, I had gathered that, but thought it best to ask, just in case.

_Yeah, it's very popular. The Yeerks couldn't have picked a better place to invade. _Tobias replied bitterly.

_Have you ever been to this Disneyland?_ I questioned.

_Me? Nah. Too far away. Always wanted to, though. _Tobias said.

We landed in the yard behind Erek's house and I demorphed.

Erek came out to meet us and the three of us went inside.

"We've got some more information." Erek told us. "Apparently, the Yeerk in charge of the Disneyland invasion is Visser 97. His host body was a Hork Bajir, but he got a new human body for this assignment…He'll be leaving for Disneyland in two days."

_So, wait, he's here? _Tobias asked.

Erek nodded. "He came here to meet with Visser Three. We don't, however, know what his human host looks like."

_Great. _Tobias muttered, then, _Jake wants us to leave tomorrow…He asked if you could have Chee ready to play them by then. _

"That will be doable." Erek said. "With your three new allies, you need seven, right?"

_Actually, only five. Sam and Reese can get permission to leave. _Tobias answered.

_Do you have any other information? _I asked.

Erek shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. There's a lot of secrecy about this project."

I nodded.

_Thanks, Erek. _Tobias said, spreading his wings.

Erek nodded. "Only wish I could do more. Good luck."

I morphed into my harrier morph and Tobias and I flew off.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three Part Two – Marco**

Jake and I stopped by Reese and Sam's house before we went to Cassie's.

It had been more of my idea, really, but Jake had come along so it wouldn't be too obvious why I showed up there.

Although, if Rachel had noticed my interest in Reese, it would probably be obvious anyway.

Reese was out in front of her house when we came up. She gave us a smile in greeting.

"Hey, Reese." Jake said. "Where's Sam?"

Reese tilted her gaze upward. Jake and I looked up, too, and spotted a red-tailed hawk flying in loose circles above the house.

"How long has she been up there?" Jake asked.

Reese shrugged. "I dunno. She was like that when I got home about fifteen minutes ago."

Sam must have noticed us, as she swooped down to land on a lamppost. _Hey, guys. _

"How long have you been in morph, Sam?" Jake asked.

_Only a half an hour or so. _Sam replied. _I'm watching time, Jake, don't worry. _

He nodded, but looked a little troubled.

Tobias had been like that when he first got the morphing power, always in hawk morph.

"Should we go, then?" I said, to take Jake's mind off his thoughts.

The three of us walked towards Cassie's barn and Sam flew above us.

_This is the coolest thing ever. _She commented cheerfully.

"So you've told us." Reese replied tolerantly. "We're good for the plane tickets, by the way. Our flight leaves at 8:45 tomorrow morning. I told Marco during seventh period, but I dunno if he got a chance to tell you yet." She said to Jake.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, he told me on the way here."

_Hey, did anyone watch Two and a Half Men last night? _Sam asked.

"No, I missed it…What happened?" Jake asked.

"You missed it?" I demanded.

"Last's night's episode was great." Reese agreed.

Our conversation kept to such normal topics as we neared the barn. Everyone else was already there by the time we arrived. Ax was in human morph, face smeared with red juice that had probably come from the cherry Popsicle he was eating. Cassie was shaking her head at him, and Rachel was snickering. The koala currently sitting on Rachel's shoulder had to be Danny, and Tobias was up in the rafters.

I shook my head. "What is your obsession with koalas, man?"

_Hey, it's not exactly like this meetings are human only. _Danny replied. _And it's not an obsession. They're just cool. Don't **make** me trundle over there, because I will. _

I rolled my eyes as we joined them. I expected Sam to demorph, but instead, she flew up to perch on an unoccupied rafter.

Jake frowned slightly. Cassie, too, looked over with a thoughtful expression.

_So? What did Erek say? _Danny asked.

_Everything's all set with the Chee. _Tobias replied.

_Oh, about that. There's this girl, Ashley in my choir class? _Danny began before he received a glare from everyone. _I'll shut up. _

"We also have some new information, Prince Jake. Nu-ew. Een-form." Ax commented.

"Yes, Ax, we get it. So what is it?" I asked before he could play with any more sounds.

_The Yeerk running this thing is here. He's trading his Hork Bajir body for a human host…He's also Visser 97. _Tobias said. _He's leaving for Disneyland in two days. _

"Okay. Great. So now we've got the boss man there. This should be fun." I muttered.

Jake nodded, like he hadn't heard me. "All right. We'll go ahead as planned, then. Tomorrow, we'll all leave for school like normal. Instead of going to school, though, we'll head to the airport and the Chee will go in our place."

_Except for us. Trent's taking us to the airport. _Sam said.

"So, we're covered, but you guys have to find your own rides." Reese added.

_Unless you want to morph and ride along with us. _Sam offered.

Jake considered that. "Hmm. Well, that might work better than flying. Okay, we'll all morph flea and tag along."

"I am not letting a bunch of fleas sit on me." Reese commented.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Rachel muttered.

_If you guys wanted to do bigger, like fly or roach, no one would notice. Actually, Trent wouldn't even worry about a spider. I sort of don't let him kill any bugs that end up in the car. _Sam replied.

"Okay, well, everyone morph what's comfortable for them." Jake said.

"How, exactly, are we going to get into the car?" Rachel asked.

"We could morph in the woods and have Tobias fly us over…Then he could morph once we got there." Cassie suggested.

_As long as there's a place for Tobias to morph where no one will notice. _Danny said.

"He could just go in Sammie's room. She's always got birds flying in there." Reese offered.

"Well, that's settled, then." Jake said. "Next thing: how much money did everyone get?"

"Well, including the money I stole from my mom's purse…Which I feel **so**bad about…Around sixty dollars." Cassie said.

"My mom gave me an advance on my allowance. And my dad just sent me some money, too, so a little over a hundred." Rachel said.

"Meh…I sort of shaved some off the money my dad gives me for groceries." I admitted. "Plus my allowance, so about ninety for me."

_Reese and I managed to get about two-ten, together. _Sam thought.

_About forty here. _Danny put in. _And that includes stealing from my parents. _

"And I raided Tom's stash, so I got about a hundred." Jake finished.

_Tom has a 'stash'? _Danny asked with a barely suppressed laugh. _'**Stash**'! _

"That leaves us with about six hundred of your dollars, Prince Jake." Ax said.

I was about to make some comment about them being everyone's dollars when I remembered they weren't. Even people on Earth had different dollars.

Good thing I didn't open my mouth.

_Actually, I found about twenty bucks in change. _Tobias offered.

Jake nodded. "Six hundred twenty isn't bad, I guess…We'll just use it sparingly. Hopefully, we can find that ten bucks a night place. Now…we have to decide who goes on the plane. I figured we can have one boy and one girl, to make it fair...Tobias and Ax are out, obviously, but the rest of us will draw straws."

Cassie picked up four straws of hay and broke one to about half the size of the others, then put them in her hand. "Short straw gets to ride in the plane."

Reese reached over and picked. It was long. "Oh, wonderful. It so figures."

"Sam? Rachel? Who wants to go next?" Cassie asked.

_You go ahead, Rachel. _Sam offered.

Rachel pulled the short one and grinned. "Looks like I'm riding in comfort." She paused. "If Marco picks the short straw, I'm demanding a re-do."

"Oh, you know you love me." I teased.

Jake gathered the straws for us, and I picked first. Long.

"Dang it." I grumbled. "Now who am I supposed to annoy during the flight?"

I pretended like I had hit sudden inspiration. "Oh, yeah, now I remember." I draped my arm around Reese's shoulders.

She pushed me away. "Rachel, please let me trade with you." She begged.

"I would, you see, but then I'd have to put up with him." Rachel replied.

"Danny? You want to pick next?" Jake asked.

_Okay. _Danny clambered down off of Rachel's shoulder and onto Jake's, where he selected a straw.

Of course, being the evil koala he was, he got the short straw.

_Guess it's you and me, Rachel. I don't suppose I'll be able to sit on the plane as a koala? _Danny asked.

Rachel stared at him.

_Oh, fine. Be that way. _Danny muttered.

"All right, everyone, go home and rest up. We've got a long flight tomorrow." Jake said.

"Very, very long." Reese added, looking at me.

_Hey, Marco, will you walk home with Reese? I wanna fly. _Sam said.

I glanced up at her, startled.

_Like I didn't notice. _Sam told me in private thought-speak.

"Oh, what, so now I need a baby-sitter?" Reese demanded.

Sam looked at her. _Need I bring up any microwave incidents? _

"Shut up." Reese muttered, then stormed off. "If you're coming, Marco, let's go."

"See you later, guys." I called, heading after her.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three Part Three – Tobias**

"Why can't we just fly? This is so not cool." Danny muttered.

We were in the woods, minus Sam and Reese, and everyone was getting ready to morph bugs.

Well, except for me. I got to stay hawk until we got to Sam and Reese's.

"Because, Danny, flying might take too long." Jake replied.

"Besides, we have a ride, so we might as well use it." Cassie agreed.

"You're saying that driving would take under two hours, but flying wouldn't make it?" Danny demanded.

"No, it's just faster driving." Rachel muttered. "Jake, why don't we just let him fly by himself?"

"Oh, and then we'll just sit there and wait for him to finally get there and end up missing our flight? Right." Marco said.

"Hey, I could make it." Danny countered.

_I see nothing wrong with the current plan. _Ax commented.

"Enough, everyone…Just morph." Jake said.

Danny grumbled, but began to morph with the rest of them. When they were finished, Jake was a roach, Rachel, Cassie, and Ax were flies, Marco was a spider, and Danny was a pillbug. A roly-poly.

_Where'd you get a roly-poly morph? _Marco demanded.

_From my backyard. Where else? _Danny asked.

_There will be no Flaming Roly-polys of Doom in the car. _Marco replied.

_Flaming Roly-polys of Doom? _Rachel echoed.

_Oh, we'll see. _Danny muttered.

_All right, people, our time limit's going, so come on. _Jake said, then scampered over to me.

Cassie, Ax, and Rachel flew over and landed on my back, and Danny crawled on top of Marco. I scooped Marco up in my other talon, then took off.

Sam and Reese were in Sam's room when we got there. Sam spotted me and leaned out the window, waving so I would know which one it was.

I swooped in and dropped Marco, Danny, and Jake onto the bed, then landed on a small wooden replica of a branch. I looked around and noticed a couple more.

"I told you I had room for birds." Sam said, noticing me looking.

About then, Reese noticed Marco. "Ahh! What is that doing in here?"

_I am so offended. _Marco said indignantly. _I am the best-looking spider there ever was. _

"I am not riding in the car with that." Reese hissed.

Sam rolled her eyes and picked Marco up. "Fine, he'll sit in the back."

_We better hurry if we're going to make it to the airport before the limit is up. _Jake said.

Sam nodded. "The car's all packed. We're just waiting on you guys."

_All right, then. Tobias? Go ahead and morph. Everyone else? Hitch a ride on Sam or Reese. _Jake thought.

I nodded and began morphing roach.

"Where's Danny?" Reese asked.

Danny rolled off Marco. _I'm down here. _

Reese grinned. "Okay, now that I'll sit with."

_Note: you said 'with' and not 'on'. _Daniel reminded her.

She picked up Danny and put him in the palm of her hand. Sam leaned over and grabbed Jake with her other hand. Rachel and Ax went over to sit on Reese's shoulders, and Cassie zipped down to land in Sam's hand next to Jake.

I finished morphing. _Done. _

"I'm not holding that, either." Reese informed us.

Sam rolled her eyes and picked me up, then set me on her shoulder. "Okay, we're going, then." She commented cheerfully.

"Yeah, me and my passengers." Reese muttered. "You know how hard it is not to swat you two?" She asked, looking down at Rachel and Ax.

_Please refrain from submitting to the impulse. _Ax said.

_Yeah, and don't smack us, either. _Rachel added.

With my limited roach vision, I saw the scenery changing and finally we went out into the light. I ignored my roach brain's idiotic panicking until I heard a door slam and the light dimmed a bit.

_Are we in the car? _Rachel asked.

_Yup. We're in. _Marco replied.

"You girls ready?" A male voice asked.

"No, Trent, we're not ready to miss school and go to Disneyland." Reese replied.

"Oh, very funny." Trent muttered.

A loud rumble told me the car had started.

_Still. I don't see why we couldn't fly. _Danny started.

Not this again. Rachel muttered.

"Sam, you do know you can't take them on the plane with you, right?" Trent asked.

"Hey, leave me and my roach buddies alone." Sam replied.

"You're hopeless." Trent muttered.

_Is he talking about us? _Jake asked.

I tried vainly to see, and only managed to get a big blob above me and two in front.

_Yeah. You're in the back, with me. Sam's holding you, Cassie, and Tobias. _Marco told Jake. _Ax, Rachel, and Danny are up front with Reese. _

_So, if I start flaming, it'll be Reese's hair I set on fire? _Danny asked.

Reese made noise like she was going to say something.

"What?" Trent asked.

"Nothing." Reese replied sweetly.

_Hey, ow! Pain! Quit it! _Danny yelled. _Okay, okay, I won't set your hair on fire. Geez, mention getting burnt and you get all defensive… _

I would have grinned, if I had a mouth. Reese had probably started squishing him.

Apparently, everyone else came to that conclusion, since laughter filled my head.

_This wouldn't have happened if we flew. _Danny grumped.

_Really, Jake. Just throw him out the window and let him fly. _Marco said.

_I'm tempted. _Jake replied. _I'm sure he'd have lots of fun avoiding the cars. _

_Come on, Tobias, back me up. _Danny said.

I started to reply when I felt a gliding pressure on my roach back. It lifted, then stroked again. It wasn't uncomfortable, so I tried to see exactly what was going on. I could dimly make out a tube about the size of me above me and I realized what it was. Sam must have started petting me with her thumb. The movement seemed almost absent, like she wasn't aware she was doing it.

I guess I could have asked her to stop, but it wasn't like she was hurting me or anything. Besides…

_Hello? Earth to Tobias? _Danny asked.

_Yeah, flying would have been cooler. _I agreed.

_Hah! _Danny said triumphantly.

_But this is faster. _I added.

The argument continued until we got to the airport.

"I think this is the most bags you two have ever brought….Did you really need eight?" Trent asked.

"Yes. I have a lot of clothes, okay?" Reese said defensively.

_Okay, they're loading the bags onto a dolly… _Marco told us. _Now Reese is taking the one we're going to sit in…Okay, now we're going inside. _

"Okay, Trent, we can take it from here." Reese said.

"Thanks for taking us, bro." Sam added.

"No prob. Call as soon as you get there, okay?" Trent said.

There was a pause.

"Do you guys have any idea how annoying it is to hear a conversation and not be able to reply?" Reese asked.

_What was with the squishing? _Danny demanded.

"You were going to light my hair on fire!" Reese replied.

_I was not. _Danny denied. _It was just a question. _

"Okay, we're in the bathroom. I'm putting you guys down." Sam said.

I felt myself lowered onto the floor.

_All right, everyone, demorph. _Jake said.

In a few minutes, we were all our regular selves. The bathroom was one of those with multiple stalls, so it was big enough to hold us, but it also meant someone could come in at any minute.

So, to remedy that, Reese and Sam were standing against the door. It swung inward, so no one would be getting in anytime soon.

Unless, of course, they got airport security to force their way in.

"Let's make this quick, okay?" Jake asked, apparently thinking the same thing I was.

Jake and Marco stood by the door while Sam and Reese stripped down to their morphing outfits. They shoved their clothes in the duffel bag Reese had brought in and Danny and Rachel pulled their clothes out.

When Danny and Rachel were dressed, Sam handed them the tickets.

Danny and Rachel took their place at the door, and the rest of us began to morph roach.

"Hey!" Someone yelled as I was about three-quarters of the way done. "Something's wrong with this door!"

Banging sounded. "Hello, is anyone in there?"

"Uh…Yeah! We can't get the door open, either!" Danny replied.

"It's really stuck tight!" Rachel said, leaning more heavily into the door. "Hurry up you guys." She hissed.

We finished quickly and scampered into the bag.

"Maybe if you push and we pull at the same time, it'll open." Rachel suggested as Danny dashed over, zipped up the bag, and picked it up.

"One…two…three!" Rachel said.

I heard the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, good, I really have to…Wait! What are you doing in the ladies' bathroom?" A female voice demanded.

"Uh…Uh…My sex change isn't complete yet." Danny said.

"Yeah. But only two more surgeries and we can be together!" Rachel agreed.

There was a long pause, then the sound of laughter.

_Sex change? **Sex change**? _Jake demanded.

"Oh, you know it was amusing." Danny muttered.

"Okay, we're checking the bags, now. See you guys later." Rachel said.

"Have fun in the baggage!" Danny added cheerfully.

_I hate you both. _Reese muttered.

"What do you think the in-flight movie will be?" Danny asked Rachel, amused.


	34. Shared Body Heat and We're Staying Here?

Author's Note: Another chapter! Whoot! And I just realized that this is getting really long. I think I should probably finish this some time soon before it gets to be a hundred chapters or something. Although, with my tendency to go on and on forever, well, it just might. Anyway, I got a couple reviews, and I've got time now to reply to them, so, yay. Actually, because I'm really bored, and otherwise I'd have to study, I'm gonna respond to all the reviews from the previous chapter that I didn't get to. So for those of you who like to skip ahead to the story, sorry for how long you have to scan down. Lol.

Aizxana: Hee! Thankies. I had fun with the new morph descriptions, so I'm glad you liked them. The koala thing was just too much fun as well. ;)

Sharina Silverstorm: Yes, I actually updated! Can you believe it! Good to see you're still reading, though. :) Glad you liked the koalas and the sex change thing. I thought it was funny. ;P

A writer of fics: Thanks for reviewing again! I appreciate it a lot. :) And definitely happy that you like the fic.

Chessrook44: Do I want to know what particular ride that was, or will it bring up too many painful memories? In any case, thanks muchly for the review.

Lily of the Shadow: Thankies! Danny's koala obsession was actually a result of a conversation between me and a fellow Animorph lover about what morphs we would pick. He spent twenty minutes trying to convince me that koalas really were fierce fighting machines, so you never know. It actually could be useful, somehow. If you have any suggestions, let me know. ;)

Ruiner of Worlds: lol! I love your s/n. It's so awesome. Thanks a bunch for the reviews. I'm glad the backpack scene didn't seem too over the top. I was a bit worried about it at first. Also glad you like Danny, he's a lot of fun to write.

sitainuyasha4life: Thanks a bunch for taking the time to review:)

Thermopolis: Umm….he got a kangaroo? Which is technically a battle morph. Well, to Danny it is. But he's just weird that way. ;)

Meethrill: I updated! Hope you didn't die, 'cause that would really be not good. And I love your s/n, too, by the way.

Imaginary1018: Hee! You caught me. I'm such a big Tamara Pierce fan. Good to see another one around, and thanks a lot for the comments! Glad you liked it.

King-of-death: You're right! I completely forgot to do a disclaimer last time! I beg forgiveness. :) Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: "I cannot take orders from the underwear model."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four Part One – Reese**

It was Cold. Not just cold. Cold. And I thought it was freezing in our morphing outfits at home. Nu-uh. Compared to here, that was warm and cozy.

My life has just gotten to be so much fun.

I was on a plane, headed for Disneyland. That would have been fine. But, no. I was in the baggage section of said plane, where I was freezing my butt off.

And the reason I was going to Disneyland? To spy on some stupid brain-infesting aliens in a world I had never liked.

Oh, yeah. So much fun.

Plus, I was still mad. Not as much as before, but it was still there. I did not want to be an Animorph. I hate those books. Besides, this wasn't my world. These weren't…

I stopped for a moment. 'Yes,' a little voice said, 'Yes this is your world.'

This may not be Dani's world, but it was Reese's. And I wasn't Dani anymore. In fact, it was unlikely I'd ever be Dani again. So I had to start thinking like Reese, not like Dani.

It's harder than it sounds. I really didn't want to feel like this world was my responsibility, but I did. Now, I did.

And now, thinking about it, I couldn't hate them. Here, they were not fictional characters in a book I could like or hate. They were real people, in a world I lived in. And they were my friends. More or less.

And then there was Marco…

No. Oh, no. I did not like Marco.

'Would that really be so bad?' That same little voice asked.

It was probably my conscience. Stupid conscience. Yes, I told it, Yes it would.

Or would it?

I didn't want to go there. I really, really didn't.

It wasn't just that it was Marco. Even though that was in there, too. But if I started caring about someone…Someone who was in a battle for life and death constantly…Well, I didn't want to deal with that. I didn't think I could, really. Better not to care and not worry, or get hurt…

But I did care. As much as I didn't want to, as much as I wasn't going to admit it out-loud, I did.

Damn it.

_Why are you so quiet, Reese? _Sammie asked me.

I jerked back into reality. Jake and Cassie were lounging against a giant suitcase, trying not to let anyone notice they were holding hands. I was sitting on another suitcase, huddled in a sweatshirt I had pulled from my bag. Marco was sitting on a suitcase beside me. Ax was lying down next to Marco's suitcase, and Sammie and Tobias were perched on a duffel bag.

Yes, that's right, perched. Sammie was in hawk morph.

"Why are you a hawk?" I replied, glaring at her.

_I told you, because I chose warmth. And feathers are warm. _Sammie answered.

Bull. I knew why Sammie was a hawk…So she could be closer to Tobias. It was a wonder no one else had realized something was up.

Then again, that wasn't entirely true. Cassie seemed to have figured out something was going on.

I glanced over at her, but she and Jake were involved in a conversation, so I didn't interrupt them.

"How are you holding up?" Marco asked me quietly.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. But, uh, by the way…That whole crying thing.."

Yes, I was embarrassed about that. It's not often I end up crying on guys' shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. It happens." He said, then grinned. "Besides, it's not like I minded or anything. Come on, what guy wouldn't want a good-looking girl hugging on them?" He joked.

I smiled, resisting the urge to blush. "Okay. So, uh, how's life?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Oh, yeah, that was an intelligent question.

"Normally, I mean. Come on, we've got a long flight, work with me here. Family? Friends? School? Girlfriend?" The second that last word was out of my mouth, I regretted it. What had gotten into me?

"Hmm. Family, fine. Friends…." He glanced around. "Insane, as usual. School, failing like always. Girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "It was the first thing that popped into my head?"

"Well, actually, it was the fourth." He replied.

"Oh, fine, be technical." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed.

There was a moment of silence. Then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh, I'm still waiting for an answer, over here." Oh, someone just kill me now…

He grinned at me, then winked. "Fine, if you're really that interested, no. No girlfriend."

"Oh. Okay." I replied, then shivered. "Why is it so damn cold?"

_Oh, you do so like Marco. I'm telling him to put his arm around you. _Sammie told me in private thought-speak.

What? Ahh! No! Of course, I couldn't say anything because then it would only make matters worse…

I glared at the hawk that was my best friend. Don't you dare. I thought hard at her, even though she couldn't hear it.

She dared.

Or, at least, she probably did, seeing as Marco blinked and glanced down at me.

"Why didn't you bring a thicker jacket?" He asked.

"Because it wouldn't fit." I replied. "I did get only one suitcase. Stupid Sammie, not letting me use half of hers."

He snickered a bit. "You want me to share?" He asked, holding up one sweatshirt-covered arm.

I considered that. Yeah, I did. But, no, no, I didn't. But…Hey, it was cold. So getting warmth wouldn't mean anything, right?

Sure. Just keep telling myself that. Right.

I leaned closer to him, though, so he could put his arm around me.

Sammie glanced at me. I swear she looked smug, even though she was a hawk.

Why is she always….No, I refuse to admit that she was right this time.

Damn it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four Part Two – Sam**

Okay, so my excuse for going into my hawk morph was lame. And, most likely, no one believed it.

At least they were all nice enough to not say anything about it.

Well, except for Reese. But then again, I didn't think she could have lasted the whole flight without making some snide comment.

So maybe I liked Tobias. So what? Was there any harm in that?

Shut up. I know there's harm in that. Last I heard, Tobias was Rachel's. I was just screwing myself over with this whole stupid thing.

I should just let it go. The rational, logical part of my brain knew that. That would have been the smart thing to do.

But the idiotic side? The side that liked Tobias? It wouldn't let go.

Stupid idiotic side.

I sighed mentally and adjusted my wings slightly. Actually, Tobias wasn't the only reason I was hawk right then.

Hey, I liked being a hawk. It was cool. With the feathers, and the beak, and the wings….Yeah, I'm done.

I shifted my head so I could see Tobias, who was perched on the same duffel bag as me.

'Get over it, Sam.' I thought to myself. 'It's stupid. Forget it. Never going to happen. Forget about Tobias.'

_Yeah? _Tobias asked, looking my way.

I blinked, startled. _What? _

_Didn't you call my name? _He sounded confused.

_Oh. Uhh…I must have been thinking out-loud. _I replied.

Yeah, that was good. Okay, no more thinking while I'm in morph.

_Oh…Uhh…Okay, then… _He said.

_Actually, though, I have a stupid question._ I admitted.

_What? _He asked.

_What was the last mission-thingie you guys went on? _I wanted to find out exactly where we were in the series…Although I didn't think it would matter anymore.

Obviously, the future of the series was not the future here. I never heard anything about Yeerks taking over Disneyland in the series. And Reese, Danny, and I certainly weren't in there.

_Yeerk-related? Hmm…That had to be getting this Hork Bajir kid back from the Yeerks. Although after that, there were the Helmacrons. _He replied.

_Ahh. Okay. _I said.

There was silence for a bit, while I was considering something.

_Hey, Tobias? _I asked finally.

_Huh? _He said.

_You…uh, your father….He knew. _I told him.

_What? _He asked.

_When he saw you the night he gave you guys the morphing power? He knew you were his son. I, uh, just sort of remembered you were wondering about that… _I trailed off lamely. _Just thought you should know. _

Silence. Then, _How do you know? _

_Elfangor had his own book. At the end, was when he met you. And, well, he knew. At least…In my world. I dunno. Here it could be different. But there… _Another lame trail off.

_Oh. _Tobias said.

Neither of us said anything after that.

After awhile, I hopped off the duffel bag to demorph. As fun as being a hawk was, I didn't really want to get trapped as one.

"Man, it is cold." I commented as I stood there in my little morphing outfit. "How are you guys not freezing?"

I paused. "Oh, right. Shared body heat."

Cassie and Jake both blushed furiously and separated a little.

"Sammie!" Reese yelled.

_I don't think I understand the implications of that remark._ Ax informed us.

"Oh, don't mind me." I said cheerfully as I began morphing. "Snuggle all you want. Have pleeebbh…" My vocal chords changed and I had to wait until I was able to use thought-speak to finish my sentence. _Plenty of warmth. _

Reese mumbled something under her breath, but I didn't catch it.

Whatever that was, Reese, I'm sure it wasn't nice, so pbbt. I commented.

Reese smiled. "Me? Would I ever say anything not nice?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "I decline to comment."

We talked, or slept, for the rest of the flight, until a little mechanical voice told us we were going to be landing soon.

"Time to morph, everyone." Jake told us.

I demorphed back to human, first, then started in on my roach.

Eww. Roach.

As cool as they were, it was still not fun turning into them.

_Sam? _Tobias called in private thought-speak as we were morphing.

I had to wait for a moment and morph a bit more before I could ask, _Yeah? _

_Thanks. _He said simply.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four Part Three – Danny**

Airplane seats are surprisingly comfortable. And they lean back, too, which is kinda cool.

Was I gloating about getting to sit in the plane while the others were back in cargo? No…of course not….

Although, we did get lunch. And it wasn't too bad. I wondered if the others had realized this was going to be a six-hour flight straight through lunchtime…Oh, well, maybe I could save them a pack of pretzels or something.

We could always go to McDonald's or something, anyways. The 99-cent menu would work for even our sad little budget.

And there was the in-flight movie. Then again, it was pretty lousy. Or actually, it looked pretty lousy, seeing as we couldn't buy the five-dollar headsets and therefore couldn't hear the stupid movie.

At least I was warm, though, which is more than the rest of the group could probably say. And Rachel wasn't exactly bad company.

My mind kind of drifted around, listening to the droning of the engine. Stewing, I realized, laughing silently. But this wasn't how it was supposed to be. We weren't here. Not the first time. This mission never took place, and maybe the Yeerks are _supposed_ to take over Disneyland. So why were we here? It had to be the work of the Ellimist. Or maybe Crayak, although hopefully not.

"So." Rachel said, interrupting my thoughts.

"So?" I asked.

"So, we've got a six-hour flight with a crappy movie, and, not that I'm usually into this talking stuff, I'm bored." She informed me. "So tell. You apparently know all about me. Reciprocate."

"Like…what?" I asked her back. "I don't exactly have your life story stored in my internal memory."

"Yeah, but you know enough about me. Shouldn't I know something about you?" Rachel countered.

"I wear a medium sized shirt," I answered back.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh very funny. You know what I meant."

I thought about what she was talking about for a minute. "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you what I know. I can tell you this though. It _will _end."

"Oh, that's encouraging." Rachel muttered. Then she considered. "On second thought, though, maybe I don't want to know. I might not like it."

I gave her a small sad smile. Her statement was full of the irony that Marco would have appreciated.

She was silent for a little while. Then, "Okay, I thought of something to pass the time. Your turn."

"So uh…" I began. Unfortunately, I had no idea how I was going to end the sentence. "How about them Dodgers?"

She looked at me, then laughed. "Wow, there's a conversation starter."

"Hey," I said defensively. "You wanted _something_, you got it."

She considered that. "Fine, next time I'll be more specific."

"Yeah, good idea." I was quiet for a moment. "Think I should get the kosher meal?"

She looked pointedly over at the remains of our lunch. "Isn't it a little late for that? And don't you have to order those before hand or something?"

"Good point," I conceded. "'Sides, I'm not Jewish anyway."

"Yeah, but I bet half of the people who ordered them aren't really Jewish, either. They just wanted the vaguely recognizable meal." She replied with a grin.

"And yet it's still probably better then the cafeteria's food," I pointed out. "Safer too."

"Nuclear waste would be safer than our cafeteria food." She informed me.

"That's true." I agreed.

We chatted about normal, meaningless things such as those until the seatbelt light flashed on and the captain told us to remain seated. Plus, apparently we should have our tray table up, and our seat back in the full upright position. Because, you know, I just really wanted to get up and walk around while the plane dove right for the ground.

Rachel and I stood up as soon as the plane landed. Our seats weren't that close to the door, but somehow we managed to be the first ones out of the plane and into the airport.

Okay, so maybe it was because Rachel shoved our way through. Hey, we had a good excuse. We had to get to our bags, which contained our friends, who were currently roaches, before two hours was up and they were stuck as roaches forever. Normal? Who needs it?

And who knows how long it would take the plane people would take to unload our bags.

We got to the baggage claim and stood there, waiting for our bags to come into view.

For a half an hour we craned our necks, scanning all the bags in an attempt to find the one that had the other Animorphs on it.

"How long could it take them to unload a plane?" Rachel muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Worried about Tobias?" The words were out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying.

I was surprised at myself. Not just for saying it, but because I thought I heard a bit of jealously in those words.

She looked at me for a moment, as if trying to figure out what I meant. I fought the urge to blush.

"Worried about them all. Who wants to be stuck as a roach?" She said finally.

"Yeah, I agree. Come on, airlines." I commented, looking at the bags again.

Then, I saw our bag. "There it is." I said, pointing.

She smiled. "Oh, good."

She grabbed it when it came by us. "Now let's get to the bathroom."

"Am I going to have to go into the girl's one again?" I demanded.

_Of course. Your sex change still isn't complete, remember?_ Reese reminded me.

"Hah-hah." I muttered.

Actually, we ended up going into the men's. We started for the women's, but Rachel looked in first and found it really busy. Fortunately, there was no one in the men's, so we went in there.

Rachel unzipped the bag and set it down, then we leaned against the door.

Seven roaches scampered out, then began demorphing. Soon, instead of roaches there stood an Andalite, a hawk, and five humans. Tobias and Ax quickly morphed human while the others pulled their clothes and shoes out of the bag and began dressing. Tobias and Ax dressed once they were human, Tobias picked up the duffel bag, and we were out of there.

We went back to the baggage claim and found the rest of our stuff already there. We each grabbed a bag, except for Tobias, who already had one, and Ax, who probably would have toppled over if he attempted to carry a duffel bag, and went outside to the parking lot.

There was a line of taxis in front of the airport, along with a couple of buses and some shuttles to various hotels.

"Hey." Marco said. "Does our hotel have a shuttle?"

Reese laughed. "Yeah, right. We're in the ten dollar a night motel, remember?"

"I guess we'll have to take the bus." Jake said reluctantly. "The motel's really too far to walk with all this stuff."

We found a bus that went to our motel and paid the fifty cents each, which was pretty cheap. Of course, the bus itself was no prize. The nine of us took up all but two of the seats, so after we got two more people, we were off.

Fortunately, the ride wasn't very long. I was squished in between Rachel, which wasn't bad, and this old guy who smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks and kept drooling. That wasn't pleasant.

Our motel was first, so we squeezed past the drooling guy and his equally unpleasant smelling woman companion and stepped out into the parking lot.

There was silence for a moment.

"You are so kidding me." Rachel said.

The motel was medium sized, three stories high, and shaped like a square C. The end of the C was the lobby, and the rest appeared to be rooms. It was painted a faded gray, but the paint was peeling so bad that I could see at least ten or twelve different colors from previous paint jobs. The parking lot was filled with cracks, potholes, and weeds and all of the lines marking parking spaces seemed to have disappeared. The shutters on every window we could see were either cracked, falling off, missing pieces, or missing all together. A faded sign in front of the lobby read 'Pardis Mote'. The missing 'A', 'E', and 'L' were scattered on the ground below it.

"Hey, it's ten dollars a night." Sam said defensively.

"And that would be overcharge." I commented.

"It's better on the inside?" Reese offered.

"Even I find that difficult to believe." Cassie muttered.

"This facility…Faa-ciil. Iii-teee. Does not appear to have been built by the same standards…An…Dards….As others in your home, Prince Jake." Ax told us.

"Don't call me Prince, Ax. And come on, let's check in." Jake said, although there was reluctance even in his voice.

"Oh, the glamorous life of the super hero. What happened to the billions of dollars of funding? The mansions? The cool cars? And the most important thing, uniforms that actually look good." Marco said as we headed into the lobby.

"It could have been worse." Tobias replied.

"I'm not sure how." I muttered.

"Hi, we're checking into room 206. We called ahead and reserved it?" Jake told the receptionist, a guy who looked to be in his early thirties.

The inside of the lobby was in slightly better condition than the outside of the motel, fortunately.

"Uh-uh, let me check…Yeah, the Addamses, right?" He asked, then looked us over.

We look nothing alike, by the way. Except for Ax, who looks vaguely like Cassie, Jake, Rachel, and Marco combined. Everyone else? Totally different.

"Right." Jake said, his face perfectly straight.

"Okay….How many nights are you paying for in advance?" The guy asked.

"Two." Jake said, handing over twenty dollars.

"And you want…nine keys?" The guy asked.

Yes, keys. This motel had doors locked by good old-fashioned locks, versus the way-too expensive keycard models.

"Actually, only seven." Jake replied.

"All right, then…" He handed Jake seven keys. "Here you go, Mr. Addams."

"We asked for two roll away beds?" Jake prompted.

The guy nodded. "Right, right. They should be in there. If not, call down and we'll bring some up."

"Okay." Jake said. "Thanks."

The guy nodded again and went back to talking on the phone.

We left and climbed up a flight of stairs, then walked down the hall until we got to 206. Jake opened the door with his key and we piled inside.

And got another surprise.

The room was actually clean. And not broken. There was a room in front that had a couch and the two rollaway beds, then a fairly nice bathroom with an actual shower, not just a faucet, and after that was the bedroom with a king-sized bed, two dressers, and a closet. We were on the side facing the next building, rather than the parking lot, and the shutters bordering our window were more or less intact. Plus, we had two TVs, one in the bedroom and one in the main room.

"You're bloody kidding me," I said.

"I told you it was nicer on the inside." Reese said cheerfully.

Jake closed the door and looked around. "Okay…We should figure out sleeping arrangements. I figure Ax'll sleep in the bathroom, so he can have room to be himself and won't be seen from outside. Tobias, you can either sleep outside or in the closet with the door open…The clothes rack should be an okay perch."

Tobias blinked and looked around the room. "I think I'll take the closet. It's never a good idea to sleep in strange territory."

Jake nodded. "And, as for the rest of us…"

Cassie grinned at him. "We'll take the bedroom, seeing as you boys seem to have this thing with sleeping in the same bed." She teased.

"Yeah, their manhood might be brought into question." Rachel agreed.

Jake, Marco, and I put up some form of protest, but none of us really wanted to share the bed.

"Who gets the couch, and who gets the beds?" I asked.

"Flip for it?" Marco suggested.

"I don't care…You two pick, I'll take what's left." Jake said.

"Think we can fit all four of us in the bed?" Reese asked.

Cassie grinned. "We can try."

"I can always sleep on the floor." Sam offered.

"Well, I call one of the beds, then." Marco said.

"Guess you get the couch, then, Jake." I told him.

He grinned. "I figured I would. All right, then, now that that's settled….Time to plan what we're going to do at Disneyland."


End file.
